The Cullen adopt a kid traduccion WhyFightAnEclips
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: Traduccion-Bella es una niña que queda Huerfana a los cinco años,los cullen se apiadan de ella y la adoptan ¿como sera la vida de una chica con una familia de Vampiros? ¿que opinaran los Volturi? autora:
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia pertenece a y yo solo la estoy traduciendo a pedido de ella. Lo que significa que tengo permiso, estoy muy entusiasmada con este proyecto y ojala a ustedes les guste.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Bella tiene 5 años

_**Edward PoV**_

Esme y Carlisle habían decidido adoptar a un niño, y por eso Carlisle, Esme y yo estamos en el auto camino al orfanato, ya que los demás estaban haciendo dios sabe que.

**Flash back**

Escuchamos un gran estruendo y fuimos a ver.

Había una camioneta aplastada por un gran camión, Carlisle se apresuro a llegar a la camioneta seguido por nosotros.

Me acerque a la furgoneta, donde estaba Carlisle, era obvio que estaban muertos, los pasajeros de la camioneta y el conductor del camión, los parabrisas estaban rotos, por el impacto, supongo que no había ningún niño en la camioneta, ya que no había ninguna silla especial.

Entonces oí llorar. Camine unos dos metros adentro del bosque, y vi frente a mí una niña, con cortadas sangrientas, me sentí tan mal por ella, parecía que sentía mucho dolor, además acababa de perder a su madre en un horrible accidente.

Llame a Carlisle y al segundo lo tenía a mi lado

-Edward, tenemos que llevarla al hospital antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no podemos hacer más por los adultos, están muertos. – contuve la respiración y suavemente recogí a la niña en mis brazos, la lleve al coche y la sostuve en mis brazos todo el trayectoria hasta el hospital.

Entramos haciendo mucho ruido en la sala de emergencias, por suerte nos atendieron enseguida, me senté en la sala de espera mientras Carlisle llamaba a los demás y le preguntaba a Alice si podía traerme ropa, se tardaron unos veinte minutos, cuando llegaron solo me dedique a agarrar mi ropa e ir al baño a cambiarme, bote mi ropa sucia en la papelera del baño, en fin si no lo hacía yo lo haría Alice. Volví a la sala de espera y me senté en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes el único cambio era que mis hermanos estaban a mi lado. Pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando salió el doctor, y se acerco a nosotros

-Ella está en muy mal estado, pero va a estar bien, lo mejor sería que se quedara unos días, tal vez una semana, la hemos sedado por lo que estará dormida un tiempo, ¿saben quiénes son sus pa… -comenzó a decir el doctor pero yo lo interrumpí

-No, no sabemos quiénes son sus padres. –interrumpí molesto _Edward, se agradable ¿necesitas otra charla de educacional? _–me reprendió Esme mentalmente,

-Está bien, entonces…. Mmmm… ¿entonces no sobrevivió su mama? -¿ese hombre podía ser más estúpido?, decidí no responder para no ser rudo, pero vamos, seamos realistas, si la mama estuviera viva, también estaría acá.

-Por desgracia no –contesto cortésmente Carlisle –El señor que conducía el camión tampoco sobrevivió, encontramos a la niña, unos dos metros alejada del choque, internada en el bosque, creemos que estaba sentada en el asiento delantero, ya que no había ningún asiento de seguridad infantil, tal vez en el impacto se salió por la ventana, nuestra preocupación es si tendrá alguna conmoción cerebral o cualquier cristal incrustado.

_¿Por qué se preocupan por ella_? _Ni siquiera la conocen, mejor que se vayan y no molesten con todas sus preguntas en fin de cuentas, esa mocosa esta sola-_

-Ya la revisamos y no tiene nada, Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, tengo otros pacientes por revisar –dijo y se alejo

-Parece Agradable- murmuro Carlisle

-Lo dices porque no leíste sus pensamientos. Parece gentil pero no lo es, cuando preguntaste sobre la conmoción cerebral, pensó "¿Por qué se preocupan por ella? Ni siquiera la conocen, mejor que se vayan y no molesten con todas sus preguntas en fin de cuentas, esa mocosa esta sola" ¿ahora te parece tan agradable? Además mintió sobre la comprobación de la cabeza de la niña, ni siquiera la ha revisado.

-Tendremos que comprobar si tiene conmoción mas tarde, cuando la niña este más tranquila, por ahora no podemos hacer nada.

Partimos en mi Volvo directo a nuestra casa, Carlisle iba manejando con lentitud, Carlisle y Esme odiaban pasar el límite de velocidad legal, mientras que mis hermanos y yo odiamos conducir por debajo del límite.

-¿Podrían conducir más rápido? Corro mucho más rápido que esto –me queje

-Mmm… me pregunto ¿Por qué? –Murmuro Esme con sarcasmo, le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, mire el reloj del Microondas (que por cierto no usamos) y marcaban las 11:45. Fui en busca de Carlisle y lo encontre en su estudio leyendo un libro. Cuando entre el dejo el libro para mirarme.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto

-no sucede nada –le asegure- solo te quería preguntar que cuando vayas al hospital, si yo podría ir contigo

-Claro que puedes ir… estaba pensando en ir en –miro el reloj- quince minutos

-Muy bien, estaré listo –dije y Salí del estudio cerrando la puerta detrás de mí

**Quince minutos más tarde**

Estaba tocando la nana de Esme, cuando oí que el sonido del motor de Carlisle, corrí hasta llegar al garaje

-¿Por qué no viniste a buscarme? –pregunte algo molesto

-Yo no me iba a ir sin ti, además sabia que me escucharías y vendrías –se defendió

-Está bien –dije montándome en el asiento del copiloto.

Estuvimos dos minutos en el camino de tierra. Para luego salir a la carretera, todo el camino lo pasamos en un cómodo silencio, hasta que me di cuenta que Carlisle me estaba bloqueando su mente, odiaba que hicieran eso, y mucho más cuando era con esa canción "Te quiero yo y tu a mi" rodee los ojos y me dedique a ignorarlo

Nos detuvimos en la planta subterránea, ya que ahí había menos gente a esta hora. Entramos por la oficina principal del hospital, la enfermera en el escritorio siguió coqueteando con Carlisle, ¿no entienden ella y las demás que él es un hombre felizmente casado, con una familia maravillosa? (NA: A mí también me duele)

-Hola –saludo Carlisle cortésmente

-Oh, doctor Cullen ¿Qué hace acá? –pregunto después de unos segundos de verlo bobamente.

-Es que trajimos a una niña hoy. Solo quería comprobar si está bien.

-El Dr. Grandel ya se encargo de ella, pero si usted quiere verla, está en la habitación 309.

-Gracias- dijo Carlisle y subimos al tercer piso. Al entrar a la habitación Carlisle tomo las radiografías, que estaban en una pantalla, y por fortuna la niña estaba bien. Además que dejare al Doctor Grandel vivo.

-Está bien, por lo menos no tiene conmoción cerebral –murmuro Carlisle para sus adentros- pero todavía debe estar en observación, pobre chica, ha pasado por muchas cosas ¿estás listo para irnos? Te espero afuera –dijo y salió de la habitación

-Carlisle puedo quedarme a esta noche –murmure sabiendo que me escucharía –quiero cuidar de ella

-Si, pero ten cuidado –dijo con preocupación

-No te preocupes estaré bien

-Adiós Edward –dijo Carlisle cuando salió por la puerta

Me senté en la silla que estaba alado de la camilla, y me dedique a velar su sueño. A las tres horas comenzó a murmurar cosas, sobre el accidente y su madre, siguió murmurando entre sueños por una hora más aproximadamente. Hasta que por fin se detuvo.

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana, cuando una enfermera entro y la drogo de nuevo, lo que significaba que estaría dormida hasta el mediodía, Como a las diez Carlisle apareció para recogerme -¿podemos ir al centro comercial?- quería comprarle algo a la chica.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Carlisle con confusión

-Quiero comprarle un regalo a la niña –murmure avergonzado, espere que se burlara de mi pero eso nunca sucedió en cambio me sonrió y tomo rumbo al centro comercial

Al llegar al centro comercial, Carlisle se quedo en el coche, el odiaba este lugar tanto como yo, pero hoy estoy acá por una buena razón, entre al centro comercial, me dirigí al lugar más odiado por mi "Build A Bear" niños malolientes y sudorosos corriendo por todas partes, y madres gritando tratando que reduzcan la velocidad y pelusa, EN TODAS PARTES.

Camine hasta el taller para construir el peluche, y me pare delante el lugar donde tenía que elegir que animal usar. ¿Qué le puede gustar a una niña de cinco o seis años? Un caimán… no eso es para chicos, ¿un oso? No, la última vez que teníamos un oso de peluche Emmett lo mordió, ¡lo mejor será un lobo! Me acerque a donde tenían los lobos y agarre uno marrón rojizo, me acerque donde estaban los materiales, comencé a rellenar al estúpido lobo, cuando un niño de unos siete años se me acerco

-¡eres muy grande para estar acá! –dijo y me dio una patada en la parte posterior de la pierna y salió corriendo, no me dolía pero era molesto que cada niño que me veía me pateara.

La estúpida maquina finalmente termino de rellenar el lobo, y comencé a coserlo, me asegure que nadie me estaba mirando y lo coci a velocidad vampírica, le puse una para lobos de peluche que decía "I Love You" me acerque a pagar y Salí de la tienda.

Salí del centro comercial y me acerque a la Mercedes de Carlisle

-¿Cómo te fue? –pregunto divertido por mi expresión aburrida

-Fue divertido –le dije sarcásticamente

-¿Fuiste a Build A bear? –pregunto entre risas

-Sabes, me hace feliz que lo encuentres divertido –dije con frialdad. –vamos al hospital por favor Cuando llegamos entre al hospital entre en este cuando escuche a dos personas hablando

-Ella tiene que ir a un orfanato –dijo la voz del Doctor Grandel. _¿Por qué a todos les importan tanto esa mocosa? -pensó_

-Si pero ella ha pasado por mucho, perdió a su madre y ella aun no lo sabe –dijo otro doctor.

Antes dije que no le haría daño al Dr. Grandel, lo hare, pero no ahora.

-Si, pero tiene que ir –dijo el Dr. Grandel con tono molesto

-Está bien –dijo el otro doctor rendido- será enviada al orfanato

-Gracias –dijo sarcásticamente el doctor Grandel y fue a la cafetería

Entre a la habitación de la niña y puse el lobo junto su cama, Salí del hospital, era un día nublado, fui donde Carlisle

-Carlisle

-¿Si Edward?

-Bueno… la niña tendrá que ir a un orfanato ¿crees que pueda ir a casa con nosotros?

-Creo que si… pero ¿Cómo sabes que ella ira a un orfanato? –pregunto Carlisle.

-Escuche al doctor Grandel hablar de ello.

-No es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas,

-Eso es algo difícil cuando tienes un súper oído ¿no crees?

-cierto –dijo Carlisle prendiendo el carro y partimos a la casa, el llegar subí directamente a mi piano y empecé a tocar.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Hola, soy Harry –dijo el encargado del orfanato cuando llegamos, Esme le estrecho la mano y este se estremeció -¿en qué puedo ayudarles? -¿_que no era obvio? Es un orfanato ¡DAH!-pensé_

-Nos gustaría adoptar una niña

-muy bien, síganme –dijo y nos guio a una habitación, cuando entramos no encontre a la niña por ningún lado, tarde un poco en encontrarla, estaba en una esquina alejada de los demás, nos acercamos a ella, y cuando la tuvimos enfrente pudimos ver que tenía unos ojos marrones

-Hola, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le pregunte

-Bella ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Yo soy Edward y ella es Esme –dije señalando a Esme. Bella se inclino hacia mí y me susurro al oído sin saber que Esme podía oír –Ella es bonita

-SI que lo es –dije riéndome

-¿Debo ir a casa con ustedes? –pregunto

-Si tú quieres –le daríamos la opción de elegir

-¡Me encantaría! –Dijo en voz alta -¿Dónde vives?

-Vivimos en Forks –le dije

-¡Yo también vivía allí! –dijo emocionada

-¡Eso es genial! –Le dije imitando su emoción, cuando note que no podía leer su mente -¿Qué sucede? –dije para mí mismo, causando que Esme y Bella me vieran confundidas

-MMM… ¿Cuándo iré a casa con ustedes? –pregunto

-podríamos ir ahora mismo –dije sonriéndole

-¡muy bien! –Dijo levantándose y tomándonos la mano a Esme y a mi -¡Vamos mama, vamos Eddy!

…..

**ME DUELE LA MANO.**

**Perdón si tiene errores, por cierto busco Beta para esta historia quien se ofrece**


	2. Por que

**Los capítulos son algo cortos pero actualizare todos los días.**

_**¿Por qué?**_

Fuimos en mi volvo, Carlisle iba en el asiento del copiloto mientras que Esme acompañaba a Bella en la parte trasera,

-¿Por qué sus ojos son amarillos? –Pregunto Bella mirando a Esme.

-Es que somos vampiros –le respondió Esme con dulzura

-¿Me van a comer? –pregunto Bella funciendo el ceño, causando nuestra risa

-Nosotros no te comeremos –le dije

-Nunca haríamos eso –agrego Esme

-Genial –murmuro Bella y sonrió

Nos detuvimos frente al garaje pero antes de bajarnos

-¿Por qué viven tan lejos? –pregunto Bella

-Tenemos que vivir lejos de los Humanos para así poder hacer cosas de Vampiros sin que los humanos nos vean.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…. –comenzó a decir Esme

-Vamos a enseñarte la casa Bella, -dije salvando a Esme

-¡Vamos! –dijo Bella bajándose del coche para luego correr hacia la puerta, cuando llegamos a su lado estuvimos a punto de abrir la puerta pero Emmett apareció frente a esta con una sonrisa

-¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Emmett! ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Yo soy Bella, sabes eres como un gran oso de peluche –dijo ella riendo

-Y tu eres linda –dijo Emmett causando el rubor de Bella

-Gracias Teddy- _¡Me puso un sobrenombre –pensó Emmett- apuesto que tú no tienes uno_ _–pensó mirándome _ y yo asentí _¡Erg! Y yo pensé que era especial_ –volvió a pensar

-¡Hola! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto Bella mirando a Jasper.

-Jasper

-¡Igual que Casper, el fantasma! –dijo Bella riendo, causando la risa de todos.

-Usted, la señorita bonita ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pidió mirando a Rosalie _¡ella piensa que soy bonita! Aunque ya lo se_

-Rosalie, pero puedes llamarme Rose.

-¿Dónde está Alice? –pregunte confundido, ella nunca faltaba a menos que tramara algo…


	3. poderes

Esta historia pertenece a  y yo solo la estoy traduciendo a pedido de ella. Lo que significa que tengo permiso, (esta historia esta en mi cuenta en ) estoy muy entusiasmada con este proyecto y ojala a ustedes les guste.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Bella tiene 5 años

_**Poderes**_

Alice llego rebotando por las escaleras, con un montón de bolsas seguramente llenas de ropa, y empezó a hablar de lo que debería usar antes de presentarse.

-¡Oh mi dios! Estoy esta genial -dijo levantando una camisa rosa- no espera -dijo y levanto una camisa azul -este color es más lindo

-Hola Alice, es tan amable de tu parte unirte a nosotros -le dije

-¡Hola Bella, yo soy Alice- se presento Alice

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -pregunto Bella.

_¿Le dijeron que éramos vampiros? _-Pregunto mentalmente a lo que yo asentí

-Puedo ver el futuro -dijo haciendo que Bella abriera los ojos impresionada

-¡eso es asombroso! ¿Alguien más tiene algún poder?

-Yo puedo leer la mente

-¿Qué estoy pensando? -bueno, esa pregunta me dejo perplejo, no he podido leerle su mente en absoluto

-No lo sé. No puedo leer tu mente -admití

_Edward ¿es cierto? -pensó Carlisle lo _mire y asentó_- Bueno eso es raro_

-¡Que mal! ¿Alguien más tiene algún poder?

-Yo manipulo las emociones -dijo Jasper

-Eres Bi…Bipa.. -trato de decir bipolar pero no podía, lo que causo nuestra risa.- que mas hace tu poder

-Puedo cambiar las emociones

-¿Enserio? Ponme triste -Jasper hizo su tarea, y le envió olas de tristeza a Bella causando que esta se pusiera a Llorar. Una vez que Jasper dejo de enviarle su poder ella sonrió

-Eso es genial ¿y tú qué haces? -Pregunto mirando a Emmett-.

-tengo mi fuerza -dijo flexionando sus músculos

-Y tú -dijo mirando a Rosalie

-Mi belleza -dijo y Bella rodo los ojos _¡Mocosa!_ -grito mentalmente en su cabeza

-¿Mama?

_-Tengo el poder del amor, puedo amar a mucha gente a la vez _-_nunca he sido llamada mama… nunca- pensó Esme_

-¿Papa?

_Nunca he sido llamado papa_-Pensó Carlisle -tengo mi autocontrol

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Soy inmune a la sangre

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -pregunto Bella.

-¿Quieres comer? -pregunto Esme

-Si, ¿puede ser lasaña?

-Claro


	4. mi cuarto

_**Mi cuarto**_

**¿sorprendidas? Cuando alguien dice pronto se imaginan un dia o tres, pero yo soy una hora **

Tengo la idea de actualizar cada vez que llegue a 10 comentarios ¿Qué les parece? La razón pues esta historia cuenta con 50 capitulo mas secuela así que planeo cada vez que llegue a los comentarios pedidos actualizo Jajaja pido 10 en el anterior tuve 9 !

Camine junto con Bella hacia su habitación y cuando la vio se quedo muy sorprendida

-Wow esto es muy bonito ¿Quién la decoro Eddy?

-Esme la decoro -le asegure- se pondrá muy feliz al saber que te gusta

-¡Oh! Es mucho más que gustarme ¡Me encanta! -Dijo mientras se dirigía a su cama -¿Dónde está mi ropa?

-En el armario, Pero es mejor que no mires dentro -le dije en forma de broma

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto un poco asustada- ¿hay algo que me va a comer?

-No, lo siento, no tengas miedo, solo bromeo, es que Alice AMA la ropa, eso es lo que quería decir.

-No creo que sea mucho -dijo caminando al armario, abrió la puerta del armario y se quedo sin aliento -¿Cómo se supone que usare todo esto?

-No te preocupes -dije riendo- lo más probable que no uses ni la mitad, Alice le gusta actualizar muy seguido el armario.

-¿Entonces para que tanta ropa? -pregunto y yo me encogí de hombros

-¿quieres cambiarte de pijama? -le pregunte y ella asintió- lo puedes hacer tu sola o necesitas ayuda

-Yo lo puedo hacer sola. Ahora Largo -dijo y me comenzó a empujar, para luego sacarme del cuarto y cerrar la puerta en mis narices

Me quede en el pasillo esperando, cuando sentí algo caer al piso

-Mmm Eddy, necesito ayuda -entre y estaba enredada en la camisa, parecía que tenia la camisa en las mangas y un brazo en la parte de la cabeza y el otro brazo derecho en donde va el izquierdo

-Estoy atascada -dijo y pude imaginarme que se había sonrojado ella era tan tierna -¿me ayudas?

-Claro -dije tratando de no reírme y herir su sentimiento, cuando por fin pude ponerle la camisa correctamente me miro funciendo el ceño

-¿Por qué Alice compra ropa tan complicada para ponerse?

-No tengo idea -dije sonriendo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa

-Gracias Eddy, te quiero -dijo y me abrazo. Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y me beso en el cachete

-Yo también te quiero

-Bella la lasaña esta lista -dijo Esme desde las escaleras.

-Vamos para que comas Bella -dije y la cargue, baje las escaleras corriendo pero a paso humano haciendo que Bella riera, cuando la senté en la silla del comedor estaba despeinada y con la respiración agitada pero con una sonrisa

-¡Eso fue fascinante! ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?

-Cuando termines de comer -contesto Esme

-Chicos ¿no van a comer? -pregunto Bella

-No, nosotros no comemos

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca

-Mi mama dijo que hay que comer bien ¿Por qué no están muertos?

-Nosotros sobrevivimos tomando sangre de animales, no podemos comer comida humana.-le contesto Esme


	5. pequeña manipuladora

**Pequeña manipuladora**

-¿Ustedes comen solamente animales? -Pregunto Bella a lo que yo asentí- entonces ustedes solo comen carne ¡A si si esta bien!

-No Bella, nosotros bebemos la sangre de los animales

-Iuuu. Eso es repulsivo… ¿eso les duele a los animales?

-No, cuando los mordemos ya están muertos -mentí

-MMM bueno… ¿Cómo los matan?

_¿Esta niña puede dejar de preguntar algo aunque sea por un minuto_? -Pensé- y_ justamente piensa cosas que no quiero contarle_

-Bella tienes que comer antes de que se enfrié la comida -dije cambiando el tema

-¡Humanita! -Dijo Emmett bajando las escaleras-

-¡Teddy! -Lo saludo Bella, salto de su silla y corrió hacia Emmett, y cuando llego hasta él se abrazo a su pierna, ya que Emmett es muy alto.

En el proceso de saltar de la silla Bella había derribado su plato de lasaña haciendo que quedara esparcida por todos lados

-Emmett limpie eso -dijo Esme

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Emmett con un puchero

-Por tu culpa derribo el plato -dijo y en eso Bella volteo a ver el plato en el piso

-¡oH! Mama lo siento, yo limpio ya que fue mi culpa

-No, eres muy pequeñita para limpiar Bella, Emmett lo hará encantado

-Está bien mama, Lo siento

-Tranquila Bells, Emmett cuando termines asegúrate de que no quede ninguna mancha -dijo Esme a lo que Emmett hizo más pucheros

-Si Es… Mama -dijo Emmett

-Eso no servirá conmigo, no trates de pasarte de listo

-Si Esme -dijo mi hermano rendido

-Lo siento Emmett -se disculpo Bella

-Tranquila Bella, y ¿Que paso con mi apodo?

-Lo siento Teddy -dijo Bella riendo

-Te dije que te quedaras tranquila, además esta es una tarea que tomo a gusto por mi humana favorita

_¿Qué? Ella no es su humana, ellos la adoptaron para mí, no para él, el tiene a Rosalie, Isabella me pertenece a mi… bueno, tal vez pudiera compartirla, pero igual es MIA._

-Bella ¿todavía tienes hambre? -le pregunte

-Ya no tengo hambre, estoy muy cansada -dijo bostezando

-Quieres correr o caminar -pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Edward no creo qu... -comenzo a decir Esme pero fue interrumpida por bella

-¡Correr, correr, correr! -grito Bella saltando, la cogí entre mis brazos y corrí hasta su habitación, al llegar a esta la senté en su cama

-¿te ha gustado? -le pregunte riendo

-¡Si!... ¿puedo ir al baño?

-Es en el pasillo, a la izquierda -dije causando que ella me mirara como si tuviera hablando en otro idioma

-¿Izquierda? ¿Cuál es la izquierda? -pregunte y yo me reí- no es gracioso

-No, no lo es- dije dejando de reírme- ¿te llevo?

-¡Si! ¿Puedes correr?

-Pero no sabrás donde queda el baño

-Yo podría caminar de regreso a mi cuarto -dijo y me miro con una cara de perrito abandonado ¿Quién le enseño ese truco?

-Muy bien, tú ganaste esta batalla ¡pero no la guerra!

-Dos para la humana y cero para el vampiro -dijo ella.

-Si, pero nunca conseguirás el numero tres -dije riendo

-Apuesto a que lo hare -dijo con una sonrisa

-Apuesto que no

-Cinco dólares a que puedo

-hecho -Dije dándole la mano tal vez podría dejarla ganas… dije tal vez.

-No te atrevas a dejarme ganar- dijo como si leyera mi mente, lo q causo mi risa

-Está bien Bella, no te dejare ganar -la cargue y corrí al baño, ella entro sola, y yo la espere afuera, luego de unos minutos salió y me dio la mano

-Vamos -dije y comencé a caminar pero ella no se movió -¿vas a venir? Dijiste que caminaríamos de regreso a tu habitación.

-No puedo

-¿Por qué?

-me rompí las piernas

Baje la vista hacia sus piernas -entonces ¿Cómo estás de pie?

Tan pronto como dije eso ella se tiro al piso y yo corrí hacia ella -Bella, tontita, ¿estas bien

-Si, cárgame -dijo y la obedecí

-Pequeña manipuladora.- la cargue y la lleve a su cuarto, para luego acostarla en la cama

-Me debes cinco dólares -dijo estirando su mano, murmurando saque mi billetera y le entregue un billete de cinco.

-Gracias Eddy

-De nada manipuladora

-Buenas noches Eddy, te quiero

-Yo también te quiero Bella -dije y Salí del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, baje las escaleras y me encontre a Emmett

-Eres un idiota Edward -se burlo Emmett

-Has perdido una apuesta contra una niña de cinco años -dijo Jasper riendo

-Ella es humana, hay que cuidarla como si fuera un huevo -dijo Esme

_Wow, un huevo, Jajaja mañana me reiré de mini huevo -_Pensó Emmett infantilmente

-Esta será una larga noche -murmuro Alice


	6. Tormenta

_**La tormenta**_

_Edward, hoy habrá una tormenta_-Pensó Alice

La mire y ella me mostro la visión que tuvo, era una de las peores tormentas que ha visto Forks en toda su historia, y eso que ha visto tormentas muy fuertes. Asentí con la cabeza cuando termino la visión

_Dejen de tener conversaciones en silencio, es molesto y de mala educación, hombre -_se quejo Emmett

-No es asunto tuyo Emmett -le gruñí

_Uhhh que humor hermanito_

-Le dije a Edward que hoy abría una tormenta. -dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

Alice fue a sentarse junto a Jasper en el sofá y le susurro algo al oído.

-¿Por qué Edward esta de tan mas humor?

-Al parecer siente algo especial por una chica

-¡Ah! Edward finalmente tienes sentimientos por una chica, y yo que pensé que eras Gay -dijo Emmett riendo

-No tengo sentimientos por nadie, ella solo tiene cinco por el amor de dios

-Así que… ¿todavía eres gay?

-¡NO soy Gay! -gruñí

-Edward cálmate por favor -me dijo Esme desde la cocina

-Lo siento Esme

-Así me gusta, Emmett deja de molestar a Edward- Dijo Esme, Emmett miro a Jasper y asintió con la cabeza.

-Así que tienes sentimientos por ella -dijo Jasper y el y Emmett sonrieron

Gruñí en voz alta, pero no la suficiente para despertar a Bella

-¡Ya basta! -Grito Esme- ¿Cómo es que cada argumento entre ustedes tres tienen que terminar acusando a Edward por Gay? Obviamente, el solo siente protección hacia Bella, ella es una humana y fácilmente podría resultar lastimada, ella es muy joven para que Edward tenga sentimientos hacia ella. El sabe ser caballero, y hace un gran trabajo, su madre le enseño muy bien, eso no es ser Gay, cuando esté listo el conseguirá una novia y se casara con ella, hasta entonces no quiero oír ninguna acusación de la sexualidad de Edward.- Dijo Esme causando que todos la vieran con incredulidad, menos yo, murmure con la boca un "Gracias" y ella solamente asintió, miro a los demás son una mirada severa y volvió a la cocina,

-Wow -dijo Emmett

-Ese es el discurso más largo que he oído. Y todo fue acerca de Edd...Edward -dijo Jasper cambiando lo que iba a decir ya que Esme lanzo un gruñido

En ese momento, el primer trueno cayo, y escuchamos un grito, comencé a correr a la habitación de Bella, cuando otro trueno cayo, haciendo que Bella volviera a Gritar

-Tranquila Bella Shhh -dije acostándome a su lado en la cama.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y empezó a llorar, otro trueno cayo y ella volvió a gritar -Tranquila Bella, no te harán daño, te lo prometo Shhh -dije tratando de calmarla, me puse a tararear una canción al azar y luego otro cayó pero esta vez ella no grito, pero aun seguía llorando -Bella ¿este bien?

Ella me miro con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y sonrió -sí, estoy asustada

-No te preocupes, nunca dejaría que algo te hiciera daño -dije besando su nariz

Ella soltó una risita y se ruborizo -lo sé, pero igual tengo miedo ¿puedo dormir contigo en tu habitación?

-Bella, Cariño, nosotros no dormimos

-¿No? -pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos

Otro trueno cayo y ella salto asustada, así que la abrace más cerca. Ella me agarro el cuello con tanta fuerza que podría estrangular a un ser humano

-No, no necesitamos dormir

-¡Eso es genial! -Dijo ella sonriendo- ¿puedes quedarte conmigo? Me siento segura cuando tú estás conmigo

-Claro

-Gracias Eddy -dijo y me beso en la mejilla, para luego ponerse bajo de las sabanas le sonreí y la ayude a arroparse me acosté a su lado y mire como se dormía

Mientras yo miraba a Bella podía oír que Carlisle había llegado a casa

-Hola Carlisle -lo saludaron todos, y en la mente de Carlisle vi que Esme lo abrazaba

-¿Dónde está Edward? -pregunto Carlisle

-Esta con Bella en el cuarto de ella -dijo Esme

No quería escuchar lo que los demás decían, así que me centre solo en los pensamientos de Carlisle y Esme.

_¿Por qué dirán eso? ¿Su lado suave? Nunca pensé que vería este día_

-Bella estaba llorando por la tormenta y el la fue a acompañar

-¿Ustedes también fueron cuando ella grito? -pregunto a lo que todos negaron

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Creo que él es bueno con los niños, además era interesante ver como manejaba la situación

-¿Saben que está haciendo ahora?

-Esta arriba…

bien iré a ver que está haciendo -. Dijo él y empezó a caminar por las escaleras

-Hola Edward

-Hola Carlisle -dije sonriendo- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

_Nunca me había preguntado eso, tal vez sea cierto y Bella este sacando su lado suave _

-El trabajo está bien, ¿Cómo fue tu día?

-Mi día fue muy entretenido… ¿te olvidaste que puedo leer la mente?

-Oh lo siento -dijo avergonzado.

-tranquilo

-Bueno, yo me voy-dijo él y Bella comenzó a moverse incomoda en la camada

-Shhh tranquila pequeña… tranquila

_Wow es oficial Bella saco su lado "suave" -_nos vemos por la mañana hijo

-Adiós -dijo y el salió de la habitación y por lo que oí fue a su estudio.

Toda la noche paso tranquila, sin contar la tormenta, vele el sueño de Bella, hasta las seis de la mañana cuando baje un momento. Esme estaba en el jardín, Carlisle en el trabajo, y solo dios sabe donde estaban los demás, seguro Bella no tardaría en despertar así que comencé a hacerle el desayuno


	7. emo imbecil

Estoy emocionada! Se supone que hoy me dan una laptop nueva ya que digamos que tengo destruida la que tengo, jajá ayer vi una película "plan B" se las recomiendo mucho.

EMO IMBECIL

Comencé a ver dentro del gabinete, buscando el sartén para hacer los panqueques pero ¿Cuál es?

-Hay, Esme ¿Cuál es el sartén para cocinar los panqueques?

-Esta en el fondo del gabinete junto a la nevera ¿Por qué? -pregunto mirándome confusa

-Estoy haciendo panqueques para Bella

-No hagas un desastre por favor

-Tran…-comence a decir pero fui interrumpido por un grito de Bella

-¡Oye, no hagas eso! -y luego escuchamos las risas de Emmett y Jasper.

Fui corriendo hacia la habitación para encontrarme a Bella, Emmett y Jasper llenos de ¿alimentos?

-¡Emmett limpiaras eso! -dijo Esme

-¿Qué paso?

-Ellos estaban poniendo algo -dijo Bella con un puchero

-Bella es tan… -dijo Jasper pero fue interrumpido por Bella.

-No hables de mi Emo imbécil -le corto Bella lanzándole dagas con la mirada

-¡Bella no digas groserías! -la reprendió Esme mientras yo reía

Bella miro a Esme y su mirada cambio a la de un perro abandonado y cojo, mirada la cual nadie se podía resistir -Lo siento Mami

-Tranquila mi pequeña -dijo Esme claramente deslumbrada por la mirada

_¿Eso es todo? "tranquila mi pequeña", ¿esta demente? ¡Yo no soy un emo idiota! Esa niña esta poseída es mala, ¡Malísima! ¿Cómo puedes amar a una niña tan…_ -comenzó a pensar Jasper pero fue interrumpido por un gruñido que salió de mi pecho

_-Solo estaba bromeando _

-Bromeando mi trasero

_-Pero yo estaba…_

-Estoy seguro de que -comencé a decir pero sentí una mano sobre mi vientre y mire hacia abajo

-No peleen -dijo Bella a punto de llorar, me arrodille quedando a su altura y puse una de mis manos sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué sucede Bells? ¿Por qué lloras?

Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, yo las seque con mi pulgar, pero ella no contesto, todo lo que hizo fue acercarse a mí y pasar los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y lloro en mi hombro, justo como lo hizo anoche, la cargue y fui al sofá me senté, con ella en mi regazo y comencé a mecerla

-Por favor Bella, dime que está mal, yo te puedo ayudar -dije y sentí que ella sacudía la cabeza -¿Por qué no me dices? -Dije y ella se encogió de hombros -sabes que puedes confiar en mi -ella se removió y con la cabeza afirmo, -luego me dices que te hizo llorar.

-Mi mama y papa se peleaban mucho -dijo y separándose de mi cuello

-Lo siento, nunca volveremos a pelear, ¿está bien? - _Eso nunca sucederá -_pensó Emmett-_ pero por lo menos intentaremos no hacerlo frente Huevita_

Ella asintió y se comenzó a secar las lagrimas -la abrace y empezó a retorcerse hasta zafarse de mi

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-dirás donde quiero ir

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-¡A McDonald's!

-Eso está en Seattle, pero será rápido con mi forma de conducir -dije y Alice se acerco al sofá

-¿Estas bien?

-Si.

-Eso es bueno ¿quieres ir de compras?

-No

-¿Por favor? -pregunto Alice, poniendo su cara de perro abandono, pero no creo que sirva en alguien que también la tiene.

-Dije que no -volvió a decir Bella

-¿Por qué?

-Edward y yo vamos a ir a McDonald's a desayunar -dijo Bella con orgullo.

-¿McDonald's? -pregunto Alice

-Si Alice, McDonald's ¿algún problema?

Además del hecho de que no comemos.-

-La culpa es de tu marido -dije

-¿Qué hizo Jasper? -pregunto Alice confundida

-Acaba de poner un galón de azúcar al panqueque de Bella -dije viendo que Jasper no estaba en la habitación

-¿El hizo eso? -Pregunto Bella- ¡Los panqueques son mis favoritos! Es un emo imbécil

-¡El no es emo!

-Bueno emo no, pero si estreñido

-Jasper tiene razón, pareces un palo de golf

-Ella no parece un palo de Golf -la defendí. Mientras cargaba a Bella y corría a velocidad vampírica hasta el auto

A mitad de camino a Seattle Bella rompió a reír -¿Qué es tan gracioso? -le pregunte mirándola de reojo

-Todavía estoy en pijama -dijo ella riendo de nuevo, realmente no le encontraba el lado chistoso, pero igual me reí-. ¿Edward?

-¿dime?

-Tu dijiste "la culpa es de tu esposo" ¿Jazz y Ally no son muy jóvenes para casarse?

-Podemos vivir mucho más tiempo que los humanos, teníamos esta edad cuando nos cambiamos, por ejemplo yo aparento tener 17 cuando en realidad tengo 109 -le confesé- Alice fue cambiada a los 19 en la década de 1920, así que tiene alrededor de 80 años Jasper fue cambiado a los 20 años, en 1863, así que tiene 130 años,

-Vaya, si son viejos

-Gracias- dije sarcásticamente

-Solo bromeaba, ¿yo seré un vampiro?

-No se -dije rezando por qué no lo fuera.

-Vale, ¿cuanto falta para llegar?

-Alrededor de cinco minuto

-¡Genial! -dijo y yo me reí, me recordaba a Aro Vulturi, siempre diciendo Genial o Fascinante, no entiendo como Bella puede estar tan emocionada solo vamos a un restaurante de comida rápida, grasiento y lleno de malolientes alimentos.

Nos estacionamos y bella se bajo corriendo.


	8. Mcdonalds

McDonald's

Salí del auto y cerré la puerta con llave, cuando me di la vuelta no vi a Bella

-¿Bella donde estas? -llame con un poco de miedo ¿y si alguien se la llevo?

-Estoy aquí tonto -dijo ella al lado de la puerta del local.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso -dije acercándome a ella- alguien podría secuestrarte

-Lo siento Eddy.

-Te perdono, pero solo esta vez, si lo vuelves a hacer no te perdonare, me asustaste mucho

-Vale, lamento haberte asustado

-Está bien, ahora vamos a comer -dije entrando al local y enseguida me puse a hacer la cola

-H..Hola bienvenido a Mcdonalds M..Mi nonombre es Ka..Kara -balbuceo la empleada _wow es guapísimo es todo un dios_

-Panqueques por favor

-¿Q..que quiquiere de beber?

-¡Leche de chocolate! - dijo Bella

-Muy bien pase a la derecha

-Gracias dije educadamente

-Siguiente -dijo la empleada

-¿Sabes una cosa? -dijo Bella sonriendo

-¿Qué?

-Adivina

-Mmm tu color favorito es el naranja.

-Si, pero no es de eso de lo que hablo

-entonces ¿de qué hablas?

-Los juguetes ¡son vampiros! -dijo y eso si que no me lo esperaba

-Bella no lo digas en voz alta.

-Yo no dije que eras uno decía...

-Mi mama me dijo que él es un vampiro -mira y vi a un niño que me apuntaba con su dedo

Esto no era bueno… tal vez nunca le debimos decir a Bella que éramos vampiros

-Tommy, no inventes tal cosa, además es mala educación apuntar, lo siento mucho, tiene una imaginación muy activa

-No importa -dije y me voltee -¿Bella?

-Estaba diciendo que los juguetes son vampiros

-Ah, lo siento no escuche bien. ¿Emmett es tu hermano favorito?

-No.

-¿Jasper?

-No, el es un emo imbécil

-no es bueno decir eso

-Bueno que él no se meta con mis alimentos

-Tienes razón, pero igual no es bueno. Ve a buscar una mesa Bella

-Está bien, dijo ella antes de correr hacia una mesa.

Me acerque a donde ella iba, justo delante de la ventana

-acá esta -dije poniendo los panqueques delante de ella -¿necesitas que los corte?

-¿podrías?

-No es ningún problema -dije y me puse delante de ella y comencé a cortar los panqueques a velocidad humana, de reojo vi a bella removerse, voltee a verla y vi que trataba de alcanzar el juguete -como primero

-nada de peros come primero

-pero

-dije que nada de pero

-Bien -se quejo cruzándose de brazos

-Aquí están tus panqueques

-Gracias, los ya tu sabes que ¿pueden comer comida de humanos?

-No ¿Por qué? -Para responder mi pregunta empujo la bandeja hacia mi -te reto a que comas

Eww eso es desagradable, me dieron ganas de vomitar, si no fuera que soy vampiro y eso es mala educación, probablemente empiece a llorar -voy a comer un poco, pásame el tenedor

Ella me entrego el tenedor y sonrió, tome un poco, y trate de no probarlo pero no funciono, trate de imaginarme que sabía bien, pero sabía que estaba bromeando.

-Mmm eso estuvo delicioso -

-No te gusto ¿verdad?

-No -admití riendo

Mientras yo reía Bella agarro otro pedazo de panqueque y me lo metió en la boca

-Uhhh Bella ¡Esto es asqueroso!

-Lo siento Eddy, ¿estoy perdonada?-pregunto haciendo un puchero

-Si. Pero no lo hagas de nuevo, o yo…

-tu que

-O yo voy a hacer esto -dije lanzándole un pedazo de torta

-¡Hey! -dijo ella lanzando un puñado de panqueques. Me reí junto a muchos más.

-A menos que ustedes deseen limpiar todo el lugar les sugiero que paren -dijo Kara desde detrás del mostrador y Bella le saco la lengua

_Niña ingrata._

-Termina de comer lo que queda Bells -le dije, cuando termino de comer le pase el juguete -¿Cómo lo llamaras?

-Edward

-¿Qué?

-dije que el muñeco de llamara Edward -dijo mostrándome el muñeco

-Eww. Eso es genial gracias -dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-¡Ahora vamos no!

Nos metimos dentro del coche para ir a casa y escuche un ruido, mire a Bella y ella me miraba con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, ella miro a otro lado y yo volví a mirar la carretera. Después sentí algo frio que se vertía en mi cabeza y se corría por todos lados, mire para abajo y vi un liquido marrón (leche con chocolate) por todo mi cuerpo y mi asiento, mire a Bella y tenía la botella en la mano

-Bella ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

-Has empezado tú

-Si pero es mi coche, y ahora tendré que limpiarlo

-¿A si? -pregunto ella abriendo los ojos

-si, y a si tambien - dije riéndome mientras vertía jarabe en su cabeza

Me pregunto que dirá Esme cuando nos vea así de sucios, llenos de comida, ojala salga bien.

-tengo jarabe en mi pelo -dijo ella en medio tratando de no reírse medio tratando de no llorar

-¿He herido tus sentimientos?

-No -dijo y ella puso lo que quedaba en mi pelo

-oye eso no es agradable

-Es divertido, si me dejas volcar estos dos -dijo alzando dos jarabes que estaban en sus manos- hare cualquier cosa

-¿En serio? -pregunte y ella asintió- ¿lavaras mi coche si te dejo?

-No se

-Dijiste cualquier cosa

-Te ayudare en cualquier cosa.

-está bien -dijo realmente no quería tener más jarabe en mi cabello, y ni hablar de mis asientos, pero quiero tenerla contenta.

-Gracias -dijo ella besando mi mejilla después de echarme encima los dos jarabes, y luego agarraba las servilletas y me las pegaba

-Te ves como un pato -dijo riendo wow, eso no sonó muy bien si ponemos el doble sentido.

-¿de dónde sacaste esa idea? -pregunte riendo

-De edward

-¿El juguete verdad?

-si

Mire a "Edward" -usted es muy inteligente -me siento estúpido, ¿Por qué le hable a un juguete?, me estoy convirtiendo como Emmett ¡AYUDENME!

-¿entramos así?

-Si, Bella, por el camino de la entrada

-Lo sabía

-si claro -dije y ella me saco la lengua

Ente al garaje y nos bajamos, caminamos a la casa y cuando abrí la puerta Esme estaba allí, sus ojos parecían platos, grandes pero GRANDES platos,

-Estamos en problemas


	9. Baño

Esta historia pertenece a  y yo solo la estoy traduciendo a pedido de ella. Lo que significa que tengo permiso, (esta historia esta en mi cuenta en ) estoy muy entusiasmada con este proyecto y ojala a ustedes les guste.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Baño

-Esme yo lo puedo explicar -dije

-Edward porque...- se veía enojada y sus pensamientos no eran muy alegres que digamos

-Lo hice yo, mami, lo siento -dijo Bella interrumpiendo a Esme y haciendo su típica mirada de perrito.

-¿Por qué están llenos de jarabe? -Dijo y me volteo a mirar - y piezas de servilletas.

-Fuimos a McDonald's -dijo Bella, tratando de desviar la atención

-Eso es grandioso Bella ¿se divirtieron?

-¡Si lo hicimos! Mira -dijo ella sacando a Edward

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un como lo nombre

-¿Cómo?

-¡adivina! ¿Qué los vampiros no saben jugar a las adivinanzas?

-si es como jugar, dame una pista

-es un el -dijo Bella

-¿su nombre es Edward? -pregunto sonriendo haciendo que la mandíbula de Bella se abriera como un pez enorme,

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunto lentamente

-No lo sé, Edward ve a bañarte, yo bañare a Bella

-Pero yo quiero- dije, en realidad yo no sé porque quiero, solo ciento que soy responsable por ella, que tengo que cuidar de ella, yo solo, no alguien más.

-Tienes que tomar una dicha también.

-Puedo ducharla después -suplique,

-Está bien, ganas de nuevo. Ve a bañarte

-no te sientes en los muebles Bella. Esta muy sucia

-¡Pero no quiero estar de pie! -se quejo Bella mientras subía las escaleras

**Esme PoV**

Edward es muy posesivo sobre ella, hade..

-¿Qué sucede con Eddy? ¿Está bien? -pregunto Bella interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-no sucede nada con Edward, el fue a tomar una dicha - tan lindo suena cuando le dice Eddy

-Ok, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -pregunto Bella, pero seguía mirando las escaleras por donde Edward se había ido

-Bella, no te preocupes por él, estará bien, lo prometo.

-Lo sé, entonces ¿Qué hacemos? -volvió a preguntar

-esperar para bañarte.

-no, yo no me quiero bañar ¡Por favor no! -grito Bella

-¡Bella cálmate! ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Yo no quiero bañarme!

**-¿Por qué? Podríamos hacerlo más divertido con juguetes -dije desesperada por que dejara de gritar**

**-¿Enserio? -pregunto **

**-si -dije sonriendo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa**

**Entonces edward bajo las escaleras corriendo envuelto en una toalla**

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Bella está bien?**

**-Edward todo está bien, ve a la ducha -**___y busca algo de ropa_- añadí mentalmente y el subió de nuevo

-Y Edward hace algo -le pregunte a Bella

-Si -dijo y apretó un botón y se escucho un gruñido proveniente del vampirito

-eso es genial- _supongo_

-¿Puedo llevarlo a la bañera conmigo? -pregunto Bella

-No veo el problema -dije y nos encaminamos a su habitación - ¿Qué quieres usar esta noche?

-Pijama -dijo ella riendo

- ya lo sé , pero ¿Cuál?

-Cualquiera

Tome una de seda azul, ¿Por qué Alice compra seda de Niño? ¿No debería ser rosada?

Camine por el pasillo seguida por Bella, abrí el agua asegurándome que no era ni muy fría ni muy caliente, pero era difícil saberlo

-¿Esta buena? -le pregunte a Bella y ella se acerco y puso su mano en el agua

-No, esta fría -dijo ella temblando.

Moví la perilla un poco -¿Y ahora?

-Está bien

Metí la mano bajo el agua caliente para recordar cómo poner el agua siempre - ok bella quítate la ropa y ponla en el cesto de la esquina

Cuando la bañera estuvo lista, bella se metió en ella

Cogí el vaso lleno de agua y se lo eche en su cabeza, hice lo mismo tres veces, agarre el champú y se lo puse en la cabeza, entonces tome el vaso de nuevo y la enjuague

-¿Dónde está Edward? -pregunto Bella mirando alrededor de la bañera

-el está en la tina solo hay que buscarlo -dije buscando el muñeco entre el agua

-¡lo encontre! -dijo ella y me salpico

-¡ahora estas mojada! -dijo y yo me reí

Realmente era agradable, no me importaba ser salpicada, era cosa de un niño pequeño yo siempre he querido un niño, y ahora que soy un vampiro no puedo dar a luz a un niño, aunque lo hice una vez cuando era humana, pero mi pequeño no vivió mas que unos minutos, no me malinterpreten amo a mis hijos pero son diferentes a Bella, ella es humana, puedo verla crecer y envejecer, ella es mi bebe que nunca tuve.

-Mama ¿puedo salir?

-dije y me puse de pie, para buscarle una toalla, la ayude a salir de la bañera y la envolví en una toalla, le puse la pijama nueva pero ella no hablaba -¿Bella?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no hablas?

-No lo sé, sabes no siempre hablare -dijo saliendo por la puerta

¿Todos los niños tienen los cambios de humor como ella?


	10. Mocosa chismosa!

Esta historia pertenece a  y yo solo la estoy traduciendo a pedido de ella. Lo que significa que tengo permiso, (esta historia esta en mi cuenta en ) estoy muy entusiasmada con este proyecto y ojala a ustedes les guste.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

**Mocosa Chismosa**

**Jasper PoV**

Emmett y yo estábamos jugando con la consola Wii, y yo iba ganando 10 a 0

-Jasper, deberíamos dejar de jugar e ir a comprar otro juego -dijo Emmett mirando la televisión

-Cierto, ¿ahora o cuando terminemos esta ronda?

-que piensas tu

-después de la ronda

-respuesta correcta hermanito.

Oí pasos bajar las escaleras y al voltear vi a Bella caminando lentamente hacia abajo, y le puse pausa al juego

-¿Qué quieres?

-quería ver que estaban haciendo -dijo ella inocentemente

-estamos jugando un juego, y luego iremos a comprar un juego -dijo Emmett

_¿Para qué decirle que vamos a hacer? Ella nos odia_

-¿Puedo ir?

-¿Por qué quieres ir?

-Quiero un juego

-¿Por qué no te lleva Edward?

-El dijo que ustedes iban y que fuera con ustedes

_-Gracias Edward__**- **_pensé sarcásticamente

-¡Si! Mini huevo puede venir -dijo Emmett disfrutando de su llegada

-Emmett- me queje en voz baja para que ella no escuchara. Y una vez más fui ignorado ¿Por qué la gente no me hace caso justamente hoy?

-Vamos -dijo Emmett cargando a Bella

Tomamos el Jeep de Emmett y llegamos al centro en unos 20 minutos, durante todo el tiempo Emmett y Bella se la pasaron hablando de cosas al azar.

Caminamos por las puertas, sabíamos exactamente donde queríamos pero, pero bella quería a ir a la juguetería "Sonrisas", y Emmett emocionado acompaño a la mocosa llamada Bella. Mientras yo me quedaba fuera de la tienda

Unos 15 minutos más tarde salieron -Jasper deberías ver lo que compramos -dijo Emmett y Bella estuvo de acuerdo gritando unos "SI"

-Preferiría que no -dije con frialdad y comenzamos a caminar

-esta de mal humor.-dijo Emmett pero lo ignore

Entramos a la tienda y por fortuna no había mucha gente, nos acercamos a los juegos de Wii, Emmett y yo nos acercamos a los juegos de Carrera mientras que Bella a los de niña.

-¿Cuánto dinero has traído Emm? -pregunte, espero que lo suficiente para comprar almenas tres

-¡me vas a odiar! Solo he traído lo suficiente para comprar un solo juego -confeso Emmett como si estuviera confesando un asesinato

-Tienes que estar bromeando -dije mirándolo y el negro -¿Qué no aprendiste la ultima vez?

-Mmm ¿no?

…

Buscamos a través de los juegos, y no vimos ninguno que nos gustaba así que comenzamos en los de asesinatos, después de buscar encontramos "Residente del mal 3" en ese momento Bella llego corriendo con un juego en sus manos

-¿Me lo compran? ¡Porfa!

-No-dije y ella miro a Emmett

-¿Por favor? Teddy

-te dije que no -volví a decir y ella comenzó a "llorar" que buena actriz es esta niña

-¿Por qué no me lo compras? -pregunto mostrándome un juego de "veterinarios"

-Déjame pensarlo… no -dije sonriendo y ella ahora si se puso a llorar… Edward me va matar

-¿Por qué? -pregunto con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

-Por que-comencé a decir pero fui interrumpido

-Deja de molestar a la niña, tiene como cinco años y tu diecinueve -dijo una señora rubia ojos azules, se parecía mucho a Rosalie excepto en los ojos

-¿Por qué no se mete en su propio problema?

-eres tan inmaduro, ¡Anormal! -dijo y se marcho

-Edward te pateara el trasero cuando le diga -susurro Bella

-Si prometes no decirle a Edward que te hice llorar te compro el juego -le dije mirándola, pero eso no la afecto como la hacía con otros humanos

-Hecho -dijo y llevo el juguete a la caja

Compramos el juego y nos fuimos, cuando llegamos a la casa Bella, con ayuda de Emmett, salto del Jeep y corrió a la casa gritando "Eddy, Eddy"

-¿Si Bella?

-¡tengo un juego nuevo! ¡Y Jasper me hizo llorar!

Retrocedí unos pasos mientras escuchaba que el gruñido de Edward se hacía más potente

_Mocosa Chismosa._ -pensé


	11. te perdono mocosa

_**te perdono mocosa**_

**Edward PoV**

Bella entro a la casa corriendo mientras gritaba mi nombre "Eddy, Eddy"

Reí entre dientes, odio ese nombre pero cuando ella lo usa me encanta.

-¡Tengo un nuevo juego! -Dijo llegando hasta a mí- ¡Y Jasper me hizo llorar!

¿El hizo llorar a **mi **Bella?

_Mocosa Chismosa_ -pensó Jasper

-¡Por que diablos hiciste llorar a Bella! -grite fuera de mi

-¡Me avergonzó en público! -grito en respuesta

-¿Cómo te va a avergonzar? Por dios tiene cinco años

_Te contare lo que paso -pensó Jasper_

_**FLASH BACK**_

-¿Me lo compran? ¡Porfa!

-No-dije y ella miro a Emmett

-¿Por favor? Teddy

-te dije que no -volví a decir y ella comenzó a "llorar" que buena actriz es esta niña

-¿Por qué no me lo compras? -pregunto mostrándome un juego de "veterinarios"

-Déjame pensarlo… no -dije sonriendo y ella ahora si se puso a llorar… Edward me va matar

-¿Por qué? -pregunto con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

-Por que-comencé a decir pero fui interrumpido

-Deja de molestar a la niña, tiene como cinco años y tu diecinueve -dijo una señora rubia ojos azules, se parecía mucho a Rosalie excepto en los ojos

-¿Por qué no se mete en su propio problema?

-eres tan inmaduro, ¡Anormal! -dijo y se marcho

-Edward te pateara el trasero cuando le diga -susurro Bella

-Si prometes no decirle a Edward que te hice llorar te compro el juego -le dije mirándola, pero eso no la afecto como la hacía con otros humanos

-Hecho -dijo y llevo el juguete a la caja

Compramos el juego y nos fuimos, cuando llegamos a la casa Bella, con ayuda de Emmett, salto del Jeep y corrió a la casa gritando "Eddy, Eddy"

-¿Si Bella?

-¡tengo un juego nuevo! ¡Y Jasper me hizo llorar!

**Fin Flash Back**

-Al parecer rompió la promesa

-¡Si! Solo porque ella es una niña mimada que debería estar en un orfanato -dijo y Bella comenzó a Llorar.

-¿Bella? Por dios el no quiso decir eso

_Si quise decir eso_

-Jasper por dios ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - pregunte entre dientes

-_Ya te dije_

-Bella por favor ignóralo, el solo esta de mal humor

-Jasper es un Emo imbécil y es débil -Dijo Bella haciendo que Jasper gruñera

_-Yo no soy débil ¡estaba en la guerra! No estaba a punto de morir por una pequeña influenza Española, ¿Quién dice que no puedo hacerle frente a una pequeña humana? Se comporta así por que con ustedes consigue lo que quiere._

Pensó Jasper mientras que yo aun trataba de calmar a Bella, pero no funcionaba debido a Jasper, decidí agorarlo y tratar de calmar a Bella, después el me las pagaría.

-Bella cálmate por favor -dije sintiendo que pronto tendría un ataque de historia

-No quiero a Jasper

-No lo hagas

-Por que el me trata a así

-Por que... -piensa en algo -el realmente quería ese juego

-pero yo quería el mío.

-Ya lo sé, el esta celoso porque eres muy especial para nosotros, pero tienes que saber que no todo es acerca de ti. Necesitas compartir y ser amable con los demás. Ahora ¿Por qué no buscamos a Jasper y le pides disculpas

-pero

-Nada de peros, vamos y le pides disculpas.

-está bien -dijo y salimos a buscar en los alrededores de la casa

Después de unos 10 minutos por fin lo encontramos.

-¿Jasper?

_¿Ahora qué quiere? _-¿Qué quieres?

-Lo siento

_¿Para qué me pide disculpas? _-¿Por qué?

-Por lo de la tienda.

-Te perdono mocosa -dijo el alborotándole el cabello


	12. amor de niños ¿Verdad?

si les gusta la pareja de viajes en el tiempo de **Tom Riddle y Hermione Granger** vayan a "**corazón tenebroso"**

**2 años más tarde**

**Bella tiene 7 años**

**Amor de niños… ¿verdad?**

-Vamos Bella, levántate, es tu primer día en primer grado -dije moviéndola, este sería su primer año en la escuela ya que no fue el año pasado -levántate, no querrás llegar tarde hoy ¿verdad?

-Mmm -murmuro y se volcó dándome la espalda

-¿Quieres que Emmett venga a despertarte? -dije y como si fuera magia Bella se sentó

-¿Por qué tengo que ir a la escuela? ¿Por qué Esme no me enseña acá en casa?

-Bella ya tuvimos esta discusión, tú no puedes ser educada acá en casa… ¿no quieres tener amigos?

-Ustedes son mis amigos.

-Bella, es necesario que tengas otros amigos… no solo tus hermanos -aunque siempre he deseado que fuéramos mas, ella siempre me vera como su hermano… es muy pequeña ahora pero será MIA cuando sea grande.

**-**Lo sé, pero con ustedes no necesito amigos

-Tu iras a la escuela y punto -dije y Salí de la habitación, siempre teníamos estas peleas cuando se hablaba de la escuela, ella es muy mimada para su bien, la quiero pero ella habuses es muy molesta, si fuera humano tendría dolor de cabeza todos los días.

Baje las escaleras, donde estaban todos

-debes calmarte Edward -dijo Jasper enviándome olas de tranquilidad -solo tiene siete y es su primer día, no debes tener miedo, tu también tuviste tu primer día en la escuela

-¿Cómo voy a acordarme? ¡Eso fue hace más de 100 años! -dije alterado.

-creo que deberías tomar un descanso -dijo Jasper enviándome otra ola de tranquilidad

-Déjense de boberías, ella bajara en dos segundo, ah y ella está enojada contigo Edward -dijo Alice

Bella comenzó a bajar los escalones y me paso por un lado, sin mirarme ni nada y fue directo hacia Jasper.

-Buenos días Jasper -dijo Bella abrazándolo, se llevaban bien desde que Jasper le compro el juego.

-Buenos días Bella -dijo con su acento sureño que ella tanto amaba ¿Cómo? No lo sé, es tan molesto.

Ella comenzó a saludar a todos, primero a Jasper luego Emmett y Rosalie y después Esme y Carlisle

-que tengas un fantástico primer día Bells -dijo Carlisle abrazándola.

-Si papa

-Buena suerte cariño -dijo Esme abrazándola también -si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

-Si tú vas a estar acá en la casa ¿Por qué no estudio acá? -y aquí vamos de nuevo

-Bella -le advertí pero no me hizo caso.

-Aunque sea ve una semana solamente - dije bajito tratando de que Bella no escuchara, pero su rostro se ilumino y me dio las gracias mientras que yo solo asentí

-Hey Bella, ¿quieres ir a la escuela en el Jeep? -pregunto Emmett

-¡Si! -dijo ella riendo.

Nos metimos todos en el Jeep y cuando llegamos a la escuela Bella se bajo del auto y corrió adentro, según ella mientras más temprano empezaba más rápido se acababa

El día paso muy rápido **(la autora explica que no tenía ideas para el primer día de clases)**

Cuando llegamos a la casa Bella corrió a la cocina y yo la seguí

-Así que Bella ¿Cómo fue tu primer día?

-Genial. Hay un niño guapo en mi clase y creo que me quiere.

_Esto no es bueno ¡Ella es muy pequeña para pensar en eso! _-pensé

-Bella, ¿todavía quieres estudiar en casa? -pregunte esperanzado.

-No ya no.

_Genial… simplemente genial -_pensé sarcásticamente

-¿Por qué? Tú querías estudiar acá esta mañana

-Es por el chico guapo -dijo ella- me alegro que el vaya a mi salón -dijo y me abrazo para luego irse a su habitación

_Es un amor de niños… ¿verdad?_


	13. Conociendo su nombre

Se que tengo la mala fama de no actualizar mucho mis fic, lo admito Jajaja, pero tranquilos este fic lo tengo traducido hasta el capitulo 22, y cada vez que llego a 20 comentarios (EN ) traduzco un capitulo nuevo, asi que tranquilos esta historia esta para rato Jajaja

Otra cosa, estoy esperando que una autora me de su permiso para traducir su historia llamada "My Little Girl" que se trata que Bella es hijo de Tanya y Vladimir (del clan rumano) y como reaccionarían sus padres al saber que su niñita tiene el corazón roto, y como reaccionarían los Vulturis, Tios de Bella, -ya que Athenedora es hermana de Vladimir- será muy buena, ya tengo el primer capitulo traducido solo estoy esperando que la autora me de su permiso.

Pues no les entretengo mas, aca esta el capitulo de hoy, es corto pero tranquilos los próximos son LARGOS. Jajaja recuerden que esta es una traducción (diría el nombre de la autora pero se me olvido como se llama xD)

**Conociendo su nombre**

Edward PoV

¿Por qué tenían que mandarla a la escuela? Me pregunto si mí "querida" hermana Alice sabia de esto… fui a buscar a Alice y la encontre en la sala, hablando con Jasper.

-¿Lo has visto? -pregunte mirándola

-Estábamos hablando -me regaño Jasper

-No me importa -dije sin mirarlo

-pero a mi sí, yo me crie sin intrer… -comenzó a decir pero lo corte

-no me interesa, Ahora Alice, ¿lo viste

Jasper no se molesto refunfuñando y se alejo

-¿Ver qué? -pregunto Alice haciendo que me molestara mas.

-No te hagas la tonta, sabes de lo que hablo.

_No tengo ni idea _

-Bella vio a un "chico guapo" no me digas que no has visto eso.

-Ah, eso

-Si, eso -dije rodando los ojos

-Si lo vi, mañana le preguntara algo y ella dirá que si -comenzó a decir pero yo la corte

-¿ella va a salir con él? -pregunte y ella asintió- ¡¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste antes?

-Te lo acabo de decir ¿no? -pregunto ella sonriendo.

-Pero si me hubieras advertido antes no la hubiera mandado al colegio.

-tranquilo Ed, romperán al día siguiente

Suspire, cuando algo hizo clic en mi cabeza -¿Por qué romperán?

-Hombre, déjala ir, ya no tiene cinco años -dijo Emmett detrás de mi -déjala ser, dale libertad

-¿Emmett?

-¿Si, hermanito?

-¿puedes callarte?

_¿Es una pregunta? -Pensó Emmett- tú sabes que me gusta hablar._

Justo en ese momento Bella entro corriendo a la habitación - ¿Qué hacen?

-Nada… solo hablamos -le dije

-¿de que? -

-Entonces -comenzó Emmett- ¿Quién es el muchacho que te gusta? -pregunto Emmett, haciendo que Bella se pusiera roja como un tomate.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Que pregunta más difícil -dije con sarcasmo mirando a Emmett- ¿sabes la respuesta Emmett?

-se supone que debo -_¿Cómo se supone que debo saber? Yo no soy un adivino_

-¿se te olvido que yo veo el futuro y Edward lee la mente verdad? -pregunto Alice.

-Pensé que no podías leer mi mente -dijo Bella.

-no puedo hacerlo ¿te acuerdas que tengo excelente oído? -dije haciendo que ella se ruborizara de nuevo

-OH si, lo había olvidado. De todos modos él se llama


	14. Conociendo su nombre Part 2

**Jajaja le gane a mi gemelita Gaby (Gabriela-Lua) una apuesta, ahora ella me esta haciendo un one shott Jajaja consistía en que quien duraba mas tiempo despierta, ella se quedo domida como entre las 4:50 a 5:10 mientras que yo me dormi a las 6:06**

**Gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me emocionan!**

**Conociendo su nombre PARTE DOS.**

-su nombre es Jacob, Jacob Black -dijo Bella ¿Por qué su apellido se me hace familiar?

-¿y el va a la escuela?

-Mmm si

_¿Qué sucede Edward? -pregunto mentalmente Alice._

-¿fue a alguna escuela diferente el año pasado? -pregunte, creo que conozco a este chico, bueno no al pero si su nombre.

-Si.

-A que escuela

-La escuela Quileute -¡Bingo!

-Bella ve a la cama -dije duramente

-Pero son las seis

-A la cama.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros

-¡Te odio! -grito y se fue

-No, Bella espera, lo siento - dije tratando de ir tras ella pero Alice no me lo permitió.

-Edward, ¿Por qué preguntas tanto?

-su apellido se me hace familiar, "Black" creo saber quién es. Pero no estoy seguro.

-Yo no recuerdo ese apellido -dijo Alice. Concentrándose en recordar.

-Ustedes no estaban con nosotros cuando nos encontramos con ellos, creo que son una tribu o algo así

-Recuerdo haber oído algo acerca de una tribu que se convertían en hombres lobo -dijo Jasper

-Si, creo que son ellos, pero quien sabe, tal vez tengan el mismo apellido -dije -pero lo dudo… misma escuela… mismo apellido.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos 20 minutos

-voy a elegir algo para Bella -dijo Alice y subió las escaleras.

-Tú no quieres que Bella salga con el ¿verdad? -pregunto Jasper sintiendo mis emociones.

-No, y no es solo por que sea muy joven si no que no la quiero cerca del, el será un licántropo -dije

-Pero eso no cambiara cuando sea mayor

-tal vez.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-No lo sé, además Alice dijo que solo será un día… -dije encogiéndome de hombros

Bella bajo los escalones y vino directo a mí a darme un abrazo -siento mucho ave sido mala contigo, no te odio, te quiero y mucho.

-Yo también te quiero Bella -dije regresándole el abrazo.

-¿Podemos jugar un juego? -pregunto Bella.

-¿Qué tal mañana? Debes ir a la cama ahora, te prometo que mañana jugaremos

-¿Qué pasa si no voy a la cama? -dijo luego de pensarlo.

-No jugamos -dije sonriendo y su cara decayó.

-Muy bien… me voy a la cama -dijo y subió las escalera pero se detuvo en el ultimo escalón - Los quiero a todos -dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Rosalie y Emmett que estaban "ocupados" la oyeran.

Después de media hora fue la habitación de Bella, ya estaba dormida, la noche paso tranquila, dijo el nombre de Jacob un par de veces provocando que algo dentro de mí se estremeciera, Salí del cuarto y al bajar las escaleras Emmett me bombardeo

-¿de verdad estas celoso? ¡Celosito! -dijo Emmett riendo

-¡Vete a la mierda! -_wow ¿de verdad yo dije eso?_

-¡Edward! No permito ese vocabulario en esta casa- grito Esme

-Lo siento Esme -dije viendo a Emmett

_¿Don perfecto esta en problemas? Jajaja estas en problemas- _¿Alguien puede ser tan infantil como Emmett?

-Al fin don perfecto reprimido, tendrá algo de acción en algunos años

-¡Emmett! -grito Esme, ojala no despierte a Bella

-No sabes cuánto me gustaría borrar esa sonrisa de tu cara, Bella tiene derecho a una vida, déjala crecer Edward, algún día se casara y tendrá hijos

-si Esme- dije divertido… no mostrare cuanto me afectaron sus palabras.

-Y cuanto a Ti Emmett, te he dicho que si Edward este celoso es su problema, no quiero que trates de hacerlo sentir mal ni que te burles a sus costillas ¿me escuchaste?

-Si, si -dijo Emmett distraído

-¡Emmett! -grito Esme

-Si mama te escuche

Entonces Bella empezó a bajar las escaleras - Emmett me despertó -se quejo

_Esa niña sufre de reacción tardada -_se burlo Emmett viendo la televisión

-Lo siento Bella -me disculpe por algo que no hice

-No tengo sueño ¿podemos jugar?

-Tienes que ir a la escuela -dije y ella me vio con su carita manipuladora- muy bien ¿Qué quieres jugar?


	15. jugando muñecas

es largo este capitulo, me costo traducir pense en dividirlo en dos partes pero al final lo hice completo, espero que lo disfruten perdonen los errores ortograficos.

jugando muñecas

-¡Muñecas! -grito y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi ¿Muñecas? Es el juego más estúpido de toda la historia

Entre a su habitación y en el piso habían muñecas y accesorios de la barbie por todos lados ¿Quién compro todo esto?

-¿Por qué no juegas con Alice? -pregunte desesperado por salir de esta. Si juego, no podre vivir con las burlas de mis hermanos. Probablemente traten de sacarme un foto y si lo hacen la esparcirán por toda la escuela, puedo imaginarme "Edward el chico Barbie" será una tortura y más cuando escucho sus pensamientos

-¿No me quieres?

-Por supuesto que te quiero, simplemente creo que este es un juego de niñas

-Si me quieres tienes que jugar con migo, no creo que Alice quiera ser Ken - perfecto ya me lo imagino Edward Cullen el chico Ken, y seguido por los múltiples pensamiento acerca si soy gay. Y ¡No lo soy! Mmm creo que lo bueno sería que Jessica me dejaría en paz…

-está bien juguemos -dije

-Gracias -dijo buscando algo en su armario. Me acerque al juego y mire alrededor pero no vi ningún chico, Bella busco una tijera para cortarle el cabello a una muñeca para que haga de chico.

Mire a la muñeca que estaba frente a mí, tenía en mismo cabello que Bells

En ese momento Bella salió del armario -¿Cuál pref... -Comenzo a decir pero se callo cuando choco con la puerta y ella se cayo, la tome antes de que su cabeza hiciera contacto con el suelo.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunte?

-No, me golpee mi dedo meñique -se quejo

Este es el momento perfecto para salvarme de jugar muñecas -¿quieres ir a la cama? Así tal vez tu dedo se sienta mejor -mentí desesperadamente.

-No, estoy bien -dijo saliéndose de mi regazo y fue a recoger la muñeca, se acerco a mí y me la dio -aquí tienes tu nombre es Jacob -¿esa niña está obsesionada con ese niñato o qué? Dudo que sea tan bonito como bella lo pinta… me falta información sobre este Jacob Black.

Incluso si él fuera tan fuerte y apuesto como Bella dijo, apuesto que puede conseguir a alguien mejor, solo tiene que esperar y conocer más gente, ella es buena y cariñosa, se que sonare sobre-protector pero estoy segura que ella puede conseguir a alguien mejor… como yo.

-Yo soy Jacob y tu bella… ¿Soy Jacob Black?

-si, Jacob Black -dijo sonrojándose

Esto es tan patético, aunque no lo diré en voz alta- ¿Cómo se juega?

-No hay reglas, es libre la forma de jugar -dijo recogiendo la "Barbie Bella"

Esto es humillante… preferiría seguir callado y no hacer nada pero Bella está esperando a que diga algo -¡esto es fantástico! -fingí entusiasmo

-Lo sé, puedes empezar a ponerle ropa encima -no me gustan esas palabras juntas

-¿Por qué no tiene ropa? -pregunte severamente

-Por que así es como la saque de la caja -sabia que estaba mintiendo pero fingí creerle, porque yo creo saber la verdadera respuesta, pero tal vez esté equivocado.

-Mmm -cogí unos pantalones y Bella comenzó a Reír contagiándome segundos después

-¿Qué?

-no le va a caber, no se hizo para el -dijo riendo, me dio otros pantalones estos eran más grandes -trata con estos

Deslice el pantalón con problemas, pero al final lo conseguí solo faltaba una camisa

-Mmm -busque entre la ropa y encontre una camisa manga corta negra -¿estás segura que esto no es para chica, es algo apretado,

-si, es como la que Jake usa -dijo la frase rápidamente ¿ese chico usa camisas apretadas?

-Jacob lleva la ropa apretada? -pregunte mirándola una vez más se ruborizo, pero asintió con la cabeza -no me gusta este chico, es mala influenza

-Edward- ¿ya no soy Eddy? -el es realmente agradable y divertido

-¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera has hablado con él? -ella dijo que era lindo pero solo lo había visto de lejos.

-Bueno, el estaba con unas personas y lanzo un montón de chistes, es muy gracioso.

-está bien, pero todavía no me gusta…

-Por supuesto -dijo rodando los ojos -ni siquiera le has hablado Ed, además ya el no me gusta -dijo riendo -¿podemos jugar ya?

-Por supuesto ¿Cómo quieres que empiece?

-llama la puerta -dijo mostrándome una casita

Llame a la "Puerta" y Barbie Bella me abrió

-Hola Jacob ¿Qué haces acá?

¿Qué digo ahora? -Eh… Mmm ¿nada? -bueno eso sonó mas pregunta qué respuesta.

-pediste haber dicho simplemente quería verte… inventa cosas -me regaño Bella

-Está bien

-Oh Jacob ¿Qué haces acá?

-solo vine a verte

-Bueno eso es tan amable de tu parte, por favor entrar -dijo con entusiasmo.

Hice que mi muñeco "caminara" hasta la sala y lo senté en el sofá

-¿quieres algo de tomar?

-¿Qué tienes? -pregunte levantando a mi muñeco del sillón y siguiéndola hasta la cocina de juguete.

Ella se dirigió hasta la nevera -tengo te, limonada, agua…

-¿y sangre? -pregunte sonriendo

-Jake no pediría eso -dijo con el ceño funcido

-Lo sé, pero es lo único que puede tomar mi muñeco -mentí

-¿Por qué haces esto? Solamente es un amor pasajero -dijo ella dejándome en shock

-Lo sé, pero tú eres muy joven solamente tienes siete

-Casi ocho.

-en ocho meses, por eso todavía eres demasiado joven

-¿Por qué quieres sangre Jake? -dijo ignorándome volviendo a empezar la tort… juego

-solo bromeaba Bella -dije- dame agua por favor.

-Muy bien, siéntate en la mesa de la cocina, senté a mi muñeco en la mini cocina cuando escuche un clic, mire hacia atrás y vi a Emmett, corrí hacia el dejando a Bella sola en su habitación

-¡Emmett! ¿Qué crees que haces con esa cámara? -grite corriendo escaleras abajo

-Yo no te dejare vivir tranquilo -grito -pondré esto por toda la escuela

-No Emmett, yo solo jugaba con Bella -dije corriendo rumbo al bosque siguiendo a Emmett.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? - ojala que lo pueda detener a tiempo, no lo podre hacer en publico

-A una tienda ¿adonde más?, revelare las imágenes -grito mientras seguía corriendo.

-sabes que soy el más rápido -dije acelerando.

-Si, pero llegare antes de que me atrapes -grito y yo salte aterrizando en la espalda de Emmett

-¡Jasper! -grito tirando la cámara hacia Jasper este la agarro y comenzó a correr.

-¡Denme esa maldita cámara!

-No hermanito

-¿Por qué me dices hermanito? Soy mayor que tu

-En años vampíricos si, pero cuando a mi me cambiaron tenia veinte y tu diecisiete, en años humanos soy mayor.

-¿Cuándo volverá Jasper? Necesito ir con bella

-¿quieres volver a jugar muñecas?

-No, pero bella no tiene ni idea de por qué me fui, probablemente este llorando -eso no es nada bueno probablemente este enojada conmigo y por culpa de Jasper y Emmett.

-es solo una broma, -dijo

-denme la cámara -dije duramente

-Si me haces daño no te daremos la cámara- dijo riendo., comencé a desacelerar y vi las luces del Wal-Mart ¡genial! Frene de golpe y Emmett se estrello contra mí. Haciéndonos caer al piso.

-Muy bien, ahora no llegaras lejos -dijo y se tiro sobre mi espalda dejándome acostado en el piso.

-He por lo menos déjame ver la fotografía

-Bien, pero si tomas la cámara, cosas malas sucederán -dijo

-Aja -dije y entramos a la tienda. Seguí el olor de Jasper

-He retrocede -dijo Jasper.

-No estoy haciendo nada, por lo menos déjame ver la foto -dije

-Si claro, -dijo y me la tiro

La foro era "perfecta" salía con una maldita muñeca en la mano, y Bella no aparecía solo yo, Genial

_Hombre, Esa foto es impresionante ¡soy un gran fotógrafo! -_pensó Emmett.

_Wow sales muy bien Edward- _Pensó Jasper.

-¿Por qué me torturan? -me queje

-eso es lo que se le hace a los hermanos menores- dijo Emmett pellizcándome las mejillas.

-Uy Mi pequeño Eddy esta molestito, pobrecito

-Cállate Emmett, suenas estúpido -dije

_¿Solo estúpido? _-pensó Jasper riendo

-creo que hay que cambiarle el pañal a Eddy esta de mal humor -dijo riendo histéricamente

-¡Emmett no tengo tres años! -grite.

-¿Pueden parar? Estamos en público -dijo Jasper viendo la mercancía de maternidad, y por supuesto Emmett aprovecho eso

-Mami Jazzy, Mami Jazzy -grito Emmett haciendo que todos se nos quedaran viendo

_Son muy grandes para la payasada_

_Pertenecen a un manicomio_

_Se me hacen familiares…_

_Que raros son_

-quieres dejar de llamar la atención Emmett, -dije golpeándole la cabeza, con la suficiente fuerza que si fuera humano le provocaría una conmoción cerebral

-¡Ay! ¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada -dije riendo -vamos a casa- dije y caminamos a la salida


	16. Splish Splash, empath taking a bath

**Mañana juega ITALIA, lastima que a las 9 Am, que fastidio a esa hora yo los fines de semana apenas me estoy durmiendo Jajajaja. Mmm me siento Mal T_T,**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a Mi Gemelita Gabriela-Lua (que ayer me ha traumatizado) y a mi socia Dibucrito xD aunque ellas no lean esta historia U.u este es su regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. **

**Mañana es el dia del Padre! Le compre a mi papa una tarjeta, a mis 13 años mis fondos no son muy altos U.u y el mismo prácticamente pago la tarjeta ya que el me había dado dinero ayer U.u si… se que estoy hablando ridiculeces es que estoy aburrida.**

**Pd: AMO A TOM RIDDLE, LUCIUS MALFOY, DRACO MALFOY, IAN SOMERHALDE, KELLAN LUTZ, Y GASPARD ULLIEL, (pero no se lo digan a Dibucrito ya que es su esposo platónico, ni a Ian S. ya que es el mio) xD.**

_**Splish Splash, **__**empath taking a bath**_

Bueno, eso fue raro -murmure para mí misma, edward simplemente se echo a correr sin ningún motivo. No pensé que le desagradara tanto jugar conmigo, me dejo, el ya no me quiere, sentí las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, me senté en el piso durante diez minutos y Edward volvió a mi habitación, me dirigí a mi cama y me puse debajo de las cobijas.

-Bella ¿Por qué lloras?

-por que no me quieres -llore

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Te fuiste cuando estábamos jugando.

-lo que sucede es que Jasper y Emmett estaban haciendo idioteces.

-como siempre… - reí

Sonrió y se inclino para darme un beso en la frente, el era tan agradable, el es como… como un ángel, -siento haberme ido ¿hay alguna manera de poder compensártelo?

**-**tengo una idea…

-Bella son las once tienes que ir a la escuela **(que envidia yo voy a la escuela a las seis!) **¿Qué tal si jugamos mañana?

-En la noche.

-Bella…

-Por favor Eddy -dije usando su apodo

Sonrió y me abrazo -Muy bien, pero si te da sueño vas a la cama

-¡Genial! -grite saltando en la cama

Corrí fuera del cuarto y en el pasillo vi a Emmett frente a la puerta del baño y me dirigí hacia él.

-Hola Emm -salude

-Hola Humanita -dijo el riendo

-¿Qué haces?

-Jasper está en el baño y yo estoy cantando una canción que odia

-¿cual es la canción?

-"Splish, Splash, empath taking a bath"*

-Eso es… divertido Emm -dije riendo

-lo se, eso mismo lo pienso yo, describe al antipatico de Jasper.

-¿Saben que yo los puedo oír verdad? -pregunto Jasper desde el Baño

-Si lo sabemos -dijo Emmett recargándose de la puerta.

Camine por el pasillo y me dirigí a las escaleras, ya que quería ir a la cocina por comida. Todo el camino por las escaleras me repetía una y otra vez que tenía que ser cuidadosa pero me tropecé en el último escalón, y Alice me sujeto.

-Vi que te ibas a caer, y si lo hacías Ed no estaría muy feliz

-Gracias… ¿me puedes soltar? -me dolía un poco como me sujetaba ella no es suave como Edward

-Lo siento, ¿quieres ir a vestirte?

-No -dije caminando pero ella me cerró el paso.

-¿Por Favor? -suplico

-¡No! -grite y corrí, mire detrás de mi hombro para ver si me seguía pero no había nadie, entonces choque con algo duro.

-si

-¿Por qué no estás en la cama?

-Edward y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. El jugara conmigo si no me duermo -sonreí, Edward hacia todo lo que yo quisiera.

-¿de verdad? -Pregunto y yo asentí -¿y si estas de mal humor mañana?

-soy la única que va a la escuela

-No lo eres, además Edward y los demás también van

-pero

-Que no se hable más.

-Bien -dije y me aleje, fui a la sala a ver televisión y hice el Zapping varias veces, lo deje en Nick y estaban dando Bob esponja, mi programa favorito

Creo que me quede dormida, luego de la tercera propaganda, ya que en la mañana me desperté en mi cuarto

-Oh dios Bella, te ves horrible -dijo Alice entrando al cuarto, me arrastro al baño pero yo no tenía muchas energías para quejarme

-tu ropa esta en tu cama -dijo luego de arreglarme.

¿Por qué no le hice caso a Edward cuando me dijo que durmiera? Fui a mi cama y me puse la ropa cuando baje Edward me había preparado un plato de cereal

-te dije que te durmieras -dijo poniendo el plato de cereal frente a mi

-Cállate -murmure con la boca llena y él se rio

Después de comer me baje de la silla y agarre mi bolso, para luego dirigirme al garaje, me acerque al Volvo de Edward y me metí en el asiento delantero, luego de cinco minutos todos salieron, edward se subió al asiento del conductor y emprendimos camino hacia mi escuela.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la escuela me baje del coche y cuando abrí la puerta de la escuela, me encontre a Jacob y él se acerco a mí.

***traducción: **Splish splash empath taking a bath: **Splish Splash el empatico en el**** baño esta **


	17. PROBLEMAS

.PROBLEMAS

...

Bella PoV

Jacob se acerco y se paro delante de mí, alce la vista y me sonrió.

-Bella ¿cierto?

-Si -dije mirándolo, me sentí como si mirarlo fuera una grosería pero a él pareció no importarle

-¿quieres salir conmigo?

Oh por dios, el popular Jacob Black me pidió ¡A mí! La simple Bella Swan (salvo que vivo con vampiros) que saliera con el -si

-Genial -dijo sonriendo,- nos vemos más tarde -dijo y se alejo junto a sus amigos

Me siento como una idiota, solo me dijo dos palabras y yo me emociono. Me dirigí a mi salón y me senté en mi pupitre

El profesor entro y comenzó con su aburrida y la falta de sueño me pasó factura, deje que me llevara la oscuridad con gusto,

Estaba soñando con la noche pasada, cuando Emmett me enseño la graciosa canción.

-Splish splash empath taking a bath - me sobresalte cuando escuche las risas de los demás, mire para los lados y todos me veían mientras reían. Incluso Jacob, si Eddy estuviera acá seguro les rompería el cuello por burlarse de mí, sentí que las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos

-señorita Swan, venga por favor vayamos a dar un paseo

¿Por qué quería dar un paseo? Estamos en la escuela, me acerque a su mesa y ella me dio un papel -ve a dirección

-¿Dónde está?

-La ultima puerta a la derecha.

Me acerque a la puerta y Salí del salón, camine por el pasillo y me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí y ahí había una señora sentada en un escritorio -Hola pequeña, ¿tienes un castigo?

Le entregue la hoja -molestar en clase y quedarse dormida -murmuro para sus adentros -tome asiento -me senté en la silla y comencé a esperar al director.

A Los pocos minutos el salió, era un hombre gordo y tenía el cabello blanco, entramos juntos a su oficina y el se sentó en una silla atrás del escritorio y yo en una que estaba enfrente- veo que estabas durmiendo en clases

-lo siento -pedí disculpas

-aunque te disculpes estas en problemas, tienes detención por una semana, hoy te irás temprano -¿Qué es detención? -pensé

-¿quien me llevara a casa? ¿Puede venir Edward? -pregunte, estoy segura que él no se enojara conmigo… creo

-¿Edward Cullen?

-el es mi hermano -dije y él se quedo con la boca abierta

-¿los Cullen son tus hermanos?

-¿Qué tiene de raro? Ah y también los Hale son mis hermanos -odio cuando todos dicen Cullen, Jazz y Rosie son Hale hay que respetarles sus apellidos

-wow -¿eso era todo lo que podía decir? Espere un poco hasta que me impaciente

-entonces ¿Eddy me llevara a casa?

-Pero el está en clase, tiene que estudiar - Eddy no tiene esa necesidad, lleva más de 90 años yendo a clases, el sabe mucho más que los maestros. Además que el hará cualquier cosa por mi

-Llámelo, el vendrá por qué me quiere

-no lo dudo -dijo y tomo el celular.

**Edward PoV**

Estaba sentado en mi mesa, aburrido como siempre, este profesor estaba dando una información falsa, nada de lo que dice es correcto, ¿Cómo la estará Bella?

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo al profesor

-¿Hola?...Oh, señor Shervinski,… ¿Por qué? …¿Bella Swan?

_Que bella hizo que_

-Lo siento profesor, me tengo que ir mi hermana esta en problemas -dije levantándome recogí mis cosas, y Salí del salón, me dirigí a la escuela primaria, entre en la oficina del director y al abrir la puerta me encontre a Mi Bella con las mejillas sonrojadas.


	18. Alejate de mi

**Despídanse de la Bella de 7 años, en el próximo capítulo tendrá 10, perdonen los errores ortograficos ya que voy saliendo y no me da tiempo de poder revisarlo**

**Edward PoV**

**Alejate de mi**

Entre a la recepción de la oficina del director y una mujer me recibió con mucha dulzura… demasiada diría yo

-Hola Edward, es un placer volver a verte -dijo la mujer batiendo sus pestañas, _Oh mi dios él es tan caliente, si tan solo fuera cincuenta años menor._

Bufe y me acerque a su escritorio -vine por Bella

_¿Será su hija? Con ese cuerpazo todas se le deben de aventar _bloquee mi cabeza, ya no tenía ganas de escucharla -ella está adentro -dijo señalando una puerta

No entiendo porque Bella esta acá, ella tiene modales de otra época, inculcados por nosotros pero claro Emmett siempre echa a perder nuestros esfuerzos. Abrí la puerta y vi a Bella sentada en una silla, ella al verme corrió hacia mí y me abrazo _esa niña no tiene modales, no respeta asas mayores _ y más insultos provenientes de la mente del idiota del director.

-Disculpe a mi hermana -dije

-Está bien, pero tendrá que irse a su casa durante el resto del día y tiene una semana de detención - ¿Qué? ¿Una semana? Ni a Emmett lo castigan tanto.

-¿Qué hizo para merecerlo? -pregunte

-Dormir y molestar - _¿para qué pregunta tanto? Cuando yo estaba en el colegio ni pensaba en mi hermana._

-¿Qué hizo ella para perturbar la clase?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella? -dijo el groseramente

-¿Qué hiciste? -pregunte a punto de matar al director.

-era algo que Emm me enseño

_¿Quién es Emm? ¿Será el apodo para el grandote de Emmett? Supongo que no es tan aterrador como parece._

_-¿Qué_ te enseño Emmett?

-Una canción…

-¿Qué canción?

-Splish Splash el empático en el baño esta. -dijo riendo.

Reímos por unos minutos, Bella rodaba por el piso mientras que yo reía apoyándome del escritorio, describía perfectamente a Jasper.

_¿Cómo se ríe de eso? Que chico más estúpido, tiene diecisiete o dieciocho, y se ríe de una bobería que dijo una niña de siete años, esta juventud cada vez están más inmaduros _

-nosotros nos vamos -dije tomándole la mano- Adiós Barret

-¿Cómo me hablas así? Yo soy un adulto y tú…

-Un casi adulto -dije divertido por la situación, si tan solo supiera que yo soy más viejo que su abuelo.

-CASI, -dijo

-Bella no estará castigada. No hizo nada para perturbar la clase, y lo de dormir fue mi culpa, y si la castiga, sufrirá las consecuencias -dije cargando a Bella y salimos de la oficina.

Me despedí de la recepcionista y caminamos por los pasillos, estaban llenos de niños ya que era la hora de almorzar.

-¿Estas enojado conmigo Eddy? -Pregunto Bella con un hilo de voz.

-No Bells, no puedo estar enojado contigo.

-te quiero -dijo sonriendo

-Yo te amo.

-Jacob -dijo en voz baja.

-Hola Bella -dijo un chico abrazándola, pero ella lo separo -¿Qué sucede?

-¡Aléjate de Mi! No te quiero volver a ver -¿_Qué sucede? -pensé_

_-¿Qué he hecho? -_pregunto el alzando la voz, nadie pero NADIE, le habla a mi Bella así, me puse detrás de bella y el pareció asustado _¿Quién es ese? Wow tiene ojos geniales._

-te reíste de mi, tu no debías de haberlo hecho, Edward nunca se reiría de mi, tal vez conmigo, pero tú, tú te reíste de mi, como todo el mundo

-Bella…

-Bella nada, lo nuestro quedo hasta acá, niño estúpido -dijo y se dio la vuelta, wow no sabía que Bella hablara así, -no sabía que estabas detrás de mi -dijo sonrojada, y comenzó a caminar al estacionamiento

Con una sonrisa la seguí, -¿Dónde aprendiste a decir esas cosas?

-Rose y Alié

-¿Qué paso con Esme?

-ella dijo otras cosas…

-me alegro que te lo hayan enseñado ese estúpido nunca debió reírse.

-Eddy escucha este chiste, Iba un avión de locos y se le acaba la gasolina, entonces informan a los pasajeros:  
¡Se nos ha acabado la gasolina!  
Y responde un loco: ¡A empujar se ha dicho!

Ambos nos reímos, el chiste tenía su encanto -creo que ya son bastantes risas por hoy -dije severamente.

-¿no estoy autorizada para reír? -pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No -dije y comencé a reír su cara era muy graciosa, pero me calle cuando vi que Bella no reía, ella trataba de no reírse y lagrimas corrían por su rostro -¿Bella?

-Mmm

-¿estas bien? -Pregunte lentamente- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estas molesta?

-estoy bien, no estoy llorando, dijo y se echo a reír, después de cinco minutos por fin se calló.

Nos detuvimos en el garaje -Bella no fue tan divertido el chiste, deja de reír -dije pero ella no paraba de reír, la cargue, y corrí a velocidad vampírica hasta la sala, la puse suavemente en el soga y después fui a buscar su almuerzo, cuando volví ella seguía riendo

¿Cuándo se va a callar? -pensé desesperado, es tierna la risa de Bella pero es chocante cuando llevas más de veinte minutos escuchándola, pues el plato al frente de ella y por fin dejo de reír y comenzó a comer.

Wow. El truco es la comida

Proximo capitulo: ¡No confio en ti!

-¡Bella yo puedo explicártelo!

-¡NO alejate de mi! ¡NO CONFIO EN TI!


	19. NO CONFIO EN TI

Con este capitulo celebro que… ¡YA TENGO MIS ENTRADAS PARA VER ECLIPSE!

Por dios ando emocionada Jajajaja.

**TRES AÑOS DESPUES**

**Bella tiene 10 años.**

**¡NO CONFIO EN TI!**

**BellaPov**

Estaba sentada terminando mi tarea, pero había un problema que no entendía.

-¡Edward! -grite

-¿Qué sucede Bella? -dijo asustado.

Rodee los ojos, -¡Mi tarea me ataca! -Grite saltando de la cama y escondiéndome tras él, -trata de chuparme el cerebro -grite señalando la cama, -¡Haz algo! Préndele fuego.

El se rio -me pregunto qué escusa le dirías a los maestros, ¿Mi hermano Edward quemo mi tarea por que trataba de chupar mi cerebro? -dijo riendo, a mi me gusta burlarme de su sobreprotección… cosa que el sabia.

-No es bueno burlarse de la gente -dijo ¿Por qué siempre tiene que llevar la cortesía ante todo?

**-**¿Qué quieres que hagas?

-¿puedes hacer mi tarea?

-astuta la chica eh, no hare tu tarea, te ayudare.

-Muy bien, supongo que es lo mejor que puedo lograr,- dije caminando de vuelta a mi cama, mire a edward mientras me sentaba pero él se quedaba parado en la puerta -¿vas a venir? -pregunte, el siempre ha sido un vampiro lento.

-si -dijo y se sentó a mi lado- ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Mmm -dije buscando un problema- todo

-Bella no grites, tengo audición perfecta -dijo tomando el papel,- tienes que estar bromeando, cuando estaba en quinto grado yo no tenía problemas para aprender cosas avanzadas.

-eso fue hace mas de 100 años, estamos en el siglo 21, no en el 20

-Tienes razón, pero en 1986 estábamos aprendiendo esto en la escuela secundaria -dijo levantando una ceja

-yo no estaba ahí. -Interrumpí- ¿podemos hacer rápido esto?

El se rio -¿507 x 465? Busca un papel y saca la cuenta.

Busque en mi mochila (nada ordenada) hasta que encontre un papel

-¿tienes 53% en un examen de matemáticas? -pregunto entre dientes

-soy pésima en matemáticas.

-Bella…

-si me ayudas tal vez mejore

Exhalo profundamente- escribe el número más grande sobre el más pequeño

Hice lo que me dijo entonces me ayudo con lo siguiente, me costó pero a la quinta vez lo conseguí.

-Buen trabajo Bella, estoy orgulloso de ti -dijo abrazándome

-Te dije que mejoraría si me ayudas, tú deberías ser mi maestro

-soy muy joven, tal vez se ría toda la clase de mi

-¿joven? Tienes más de cien años -dije riéndome,

-Es hora de ir a la cama -dijo Edward riendo ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Mi madre?

-Mama Gallina, Mama Gallina -grite saltando en mi cama

-Jajaja, -rio sarcásticamente- si quieres busco a Esme -dijo desafiante.

-no eres divertido -dije poniéndome bajo mis sabanas

El sonrió y salió del cuarto.

A los pocos minutos caí bajo brazos de Morfeo

**Estaba caminando por el bosque, y escuche un ruido, pero no podía ver de dónde provenía, solo sabía que me estaba asustando, seguí caminando y de nuevo sentí el ruido acercarse así que decidí esconderme.**

**Unos cinco minutos después aparecieron muchas personas, estaban todas en uniforme, de color azul y rojo, llevaban armas y no se veían en buenas condiciones, tenían sangre por todos lados y algunos no tenían zapato, aunque hacia mucho frio ellos marchaban, cuando sentí que ya no podían escucharme ni verme Salí de mi escondite.**

**Entonces me encontre con otro soldado era rubio, alto y delgado, me resultaba familiar pero no podía ponerle un nombre ¿el podría ayudarme? ¿O me haría daño? El comenzó a rodearme y me puse nervioso, trate de correr pero él me cogió de un brazo y grite.**

Me desperté de mi sueño gritando, con lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, nadie había venido a ver que me sucedía salte de mi cama y corrí a la habitación de Edward, pero esta estaba vacía, corrí a las escaleras y vi a Jazz sentado en el soga

-¿Qué está mal? -pregunto Jasper preocupado ancándose a mi altura

-¿Do..Donde Eeesta Edward? -llore

-se fue a cazar, dime ¿Qué sucede? -dijo mientras me cargaba y me llevaba a mi cama

-Tuve una pesadilla

-¿Qué soñaste? ¿Quieres decirme o prefieres esperar a Edward? Puedes confiar en mi Bells, ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo Iba caminando -fue difícil contarle, ya que los sollozos no abandonaban mi boca- escuche un ruido, y vi a unos soldados con uniformes rojos y azules con armas, y luego vi a otro sol- comencé a relatar pero Jasper me interrumpió.

-¿Cómo era el otro soldado?

-Rubio, alto y delgado (**N/A: el hombre que siempre soñé hasta que vi a Rob xD)**-dije mirando a Jasper, y luego me di cuenta ¡el era el de mi sueño!

Grite y Salí corriendo de mi habitación directo a la habitación de Edward, me escondí debajo del sofá, cosa innecesaria ya que me podía olfatear.

¿Jasper sería capaz de matarme?

-Bella ¡No te haría daño nunca!

-¡No te creo! ¡Aléjate! -grite tirándole unas revistas de Edward corrí detrás de la cama de Edward y mire a Jasper, se veía triste, pero tal vez sea una fachada -¡No confió en ti! -grite

Entonces oí que la puerta se abrió, y ahí entraron dos personas alce la vista y vi a un edward muy enojado.


	20. No eres ella

Aca tienen otro capitulo. La próxima actualización creo que será el Viernes, luego de que venga de ver _**ECLIPSE! **_ Jajajaja que tengan buena suerte xD

_**No eres ella.**_

Corrí hacia Edward y me escondí detrás de él -si la vuelves a tocar, te juro que lo que te hare no será nada lindo -dijo Edward con una voz muy dura, Jasper tenía una mirada de tristeza pero de pronto se volvió dura y ¿confiada?

-Edward, no le hice nada, ella tuvo una pesadilla sobre la Guerra civil, yo solo trataba de ayudarla.

-Eso no es lo que vi en la visión de Alice -dijo Edward y se dio la vuelta, me cargo y a velocidad vampírica me llevo a mi Cama -Ciento mucho haberte dejado sola, por lo menos debí haberte contado que iría a cazar.

-No importa

-Claro que importa… Bella, ¿Qué Soñaste?

-No quiero decirlo

-¿Por qué? -pregunto ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-Podrías pensar que estoy loca.

-Nunca lo haría

-Bueno… le tengo miedo a Jasper… aunque aun lo quiero. Sé que no debí moléstame con Jasper. ¿Crees que este enojado?

-No, el te quiere demasiado. -dijo y yo suspire, le conté todo mi sueño, la marcha, los soldados, y el que me resultaba familiar, cuando baje las escaleras, cuando reconocí las semejanzas y cuando le tire las cosas a Jazz

-Siento mucho haber arruinado tu revista -sonreí apenada

-Tranquila Bella- dijo y me dio un abrazo para luego darme un beso en la frente -buenas noches Bells

-Buenas Noches Eddy.

**Jasper PoV**

Yo nunca le haría daño a Bella ¿Qué sucedió en la visión de Alice? ¿Estaba pensando dañar a Bella? Intente explicarle a Bells que la quería ayudar, pero ella no me quiso creer ¿va a tenerme miedo ahora? ¿Podrá alguna vez quererme de nuevo?

-¿Dónde está Edward? -pregunto Alice

-En la habitación de Bella -dije mirando al suelo

**-**¿Qué viste Alice?

-Vi todo, pero cuando Edward vio a Bella huir de ti vino corriendo a la casa, una reacción muy exagerada que se hubiera evitado si hubiera seguido mirando.

-Al… -comencé a decir pero sus ojos se pudieron vidriosos, lo que significaba que estaba teniendo una visión, poco a poco una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formo en su cara.

-¿Qué ves Alice? -pregunte sacudiendo su hombre

-Nada- dijo y se fue saltando a la cocina

Me quede sentado en el sofá, sin saber qué hacer, oí a alguien descender por las escaleras, voltee u mire a Edward bajando con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿edward? -pregunte sin moverme ya que era una gran estrategia por si tenía que correr.

-no te perseguiré Jasper -dijo riendo.

-¿Todavía estas enojado? -pregunte aun sin moverme.

-escuche los pensamientos de Alice y me entere que no había visto todo, siento haber reaccionado un poco exagerado.

-¿un poco?

-¡No presiones! -dijo sin expresión de humor en el rostro- ya te dije que siento mucho haber reaccionado así, además Bella te quiere, y yo quiero todo lo que ella quiera, así que te perdonare con el tiempo… no se cuando, ya que no soy Alice.

-Ya lo sé, si fueras ella te besaría -dije riendo y él me imito.


	21. Cumpleaños I

_**Anoche vi Eclipse, wow, estuvo super esa película. Mil veces mejor que Luna Nueva. Y tengo algo que confesar. ¡Me he vuelto Team Suiza**_**! Wow, sus actuaciones estuvieron geniales Carlisle y Esme (Peter, Elizabeth) se veian tan paternales cuando vieron a Bree. Emmett (Kellan) en esta película si se porto como un niño. Y Jasper y Alice (Jackson y Ashley) wow que romanticos ¡TE AMO JASPER! Al final de la peli cuando se veía a Jacob herido espere la satisfacción de verlo herido. Pero nunca llego. Por eso digo SOY TEAM SUIZA.**

**¡TE AMO JASPER!**

Capitulo 21: Cumpleaños Parte Uno

Tres años más tarde Bella casi trece años.

Estoy en mi escuela repartiendo las invitaciones en casi todo mi grado, realmente no quiero una fiesta pero nadie le puede decir que no a Alice, Salí por las puertas de la escuela y me puse a esperar a edward, pero como hoy la suerte no estaba de mi lado se me acerco la pesada de Jessica.

-Bella ¿eh? -dijo Jessica con una sonrisa, atrás de ella estaba Lauren, genial el cotilleo de la ciudad, desesperada voltee de nuevo al estacionamiento buscando un Volvo.

-¿La fiesta será en tu casa? -pregunto batiendo las invitaciones, que inútil por algo dirá Mansión Cullen ¿no? Me limite a asentir y vi al Volvo acercarse -me tengo que ir -dije sin mirar a nadie, corrí hasta al coche y me monte en el asiento del copiloto

-Llegas tarde me queje mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-Estas de un ánimo maravilloso -dijo Edward- ¿Qué sucedió? -me quede en silencio mientras que Edward salía de la zona a baja velocidad, para luego acelerar.

-¿Por qué Alice organizo una fiesta? No quiero una -dije mirando por la ventana

-Eres la más pequeña de una familia de Vampiros, Bells, eso te hace la mas consentida. -dijo riendo entre dientes.

-No es gracioso Edward

-Bella -suspiro- Alice está haciendo lo mejor que puede, te quiere, trata de hacerte feliz y…

-¿Hacerme Feliz? -Grite batiendo los brazos- si ella quiere hacerme feliz que no haga la maldita fiesta

-¡Bella no uses ese lenguaje! -grito ¿a quién le importa lo que yo haga? así es mi maldito vocabulario.

-lo siento -dije rodando los ojos.- ¿puedes detener la fiesta?

El negó con la cabeza -no lo puedo hacer, ya todo está listo, la familia está preparada para dar la fiesta, no importa lo que digas, la fiesta se hará -dijo y sonrió.

Cuando entro en el garaje corrí fuera del coche, y luego corrí escaleras arriba, pasando por un lado de Alice y Jasper que estaban en el sofá, en el ultimo escalón tropecé pero unas manos frías me cogieron, me levante y camine hasta mi habitación, hice mi tarea y cuando termine baje a la cocina, para ver si Esme había cocinado algo.

-Hola Esme -dije sonriendo cuando ella se dio la vuelta.

-Hola cariño ¿tienes hambre?

-¡si! ¿Qué hay?

-Quesadillas, ¿Te gustan? So no puedo hacer otra cosa.

-No, no me gustan -dije y ella funcia el ceño- ¡Los amo! -Dije y ella suspiro de alivio

Puso el plato frente a mí y comí. Cuando termine fui a tomar una ducha, pero fue interrumpida por adivinen quien, hagan sus apuestas ¿Jasper o Rosalie? Pues dependiendo su respuesta perdieron, páguenme a mí, ya que me interrumpió Emmett.

-Splish, Splash, la empática tomando un baño esta -canto al otro lado de la puerta haciéndome suspirar y trate de ignorarlo lo mejor que podía, siguió cantando hasta que cera las llaves de la ducha y lo escuche correr, pero si se supone que es un vampiro ¿no debería ser sigiloso?

Me puse mi pijama y fui a la cama. Me desperté con dos pares de ojos dorados mirándome, un par pertenecía a Alice y otro a Emmett -¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella! -gritaron a coro.

-¡Uf! Qué alegría -dije con sarcasmo- otro año más, me queda un año menos de vida -dije

Fin de Clases

Genial, hoy el día se fue rápido, no tengo ningún trabajo por lo que no tengo escusa. Tal vez pueda encerrarme en mi cuarto, pero tal vez Alice tire la puerta, y arrastrarme hasta la dichosa fiesta, cuando Edward entro al garaje puso mala cara, y luego fui emboscada por Alice.

-¡Hola! ¿Emocionada por esta noche? -pregunto Alice saltando.

-Si -murmure con falsa emoción

-¡Ese es el espíritu que queremos! -dijo y salió saltando del garaje

Subí las escaleras y puse la mochila en mi armario, me acosté en mi cama, a ver televisión y lo siguiente que sentí fue una voz cerca de mi oído y luego una sacudida -¿Bella? Despierta, vamos Bella arriba, tienes que estar lista -dijo Edward sacudiéndome, lentamente abrió mis ojos y me frote estos.

-¿Qué sucedió? -bostece

-Te quedaste dormida, tienes que levantarte, el primer invitado aparecerá en media hora -dijo y salió de la habitación, ¿de verdad me quede dormida? Lentamente me levante y sonó un golpeteo en la puerta, seguramente Alice.


	22. Cumpleaños II

Ahora les pido un favor alguien me puede recomendar alguna historia sobre que Hermione viaje al pasado y se enamore, es que me gustan los viajes en el tiempo Jajaja

Pd: no se cuando pueda actualizar ya que en un ataque de furia rompi la pantalla de mi laptop jojo xD la tengo toda estillada

Pd: Bella esta cumpliendo 13 años

**Fiesta de cumpleaños Parte dos.**

Alice me cargo y yo me removí -Puedo caminar -dije tratando de salir de su agarre, ella resoplo y me dejo caer en la cama

-¿Por qué estoy en tu habitación? -dije cruzándome de brazos,

Corrió a su armario y a los dos minutos salió con algo en la mano, cuando estuvo frente a mi me la arrojo -callare y póntela -Uhhh la duende esta de mal humor

-¿Cuál es tu problema? -pregunte poniéndome la camisa que Alice me dio.

-Tu mal humor es mi problema- dijo mientras me tiraba unos pantalones ¿mi mal humor? ¡Ella es la que esta de mal humor!

-Yo no estoy de mal humor -dije dándole a la espalda -estoy emocionada -mentí

-¿enserio? ¿Estas emocionada? ¡Oh Bella! -Dijo Abrazándome- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! -grito y salió corriendo por las escaleras

-Alice, no puedo correr como tu -dije riendo, baje las escaleras, sin molestarme en correr, igual no me interesaba la estúpida fiesta.

Alice me obligo a sentarme frente a la puerta y yo la mire confundida -pensé que la primera persona llegaría en treinta minutos

-No, Edward te mintió, el primer invitado llegara al camino en tres minutos por lo que estará acá dentro de cinco -dijo y salió corriendo a quien sabe dónde.

¿Por qué Edward me mintió? El me prometió que nunca me mentiría, bufe me dispuse a esperar a él o la primer invitado, ¿Qué pasa si me caigo frente a todos? Edward no sería capaz de correr a mi lado para sujetarme… eso sería un asco, un asco que probablemente pasaría, con mi suerte terminaría varias veces en el piso, voltee a ver la escalera de caracol y la fulmine con la mirada -mejor me alejo de ti -murmure

-¿de quién? -pregunto Emmett en mi oído, haciendo que me sobresaltara - ¿te alejaras de algún novio? -dijo riendo

-Cállate Emm -dije ruborizada.

El timbre de la puerta sonó -es tu hora de brillar -dijo y salió corriendo

Camine los pocos pasos hasta la puerta y la abrí, estaban el cotilleo de Forks -Jessica y Lauren- Mike y Ángela -Hola dije mirándolos

-Hola Bella -dijo Mike abrazándome y yo respondí gustosa su abrazo, grave error, el no me quería soltar

-Suéltame Mike -dije empujándolo lo más fuerte que pude, hasta que él se alejo con una sonrisa a pesar de que fue rechazado, Jessica y Lauren acababan de pasar, se dedicaron a escanear la habitación ¿Qué estarán buscando? Ángela por su parte se quedo en la puerta con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Hola Ang -Sonreí- pasa, puedes poner tus cosas acá -dije señalando una pequeña cosa, las chismosas escucharon e hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Por qué yo no puedo quedarme a pasar la noche? -dijo funciendo el ceño.

-Tu eres un chico -dije caminando hacia la puerta, ya que alguien llamo al timbre ¿Por qué Alice invito a tanta gente? Abrí la puerta y ahí estaban Sam, Tyler y Eric. Me sonrieron y fueron hacia un perrito molestoso con cabellos de Oro, llamado Mike, después de aproximadamente una hora todo el mundo que estaba invitado, llego.

Todo el mundo estaba en el patio, la mayoría de los chicos estaban jugando Futbol americano y las chicas estaban mirándolos mientras charlaban, me metí dentro de la casa y fui a la cocina, ahí vi a Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y a Alice, pero mis papas no estaban -¿Dónde están Esme y Carlisle?

-Pensaron que podíamos manejar esto así que fueron de caza -respondió Jasper, ¿se fueron y los dejaron a cargo a ELLOS de mi fiesta? Esto será un desastre.

-Oh -dije y Salí al patio, y Mike y Tyler corrieron hacia mí. Mike al llegar a mi lado me dio una nalgada -¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¿Te quieres ir? -dije molesta

-tu no me sacarías -dijo y me beso en la mejilla para luego irse corriendo.

-Iuu -dije limpiándome la mejilla.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Mike se acerco hacia donde estábamos Ángela y yo

-Ang, iré adentro -dije y ella asintió, entre a la casa pero de pronto fui sujetada y me arrinconaron en la pared -creo que puedo darte el mejor de los regalos -dijo acercándose a mi

-¡Déjame Mike! -grite, empujándolo haciendo que el cayera al piso, luego le tire mi bebida encima, alce la vista y vi Emmett, Edward y Jasper que acababan de llegar.

Emmett bajo y la vista hacia Mike y sonrió, Edward lo fulmino con la mirada y Jasper lo arrastro por toda la casa sujetado por su brazo.

El resto de la velada paso sin más problemas, creo que Mike se había ido pues no lo volví a ver.

**Jasper PoV**

Oímos a Bella a Bella gritar y corrimos a velocidad Humana hasta de donde procedía el grito, vimos a Mike tendido en el suelo con soda en su cabeza, lo tome bruscamente por su brazo y lo lleve hasta la puerta.

-Llama a tu madre, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermana, si lo haces yo dormiría con un ojo abierto si fuera tu -dije empujándolo sobre la hierba

-¿al menos me puedo mojar el cabello? -pregunto con una mueva -lo tengo pegajoso

Cerre la puerta de golpe y a velocidad vampírica corrí a la cocina, agarre la basura y volví a salir a donde esta Mike

-No, pero considera esto como un baño completo -dije y lance la basura sobre él. Para luego cerrar la puerta

El resto de la noche pasó sin problemas ya que ricitos de oro se había ido, ahora solo quedaba la fiesta de Pijamas

**RECUERDEN RECOMENDARME ALGUN BUEN FIC DE HERMIONE VIAJANDO EN EL TIEMPO, CLARO SI SABEN DE ALGUNO.**


	23. Cumpleaños III

Capitulo: 23. Fiesta de cumpleaños Parte 3

Esta historia pertenece a  y yo solo la estoy traduciendo a pedido de ella. Lo que significa que tengo permiso, (esta historia esta en mi cuenta en ) estoy muy entusiasmada con este proyecto y ojala a ustedes les guste.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Fiesta de cumpleaños Parte 3

**Bella PoV**

Después de abrir mis regalos -que por cierto ninguno, de los que me regalaron mis "Amigos" me gustaron- dedique un par de segundos para verlos, Jasper y Emmett me regalaron un 4wheelerr, Edward me consiguió un casco y un traje de carreras, Alice y Rose un conjunto bonito, luego de los regalos comimos el pastel y como Emmett siempre es tan… el, tomo un puñado de pastel y me la tiro a la cara, yo lo imite pero en vez de pegárselo a él, se lo pegue a Rose, ella grito por haberle arruinado su atuendo y luego corrió hacia la casa, mientras que nosotros reíamos, cuando los Chicos se fueron Alice me obligo a cambiarme.

Cuando volví a salir todos los chicos se habían ido -Wow, se fueron rápido -murmure con una sonrisa viendo el patio, no habían más que niñas y la mayoría me veían como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

**-**Ellos no se fueron -dijo Alice con una sonrisa -Emmett los echo -dijo riendo, me estremecí al recordar a Mike, Jasper lo había echado, me pregunto que habrá dicho su mama. Eran como las siete cuando Alice nos ordeno a todas entrar a la casa, y así poder jugar verdad o reto, cuando dijo todos ¿Jazz, rose, Emm y Eddy están incluidos?

Nos reunimos en un círculo, los muebles habían sido movidos, mire a Rose, Jasper, Emmett a Alice y a Edward con los ojos muy abiertos, se que Edward y Rose se iban a controlar, pero JASPER Emmett y Alice son una cosa muy distinta -No te preocupes Bella -dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo -como es tu cumpleaños, Bella, tienes que ser la primera, me negué a hacerlo y Jessica lo hizo por mí, y con mi suerte la botella me selecciono"

-Muy bien, Bella, ¿Verdad o reto? -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Reto -dije con confianza

-Te reto a que beses en los labios, a la persona que está a tu izquierda -dijo y todos rieron mire a mi izquierda y ahí estaba Edward, con los ojos muy abiertos, hice una mueca no solo porque es cuatro años mayor, si no que, ¡Es mi hermano!

-Jess -comencé a decir pero ella negó con la cabeza

-No, Bella tienes que Besar a Edward -dijo.

Me incline hacia edward y el hizo lo mismo, al nuestros labios encontrarse sentí que sus labios estaban fríos, pero poco a poco se volvieron cálidos para mi, cuando nos separamos le di una sonrisa como disculpa y él me la correspondió.

-ahora… -dije pero me calle al ver las caras de todos -¿Qué?

-No pensé que lo harían -dijo Jessica con la boca abierta

Me encogí de hombros despreocupada, un reto es un reto, gire la botella y cayó en Angela.

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Mmm… verdad

-si fueras un chico, que chica te gustaría y ¿por qué?

-Supongo que tu, Bella, eres dulce y honesta… ¡pero esto no significa que me gustes eh!

-Lo sé -dije riendo, ella giro la botella y le cayó a Jessica

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Mmm Reto

-¿puedo ayudarla? -le susurre a Edward al odio.

-No veo por qué no, ¡Nueva regla! -Dijo Edward fuertemente- todo el mundo puede ayudar a la persona que este eligiendo el atrevimiento -dijo y yo sonreí, me acerque a Angela y le susurre mi idea en su oído.

-¿Cómo es que… -comenzó a decir ella

-confía en mi -dije sonriendo.

-Te reto a que Alice te vista como ella quiera.

Alice subió corriendo por las escaleras y Jessica la siguió, cuando volvieron Jessica traía un conjunto muy lindo. Mire a Jasper y el parecía como loco, me estremecí sin atreverme a pensar en lo que creía.

La botella me volvió a seleccionar -¿verdad o reto? -pregunto

-Verdad -dije suspirando,

-si pudieras andar de novia con cualquier hombre que está en esta sala a ¿Quién elegirías? -me estremecí, son mis hermanos ¿Por qué ella juega de esta manera?

-Con Edward -susurre.

-¿Con quién? No te pude escuchar

-¡Con Edward! -Repetí y ella sonrió, gire la botella y cayó frente a Emmett -Verdad o reto.

-¡Reto!

-Te reto a que dejes que pinte tus uñas de rosado, y tienes que usarlo hasta que se quite la pintura, sola.

-Te odio -gruño

Sonreí y corrí a mi cuarto a buscar el esmalte de uñas, volví a bajar y le pinte las uñas a Emmett, sus uñas se veían horribles, mejor dicho horribles le queda muy bonito ¡esto era mil veces peor que horroroso y horrible juntos!

-Por lo menos. Hubieras tratado de dejarlas lindas -se quejo

-Lo siento, pero nunca dije que iban a quedar perfectas -dije y Emmett giro la botella, un poco las fuerte que los demás ya que tardo en aterrizar, y lo peor es que aterrizo frente a mí.

-Parece que le gustas -susurro Emmett con una sonrisa- ¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad -dije y Emmett funcio el ceño, pero luego se convirtió en una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te orinaste en la cama?

Me ruborice- fue hace un par de semanas -dije y todos se rieron, menos Edward.

-Entonces…. -insistió Edward.

-Ustedes estaban de excursión, y solo estaba Esme conmigo. Y bueno… tuve un mal sueño, no hay mas nada que decir -dije con una sonrisa, mire a Edward y estaba con una mueca de tristeza, siempre se ponía así cuando el no me consolaba.

Jugamos por unos 30 minutos más, y a la media noche nos fuimos a la cama

-Lo siento mucho, yo tenía que estar en casa cuando eso sucedió -dijo y yo me voltee hacia él y lo abrace.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, aunque fue embarazoso -dije riendo nerviosamente, me soltó y se fue a su cuarto, cuando fui al mío encontre a Lauren y a Jessica en sacos de dormir, me fui a acostar en el saco de dormir que estaba al lado del angela -ya que quería dormir como mis "amigas" -Buenas noches Ang -susurre ignorando a las otras dos.

-Buenas noches Bella y gracias por invitarme.

Las otras dos se pusieron a reír por unos chismes que estaban contando, haciendo imposible que conciliara el sueño, en cambio angela estaba roncando. Me levante cuidadosamente y fui a la habitación de Edward, lo encontre leyendo un libro

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿puedo dormir contigo? -dije montándome en la cama con él.

-¿Qué sucede en tu habitación para que no quieras dormir ahí?

-Nada malo, solo que están contando chismes y riendo cosa que no me dejan dormir ¿que tiene de malo tu habitación?

-Nada, aunque creo que Jessica no piensa como una niña de trece, más bien me sorprende que tenga trece -dijo y yo me reí.

-Creo que así piensan las personas cuando solo viven para escuchar chismes -dije bostezando.

-esta cansada -dijo Edward.

-Si -dije y un golpeteo se escucho en la puerta

-¿Quién es? -pregunto Edward. Aunque yo sabía quién era, o más bien quienes eran. Jessica y Lauren.

Nadie contesto pero la puerta se abrió -Edward tuve un mal sueño ¿puedes consolarme?

-No Jessica, vuelve a la habitación de Bella

-Pero ella esta acá.

-Ella es mi hermana y ustedes son escandalosas, tanto que no la dejan dormir, así que vuelve a la habitación y duerme.

Ella no se movió y Edward se levanto, la cargo y la llevo a mi habitación -Wow ¿quieres jugar? -escuche a Jessica reír, casi parecía Borracha.

Edward volvió a la habitación y cerró la puerta, se acostó a mi lado y me quede dormida, a la mañana siguiente desayunamos y luego todas se fueron.


	24. Menstruacion

**Capitulo 24 Menstruación.**

Esta historia pertenece a y yo solo la estoy traduciendo a pedido de ella. Lo que significa que tengo permiso, estoy muy entusiasmada con este proyecto y ojala a ustedes les guste.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

**Quiero hacer una historia nueva (igual seguiré con esta y con mis demás historias no se preocupen)**

**Lo más seguro es que sea otra traducción…. Pero me gustaría que ustedes eligieran la pareja.**

**¿Qué quieren que sea?**

**Bella/ Aro Volturi. Bella/Caius Volturi. Bella/Voldemort (si leyeron bien, seria Twilight/Harry Potter)**

**Bella/ Carlisle. Bella/Edward. Bella/Emmett.**

**Ustedes eligen.**

Pasen por mi nueva historia Yo su arcángel ella mi Bella.

_**MENSTRUACION.**_

**Bella PoV**

Había pasado ya una semana desde mi cumpleaños número 13, todo el mundo dice que es genial llegar a 13 años, pero no lo es, ¿cual es la razón? Estoy enferma, ni siquiera puedo comer sin vomitar, Carlisle dice que probablemente comí algo que me cayó mal, ahora tengo que pasar todo el día acostada ¡y Estoy aburrida! Alice dijo que iría al Centro Comercial para comprarme una Computadora portátil, pero conociéndola se que llegara mucho mas tarde.

Pocas horas pasaron y Alice aun no llegaba, mire el reloj y marcaban las nueve de la noche.

Otra hora más tarde la puerta se abrió.

-¿Alice? -pregunte cautelosa.

-¿Bella?-dijo en el mismo tono

Rodé los ojos- ¿que sucede Alice? Te ves culpable.

-¿Yo?

-¡Alice! No estoy de humor, ¿Qué sucede?

**-**¡Me olvide de tu computadora! Es que unos zapatos me estaban llamando "Alice, Alice" entonces fui a comprarlos y cuando Salí ya estaba cerrada la tienda -dijo rápidamente

-Aja, y ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Podrías dormir -dijo Edward detrás de Alice.

-He dormido todo el día -Me queje.

-En realidad te la pasaste hablando todo el día -dijo y yo me sonroje

-Oh-susurre.

-Adiós Bells- dijeron y cerraron la puerta.

Corrí al baño cuando sentí un líquido molestarme en mi entrepierna. Cuando entre cerré la puerta y me baje las bragas… estaban llenas de sangre.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué hare ahora? Vivo en una casa llena de vampiros ¿Cómo se controlara Jasper? ¡Va a asesinarme! Abrí el gabinete atrás de mi espejo de baño, y ahí habían unos toallas intimas pero… ¿Cómo?

Alice -susurre.

-¿Bella? ¿Estas bien huelo sangre? -dijo una voz tocando la puerta apresuradamente.

-Edward déjala sola. Ella está perfectamente. Deja de oler sus cosas -dijo Alice interrumpiendo a Edward y enseguida me imagine a la pequeña Alice, empujar a Edward hacia el piso de abajo.

Pocos minutos después Alice apareció en el baño.

-metete en la ducha yo buscare algo de ropa.

Obedecí y me metí en la ducha, enjuague bien mis piernas ya que había partes que estaban llenas de sangre. Después de Salir de la ducha me puse la ropa que había dejado Alice en la repisa.

¿Cómo le hare frente a mi familia? ¿Qué va a hacer Jasper? ¿Qué va a decir Emmett? ¿Cómo reaccionara Rosalie? ¿Qué dirá Alice? ¿Qué tan protector se volverá Edward? Todas esas preguntas abordaron mi mente mientras bajaba las escaleras, cuando llegue donde estaba mi familia vi la cara sonriente de Emmett.

-¡Me olvide de algo! -mentí y corrí de nuevo hacia arriba, y me encerré con llave en mi habitación.

-Bella abre la puerta -toco Edward- no es algo por lo que debas avergonzarte. Es natural -Alice tiene una lengua de cotorra (pensé) ¿Por qué no mantuvo el secreto? Hubiera dicho que me caí o algo parecido… tal vez ella hizo lo correcto. Sé que puedo confiar en Ed, pero no en Emmett, tampoco en Jasper.

Abrí la puerta lentamente -Emmett- susurre.

-El no te molestara, si lo hace yo me encargare de el -susurro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Abrí la puerta completamente y Salí de la habitación, comencé a bajar las escaleras seguidas por Edward cuando tropecé, pero no alcance a llegar al piso ya que él me sujeto -Gracias. ¿Qué hay de desayuno?

-¿Cuanta Salsa de Tomate Botaste? -se rio Emmett, yo solo fulmine a Edward con la mirada.

-Emmett no empieces -le grito Edward ¿eso es todo? ¿No te metas con ella? Por favor el sabe que no le hará caso.

-Me encantaría ser Bella en este momento, me gustaría poder tener hijos, Mis propios hijos… -susurro Rosalie, pero me perdí luego de "Hijos" ya que hablaba tan rápido.

Le sonreí a Rosalie y ella me devolvió la sonrisa -No me odies Bella, no es mi culpa que seas fabricadora de salsa de tomate andante… -se rio Emmett- Oye Bella ¿sabes cómo se origino la menstruación? ¿No? Pues acá te echo el cuento

Dios, en el paraíso, se enojó con Eva por la actitud de inducir a pecar a Adán dándole a comer de la manzana, fruto del árbol prohibido.  
Enfurecido le gritó:  
**  
-¡Eva, lo pagarás con sangre!**dijo Emmett y Estallo en carcajadas, haciendo que las ventanas vibraran. Pero yo lo ignore.

Entonces, Eva, al escuchar las palabras de Dios, rompió en llanto.

- Bueno, bueno, no es para tanto. Tranquila, lo pagarás con sangre,

pero lo podrás hacer en cómodos plazos mensuales…-

-No te preocupes Bella, solo necesitas aire fresco, por el dolor -dijo poniendo un plato de huevos frente a mí.

-Mmm Están riquísimos Alice -dije cuando termine de comer.

-Yo no los hice, los hizo Emmett

Voltee a mirar a Emmett y luego mire el plato vacio -Gracias- dije pero él no respondió.

Me deslice de la silla, agarre mi bolso y fui hacia en Volvo de Edward,

**En el prox Capitulo Bella tiene 16. Recuerden dejar un comentario con su pareja preferida.**


	25. Por fin Bella PoV

Capitulo 25 ¡Por Fin!3 Años después

esta es una traduccion, original de **Why figh tane clipse whenthe resjaz (todo junto solo que no se porque pero no puedo `poner su nombre todo junto. no aparece)**

Bella Tiene 16.

!Por Fin!

Estaba acostada viendo al techo, hace unos segundos la estúpida alarma había sonado, indicando que era hora de ir al estúpido Colegio.

Unos toques en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos- ¿Mmm? -murmure.

-Bella, levántate -dijo Esme- ¡No! ¡Emmett deja ese baso! -grito Esme y luego escuche unos vidrios romperé.

Suspire y Salí de la cama, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y vi a Esme recogiendo vidrios del piso. Y a Emmett tratando de esconder una sonrisa, sin tener éxito.

-¡Bella! -Saludo Emmett- ¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello? ¿Tuviste un ataque nuclear en él? -dijo riendo y mis manos volaron hacia mi cabello, sentí los grandes nudos elevados de mi cabeza.

-Creo que esta lindo -dijo una voz aterciopelada, me di la vuelta y mire a Edward sonriéndome, con su sexy sonrisa torcida, y como siempre sentí el color llenar mis mejillas.

-Bella, ve a prepararte para ir a la escuela -dijo Esme, pero no le hice caso y seguí mirando a Edward.

-Aja- murmure apartando los ojos de Edward, entre en mi cuarto y vi un conjunto azul en mi cama, ¿Qué cosa tiene Alice últimamente con el azul? Me puse el conjunto apurada luego fui al baño y trate de peinar mi cabello, pero no lo conseguí así que lo amarre en una cola de caballo. Me lave los dientes y luego baje las escaleras, cuando un olor llego a mi nariz, Huevos… pan tostado… y un toque de tocino, Corrí a la cocina, y vi a Edward delante de la estufa.

-Hey -Salude al ver que no me había notado.

-Oh, Hola -sonrió.

-Este distraído últimamente -dije acercándome al mostrador de la cocina.

-¿Yo? -pregunto mirando el sartén.

-Edward, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo. Por dios -me queje como una niña de tres años.

El rio entre dientes y puso el huevo en el plato junto con una cuchara, luego puso un poco de tocino y luego el pan tostado -date prisa, tenemos que llegar en 10 minutos -dijo cambiando el tema. Bueno almenas en el coche no podrá escapar.

-Y por es… -entro Emmett pero se calló- ¡Jasper! ¡Ven a ver esto! -grito y el aludido vino a la cocina, entonces los dos comenzaron a reír, confundida voltee por todas partes pero no vi nada, volví a ver a Edward y me di cuenta que estaba a dos centímetros de mi. Ambos dimos un paso hacia atrás apenados.

-¿Dónde está tu mochila? -Pregunto Edward rompiendo el silencio-

Alce la mochila y luego emprendí camino hacia el Volvo, me senté en el asiento del pasajero. ¿El me dejaría conducir? Probablemente no. Nunca deja que alguien toque su amado Volvo, pero no se pierde nada con intentarlo.

-Edward ¿puedo conducir hoy? -pregunte cuando el abrió su puerta.

-No tienes licencia -dijo encendiendo el Volvo.

-No es justo -dije cruzándome de brazos.

-No quiero que te lastimes. -dijo y yo rodé los ojos.

-Oye, ¿Por qué estas tan distraído últimamente?

-No sé de que hablas.

-Vamos ¡cuéntame!

-Nada Bella -dijo saliendo del coche, y cerrando fuertemente la puerta ¿Por qué esta tan enojado? Me baje del coche y Alice se puso a mi lado

-No te preocupes, te dirá al final del día -me susurro aunque ambas sabíamos que edward con su súper oído, nos había escuchado. ¿Acaso yo soy la única que no sabe de que se trata?

Le puse mala cara a Edward pero él no me miro, ya que estaba concentrado en Jasper ¿Qué está sucediendo? Unos segundos más tarde el se encogió de hombros y Jasper agarro la mano de Alice y se fueron hacia su primera clase. Dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí, este tenía la mirada perdida pero aun así les gruñía a los Chicos que pasaban por nuestro lado.

-Edward tenemos que ir a clase -dije tomando su mano, pero él no se movió- ¡Edward! -Grite pasándole mi mano por sus ojos.- ¡Tenemos que ir a clase! -dije pero él siguió ignorándome.

Lo jale hasta las primeras cuatro clases y luego nos dirigimos al almuerzo. Yo me senté junto a Edward, como todos los días, Jasper se sentó junto a Alice y esta se Sentó alado de Emmett que estaba alado de Rosalie y esta ultima alado de Edward.

-¿alguien me dirá que sucede? -dije interrumpiendo el incomodo silencio

-No, a menos que Edward te lo haya dicho primero. -interrumpió Emmett.

-Por favor, Eddy, dime que sucede estoy cansada de todo esto.

El suspiro- Bella…yo… te amo… sé que no te lo había dicho antes pero… -me quede en Shock, yo siento lo mismo que él, pero ni en mis mas locos sueños pensé que esto sucedería, siempre trate de ocultar mis sentimientos por él. -se que probablemente no sientas lo mismo que yo, porque creciste conmigo, vivimos en la misma casa, sé que es raro, pero no puedo evitarlo, yo te amo siempre lo he hecho.

Me quede muda unos segundos hasta que puse mi mano derecha en la suya -Yo me siento… de la misma manera -confesé a lo que el sonrió.

-¡Por Fin! -suspiraron todos en la mesa.

Wow ¿ya era hora no? Le tomo 25 capitulos. Jajajaja dejen un comentario.


	26. Por Fin Edward PoV

Capitulo 26 Por fin Edward Pov

Esta historia pertenece a **** y yo solo la estoy traduciendo a pedido de ella. Lo que significa que tengo permiso, estoy muy entusiasmada con este proyecto y ojala a ustedes les guste.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

_**¡Por Fin lo confieso!**_

Estaba haciendo el desayuno para Bella, mientras escuchaba todo lo que sucedía arriba.

-Bella, tienes que levantarte -escuche decir a Esme.

_Me pregunto si…_-Comenzó a pensar Emmett, pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

-No, ¡Emmett deja ese vaso! -grito Esme y luego escuche un vaso romperse.

Suspire y subí corriendo hacia arriba, lo primero que vi fue a mi hermano tratando de no reírse, luego vi a Bella salir de su cuarto. -Hey Bella, ¿Qué sucedió con tu cabello? ¿Tuviste un ataque nuclear en él? -se burlo Emmett y Bella se agarro el cabello.

-Creo que es lindo -dije sonriendo, ella se dio la vuelta y se ruborizo. Yo solo quería poner mi mano en su mejilla y sentir su calor pero me controle.

-Bella, tienes que apresurarte para ir a la escuela -dijo Esme, pero Bella estaba como en las nubes hasta que unos minutos después reacciono.

-Aja -murmuro y volvió a su habitación. Baje las escaleras para terminar su desayuno, Escuche sus pasos de su habitación, hasta el cuarto de baño. También la escuche suspirar claramente frustrada.

Me concentre en los sonidos de sus pasos que no me pecarte hacia donde se dirigía ahora.

-Hey -dijo una voz desde la puerta asustándome.

-Oh, Hola -dije cuando me recupere. Se acerco al mostrador y se sentó frente a mí.

-Haz estado muy distraído últimamente Edward- me acuso.

-¿Yo? -pregunte tratando de mantener mi Amor oculto. Acaso ¿soy tan obvio?

-Edward, sabes que puedes confiar en mí -se quejo como una niña

_Odio la escuela, siempre es lo mismo, toda esa estupidez aguantando unos idiotas adultos que se creen que saben todo y se creen en el derecho de castigarme ¡A MI! Solo por ser mayores que yo, cuando en realidad soy más viejo que su abuelo-_Escuche los pensamientos de Emmett- Y Por eso… -comenzó a decir Emmett pero se callo. -¡Jasper, ven a ver esto! -grito Emmett y luego ellos son comenzaron a Reír, Bella comenzó a mirar hacia los lados confundida y luego se separo de mi sonrojada.

_Debes declarártele Eddy, a no ser que se le desaten las hormonas y un chico humano te la gane- _pensó Emmett.

-Gracias Emmett- dije sarcásticamente a velocidad vampírica para que Bella no escuchara.

-¿Dónde está tu mochila? -le pregunte a Bella rompiendo el incomodo silencio. Ella alzo su mochila y comenzó a Caminar hacia mi Volvo.

-¿Edward, puedo conducir hoy? -pregunto cuando abrí mi puerta.

-No tienes licencia, además no quiero que te lastimes -dije encendiendo el motor.

-Ed, ¿Por qué estas tan distraído últimamente? -pregunto con suplica.

-Nada -dije con dureza.

-Edward ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

-Por que no es nada -dije saliendo del coche -que nadie diga nada -dije a velocidad vampírica a mis Hermanos…

-¿Alguien acá se llama nadie? -pregunto Emmett a la misma velocidad. Ganándose un golpe de Rosalie.

-No te preocupes, te dirá al final del día -le susurro Alice a Bella _Lo vi en una visión_ -pensó Alice.

_Edward deberías decirle ya la verdad, esta triste y confundida._ -pensó Jasper

¿Confundida? ¿Por qué? -pensé.-

_Te deseo Suerte Hermano- _Pensó Jasper y jalo a Alice hacia su primera clase.

_¿Por qué los Cullen se miran así? -pensó alguien_

_Ese Cullen parece un Loco, me da miedo. -pensó otra persona_

_Cuando me miran me da miedo, parece como si nos quisieran matar a todos._

-Edward debemos ir a clase -escuche la voz de Bella, -¡Edward!- Grito más fuerte, la mire pero igual no me moví -tenemos que ir a clase -dijo tirando de mi mano.

_Esa familia es rara._

_Edward Cullen es un imbécil._

_Maldita Isabella ¡Edward es mío! ¿Qué derecho tiene de jalar así a MI Eddy._ -pensó alguien y voltee a ver al dueño o más bien a la dueña de ese pensamiento, Jessica Stanley estaba al otro lado del pasillo mirándonos.

Me deje jalar por Bella hasta nuestra primera clase, gracias a mi encanto vampírico la señora Cope nos puso en las mismas clases. Las cuatro primeras clases pasaron sin que me diera cuenta, pronto nos encontrábamos en la cafetería,

_¿Vas a decirle? _-pregunto Jasper mentalmente.

_ Edward ¡díselo vamos! -pensó Alice._

_Estoy Aburrido -pensó Emmett._

_Dile que la amas Edward, o te juro que tomare el asunto por mis propias manos y me asegurare de avergonzarte -_Pensó Rosalie riendo mentalmente.

-¿Alguien me dirá que sucede?

-No hasta que Edward lo haya hecho -le contesto Emmett a Bella.

-Eddy dímelo, por favor no soporto todo esto.

Suspire, ¿Cómo debo comenzar? -Bella yo… te amo… nunca te lo había dicho -me quede en silencio aun en shock por haberme atrevido a confesarme. ¿Y si me odia? Qué tal si solo me considera como su hermano, -se que probablemente no sientas lo mismo que yo, como creciste conmigo, vivimos en la misma casa, sé que es raro pero no puedo evitarlo… te amo -dije con pánico en la voz.

Ella se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que puso su mano sobre la mía y susurro -me siento de la misma manera Edward -dijo y yo sonreí.

-¡Por Fin! -suspiraron todos en la mesa.


	27. votacion

Capitulo 27 votacion

Esta historia pertenece a **Whyfight an eclipse when ther esjaz** (todo junto por alguna razón la pagina no permite ponerlo todo junto) y yo solo la estoy traduciendo a pedido de ella. Lo que significa que tengo permiso, estoy muy entusiasmada con este proyecto y ojala a ustedes les guste.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

VOTACION

Estaba sentada en la cama de Edward, mientras que el tocaba una melodía en su piano, al otro lado de la habitación, Toca demasiado bien, aunque creo que cualquiera lo haría si tiene 100 años de práctica, ya hemos estado saliendo unos dos meses y últimamente una pregunta llega a mi mente ¿Seré alguna vez una vampira?, he vivido toda mi vida con vampiros, y nunca he hablado de su existencia ¿soy lo suficiente acta para ser parte de su mundo?

Debatí todas esas preguntas en mi cabeza, mientras que Edward tocaba el piano, aunque una parte de mi se sentía mal por no escuchar la maravillosa canción que estaba tocando, pero creo que eso no importa mucho ya que cualquier otro día puedo escucharla de nuevo.

Edward dejo de tocar y supe que era el momento -¿Edward? -Pregunte llamando su atención- ¿tu me convertirás en vampira? -su expresión de una sonrisa paso a una mueca para luego pasar en una cara sin expresiones.

-Bella… no hables de ese tema -dijo fríamente.

-Si lo hare, ¿me convertirás en vampiro? - pregunte de nuevo.

El suspiro y se levanto de la silla del piano, -es mejor que duermas -dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Apuesto que Alice vio venir esto, y convoco una reunión familiar. Me gustaría que todos me permitieran convertirme en vampira, estoy segura que Alice esta de mi lado, Emmett es desafiante, pero no necesito las visiones de Alice para saber que el también dirá que si, Carlisle y Esme harían cualquier cosa para hacerme feliz, Jasper siempre esta de lado de Alice, los únicos que se que "votaran" no son Rose y Edward, este último se que intentara cualquier cosa para no convertirme.

Estaba caminando junto a Edward, bajamos las escaleras y sorprendentemente no me tropecé, giramos a la izquierda y fuimos hasta la mesa del comedor, la cual nunca usamos, ni yo lo hago, la únicas veces que la usamos son para reuniones familiares, y tenemos muy pocas.

Todos son sentamos, Emmett estaba alado de Rosalie con una sonrisa de niño. Mientras que Rosalie tenía una sonrisa triste, Alice sonreía como Emmett, mientras que Jasper tenía una pequeña sonrisa, Esme y Carlisle tenían unas sonrisas Maternales y Paternales respectivamente.

Les devolví la sonrisa a todos y me senté junto a Alice.

-Vi en una visión a Bella preguntando si ella se convertiría en vampira, y todos sabemos que Edward -se detuvo unos instantes para mirar al susodicho- No quiere hablar de eso, pero todos nosotros lo queremos saber -dijo y me sonrió- Vi que ella insistiría y Edward no cedería, creo que debemos votar, si Bella será Convertida o no, como sabemos que Bella quiere ser Vampira no necesitamos preguntarle, si quiere o no, por lo que yo creo que su voto es si ¿cierto? -pregunto y yo asentí.

-Yo voto "Si" creo que es justo que la convirtiéramos. Ella ha vivido con nosotros durante 11 años -dijo Alice y Jasper y Emmett asintieron de acuerdo.

-Yo… -comenzó a decir Jasper- creo lo mismo que Alice, Bella ha vivido con nosotros durante unos largos 11 años. Mi voto es si -dijo Jasper- además hay que hacerlo rápido, antes de que lo Volturi vengan.- ¿Quiénes son Los Volturi?

-¿Alice?-pregunte.

Ella me miro -Bella, espera a que terminemos -¿Rosalie?

-Yo… Voto… No -dijo Rosalie.

-¿Por qué no? -pregunte triste.

-Yo te quiero Bella, aunque no lo demuestre mucho, a mi me gustaría que alguien hubiera votado por mí, tú tienes la oportunidad de crear una familia, Bella, no la malgastes.

-¿Emmett?

-¡Claro! -Grito Emmett- será entretenido ver a la primera vampira torpe del mundo -dijo sonriendo.- si se cae en una superficie lisa como humana ¡Imagínense como será cuando corra a nuestra velocidad!

-¿Edward?

-No permitiré que condenen a Bella a vivir este infierno -dijo con los ojos negros por la ira. Se levanto de su silla y la batuqueo contra la pared, luego salió corriendo por la puerta.

-Tranquila Bella -dijo Alice al ver las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas- ¿Carlisle? -pregunto Alice como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Jasper, los Volturi pueden apareé en cualquier momento, de hecho me sorprende que no hayan venido antes, bueno supongo que es porque ellos cuentan las décadas como si fueran años. Mi Voto es…

-¡No! Tu voto es ¡No! -grito Edward entrando a la habitación furioso.

-Edward, no puedes decidir por ella, ella ha vivido con nosotros durante mucho tiempo, ella corre peligro mientras sigue siendo humana, los Volturis no dudaran en matarla si se enteran de ella.

-Tal vez perdí la batalla, pero no la guerra -susurro Edward.

Carlisle suspiro y puso su mano en el hombro de Edward -Tu decisión fue aceptada, y se considera como un Voto en contra -mire a todos en la mesa, estaban pendientes de la conversación de Edward y Carlisle, todos menos Rose, ella solo miraba con expresión triste sus manos. Me sentí mal por ella, nadie estaba teniendo realmente en cuenta su opinión ni la de Edward.

No escuche la conversación, ya que estaban hablando cosas que yo no entendía ¿Quiénes son los Volturis? ¿Por qué me matarían si se enteraban de mí? ¿De verdad no les gustaría que unos vampiros tuvieran a una humana como parte de su familia?

-Bien, pero yo no lo hare, no podría ser capaz de controlarme -dijo Edward.

-Muy bien Bella, hemos decidido que te convertiremos a finales de este año, eso te deja un par de semanas como humana.

-¿podríamos tomar un descanso? Me duele las pompis -dije sonrojándome haciendo que todos rieran, incluso Rose.

Todo el mundo se comenzó a levantar de la mesa y salieron de la habitación.

-¿No vienes Bella? -pregunto Emmett. Junto con Edward.

-Si, pero más tarde -dije tratando de pensar en una manera de hacerlos esperar.

-NO, tú vendrás ahora -dijo y me tiro por encima de su hombro, mientras que yo lo golpeaba en la espalda.

-¡Bájame Emmett! -grite mientras él me llevaba a la cocina, bueno, esto es mucho mejor que hacer el ridículo con las piernas entumecidas, mire a Edward que nos seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro, su mal humor tan rápido como llego, se fue. Yo solo le devolví la sonrisa, llegamos a la cocina y Emmett me sentó en el taburete.

Me levante ya consiente que podía caminar, fui hasta la Sala, y me alegra decir que no me caí, aunque no pude festejar por mucho ya que cuando llegue a la escalera, la alfombra que estaba en los escalones me hizo tropezar.

-Ya decía Yo que llevabas mucho tiempo sin besar el suelo -se burlo Emmett.

No le preste atención y me levante, subí las escaleras y corrí hasta mi baño, me lave las manos y sentí la puerta abrirse.

Yo me sonroje y el rio.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? -pregunto acariciándome la mejilla.

-Mmm… no se -dije y el volvió a reír. ¿Acaso es Bipolar? Hace media hora rompió una silla de la ira.

-¿Estas lista para bajar? -pregunto y yo asentí, cogí su mano y comenzamos a caminar, supongo que se aburrió de mi velocidad ya que me cargo, y al segundo nos encontrábamos abajo.

-Yo puedo caminar, por si no lo sabías -dije.

-¿Para qué te caigas por las escaleras? -pregunto sonriendo.

Me aleje de él y fui hacia el comedor -tu me hubieras cogido -susurre. Cuando llegamos ya todos se encontraban sentados.

Carlisle me aclaro todas mis dudas, me hablo de los Volturi, ellos son como la realeza de los vampiros, ellos se encargan que los vampiros respeten las reglas, también me conto del clan Denali, en Alaska, y que eran otro clan de vampiros "Vegetarianos". Tal vez los únicos aparte de mi familia.

Después de hablarme de los Volturi y los Denali, me relato el proceso de transformación, dijo que era Dolorosa, tuve miedo, pero ese sentimiento desapareció al pensar ¿Qué son tres días, en una eternidad?

Cuando terminamos de hablar mi cabeza me dolía, pero no dije nada, mire mi reloj, eran un poco más de las seis. Aunque sentí como si hubiera sido todo el día.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, fui a atender pero por supuesto, alguien se me adelanto.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Emmett Cullen, ¿Qué quieres? -dijo con voz de ultratumba lo último, causando mi risa, apuesto que sea quien sea el que este llamando se ha asustado.

-Hey Bellita te buscan -dijo agitando el teléfono sobre su cabeza.

-¿Por qué te mueves tan despacio? -se quejo mientras yo caminaba hacia él.

-No todos tenemos súper velocidad Emmett -dije.

-¿Hola? -pregunte cuando Emmett se fue.

-Hola Bella, soy Angela -dijo- Sabes tu hermano es raro -dijo y yo reí.

-si, es un bebe grande, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Tengo una fiesta este fin de semana, será una linda fiesta, pero tranquila no me estoy copiando de ti, mis padres ya dijeron 0 chicos -dijo y pude imaginarme que funcio el ceño al decir esto. Me reí al notar su despecho, por así llamarlo, y tengo la certeza de imaginarme, que al igual que mi familia, los padres de angela lamentan que ya no creamos que los Chicos tienen piojos.

-¿Por qué? -pregunte curiosa

-Es la única condición para dejar que haga la fiesta.

-Bueno, si iré Ang -dije

-¿No le preguntaras a tus padres?

-No, ya tengo 16 -conteste con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien Bella, Gracias por aceptar, Adiós.

-Adiós Ang -dije y colgué-

Me di la vuelta y me asuste al ver a Emmett detrás de mí provocando que saltara y pegara un chillido.

-Cuando… te… pusiste… detrás de mi -pregunte histérica

-Cuando me llamaste Bobo Grande ¿soy un bobo? -negué con la cabeza y el sonrió, me reí un buen rato por la sonrisa que puso, después de unos minutos seguía riendo por lo que un Emmett aburrido salió de la cocina, probablemente mi cara estaba purpura por la falta de oxigeno, luego de dos segundos deje de reír por la falta de oxigeno, rezando por qué no me diera Hipo.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto…


	28. boda

_**Capitulo 28 BODA**_

Esta historia pertenece a **** y yo solo la estoy traduciendo a pedido de ella. Lo que significa que tengo permiso, estoy muy entusiasmada con este proyecto y ojala a ustedes les guste.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

_**¿Boda?**_

Empaque una muda de ropa aunque el bolso estaba pesado, comencé a bajar las escaleras pero justo cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta apareció Esme.

-¿A dónde vas? -pregunto viendo mi bolso, y la almohada.

-Voy a pasar la noche en casa de Ang -sonreí, sé que me dejara ir aunque no haya pedido permiso, además Jasper y Emmett salen sin pedir permiso ¿Por qué yo no?

-Muy bien, pero ten cuidado, no quiero que ocurra nada, como en el tuyo -dijo y yo me estremecí.

-Dijo que sus padres le habían dado la condición de que solo sería una fiesta de chicas. -le explique abrumada por el pensamiento que ahí se encontraría Jessica y seguramente me abordaría con lo de Edward ¿aun salen? ¿Cómo es besarlo? ¡Ha! ya puedo prácticamente escuchar todas sus preguntas y ni siquiera estoy cerca de la casa de Ang.

Esme sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, para luego desaparecer, Emmett vino corriendo con una pelota de Futbol en la mano pero se detuvo frente a mi- ¡Hey Bells! ¿Qué haces? ¿Vas de campamento? -de repente la sonrisa de Emmett se amplio y salió de la casa. Luego de un microsegundo vi aparecer a Jasper.

-¡Hey! -grito Jasper corriendo tras Emmett. Cerré la puerta y fui a la cocina.

-Hola Honey -me saludo, y yo sonreí por mi apodo, Honey significaba "Miel" o "cariño" y a los catorce me dio un antojo de comer Miel prácticamente todos los días, y desde esa época me llama "Honey"

-¿Qué haces? -pregunto unos minutos después.

-Pensé que nunca preguntarías, te estoy preparando la cena- dijo y yo funcia el ceño.

-Soy solo una persona, dudo que pueda comer todo eso.

-Lo sé, pero como no tengo nada más que hacer, también estoy cocinando para un albergue de desamparados -dijo y luego se volteo a verme -¿Edward te llevara a casa de Angela? -Pregunto y yo me encogí de hombros.

-¿Dónde está? -pregunte

-El…

-Estoy acá amor -dijo apareciendo detrás de mí, luego sentí sus labios contra la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Me sonroje y me voltee a verlo -¿Dónde estabas? -pregunte con un falso enojo.

-Estaba de caza -dijo riendo por mi mala actuación de chica enojada.

-No te burles -dije riendo.

-¿Estas lista? -pregunto

-Edward, Bella tiene que comer antes de irse -lo reprendió Esme.

Edward y yo nos reímos por la expresión de Esme, Comí todo lo que pude, aunque todavía quedaba suficiente comida para alimentar un ejército. Unos diez minutos más tarde ya me encontraba en la casa de Angela, y como aun era temprano tuvimos que esperar 30 minutos a que los demás llegaran.

Y adivinen ¿Quién llego primero? Pues Jessica Stanley. Estuvo unos diez minutos mirándome intensamente hasta que se me acerco.

-Hola Bella. ¿Cómo esta Edward? -¡Ha! sabia que me iba a preguntar sobre él, siempre lo hace y ya estoy cansada de eso.

-Jess, deja eso, no lograras salir con él, Edward y yo estaremos juntos por siempre ¿no sabes lo que significa Por siempre? -hice una pausa pero ella no hablo- supongo que no. El… solo… me… quiere… a… mi… -dije entrecortadamente para que su minúsculo cerebro lo captara.

Me dedico una mirada de odio y se marcho, sonreí y a los pocos segundos se me acerco Ang. -eso fue genial, ojala que sean muy felices en su relación -dijo Angela sinceramente.

Tal vez debería llamar a edward para que venga a buscarme… no quiero estar cerca de Jessica ya que puede vengarse de mí, pero no puedo ser grosera con Angela. Así que no puedo irme.

Trate de no mirar o no hablar con Jessica, el resto de la fiesta, las horas pasaron volando y ya estábamos preparándonos para dormir.

-¿Bella? -me llamo Jessica con dulzura.

-¿Jessica? -pregunte acurrucada en mi saco de dormir, esperando que Morfeo acunara en sus brazos.

Ella comenzó a hablar con Lauren en voz baja, aunque no se dé que era ya que me quede dormida.

-Edward…. -murmure- Edward- dije otra vez- Edward muérdeme, quiero ser tuya por toda la eternidad.

-¿Para qué quieres que te muerda Bella? -pregunto él.

-Así podre ser como tú.

-¿Y qué seria eso? -el sabe lo que es ¿acaso es tonto.

-Un Vam… -mis ojos se abrieron y se toparon con 4 ojos fijos en mí.

-Jessica arruinaste el sueño en la mejor parte -Dije Lauren, ¿acaso lo dije en voz alta?

-¿Estas bien? -me pregunto Angela

Me senté y moví mi cabeza, no puedo creer que dije todo eso, casi revelo su secreto, sentí mis mejillas arder con mucha intensidad- Si estoy bien -sonreí para tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué te sucede Bella? -pregunto Jessica.

-¿Qué?

-Eso de "Muérdeme Edward, quiero ser tuya por toda la eternidad" ect -dijo Jessica parándose y poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Responde.

-No tengo que responder nada, pero te lo diré, Me casare con el… en unos años -añadí.

-¿se van a casar? -Pregunto con la boca abierta- ¿Cu…Cuando?

-Después de la graduación -dije para molestarla.

-¿Por qué? -dijo a punto de llorar.

-El me ama… Buenas noches.

Sabía que no podía volver a Dormir, pero ya no tengo ganas de aguantarlas más.

-¡Espera! Solo tengo una Pregunta -dijo Jessica sacudiéndome el hombro.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué estabas a punto de decir? Empezaste a decir Vam… pero luego te callaste… -hizo una pausa- ¿quisiste decir Vampiro? -pregunto luego de unos Minutos.

Me quede dormida luego de que ella terminara de hablar, Edward me vino a Buscar al medio día. Los padres de Ang estaban hablando con los padres de Jessica cuando el llego.

-Hola -saludo Edward cuando el señor Webber se nos acerco- Soy Edward Cullen -dijo estirándole la mano.

-Yo soy el Señor Webber. Bella anoche tuvo un sueño… creo que está un poco… ¿Cansada?

-¿Enserio? -Edward sonaba divertido- ¿Y que fue?

-Creo que ella debería hablar con sus padres… no es normal -dijo yo rodé los ojos y entre en el volvo.

-¿Qué soñaste? -Pregunto Edward luego de entrar en el carro.

-Te pedía que me mordieras -dije sonrojada, y el rio entre dientes- Lauren estaba hablando, y pensé que eras tú…dije que quería ser Vam-el coche paro abruptamente.

-¿Dijiste que querías ser Vampiro? -dijo con pánico.

-No -suspire- dije que quería ser Vam, pero no termine de decir la palabra.

-Ah ok -dijo y comenzó a manejar de nuevo.

-¿Alice no lo vio?

-No se, ha tenido su mente bloqueada.

Asentí con la cabeza y guarde silencio el resto del camino a casa. Cuando llegamos solo se escuchaba la estridente risa de Emmett.

Entramos en el garaje y vimos a Emmett rodando por el suelo, Jasper sujetándose de la Jeep, a Rosalie sonriendo, y Alice… bueno Alice estaba como siempre.

-Bella… soñó… que Ed -comenzó a decir Emmett pero continúo riendo.

-¡Que… la mordiera! -concluyo Jasper y yo me ruborice.

-Así que… ¿Qué fecha es la Boda? Pregunto Alice.


	29. dia soleado

_**Capitulo 29 dia soleado**_

Esta historia pertenece a **Whyfig htaneclipse whent heres jaz (todo junto por alguna extraña razón la pagina no me permite poner su nombre junto)** y yo solo la estoy traduciendo a pedido de ella. Lo que significa que tengo permiso, estoy muy entusiasmada con este proyecto y ojala a ustedes les guste.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Dia soleado-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-Oh… Bella. ¡Bella… ¡BELLA!-grito Alice corriendo por las escaleras, yo estaba sentada en la parte derecha inferior de las escaleras.

-¿Qué quieres? -grite de vuelta.

-¡Buenas noticias! -chillo sentándose a mi lado. Rodé los ojos y comencé a rezar por que los chicos llegaran pronto, ya que estaban de casería- Bueno, tal vez no sea tan buena, pero da igual. ¡El resto de la semana va a estar soleado!

-Debes estar bromeando- susurre, es casi imposible que salga el sol acá en Fork, la zona más lluviosa de Estados unidos,- no puede ser verdad ¿Qué pasara con Edward? No puedo sobrevivir sin él en la escuela, es físicamente imposible. Tendré que soportar a las zorras de Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory. Y al insoportable de Mike, que aun no entiende que no me interesa.

-No, no estoy bromeando -dijo con gesto ofendido- y mi cerebro se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. Y los milagros ocurren -dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Aja -dije distraída.

-Sabes. Cuando te encontramos fue un día raro. Nunca pensamos que Edward encontraría a alguien… en realidad pensamos que era Gay.

-Está bien Alice, Me rindo -dije riendo por lo de Gay. Edward es cero por ciento Gay, eso yo se los puedo asegurar.

-Sabía que lo harías. -me saco la lengua.

-Claro que lo sabías -rodé los ojos- ¿Qué hora es?

-pasando de las nueve, Edward dijo que llegaría a las diez. -¿Diez? ¿Todavía tengo que esperar una hora más?

-Alice ¿Por qué no me transformas ahora? Sería como ustedes. Así nadie tendría que cuidarme, y no sería una tentación para Jasper.

-Ese asunto lo tienes que discutir con Edward, el llegara temprano, debe estar acá en un par de minutos -dijo

Subí las escaleras y entre en mi cuarto. Había sido remodelado hace un par de semanas, era de color marrón chocolate, con lámparas chinas rosadas y blancas en el techo, mi cama era matrimonial, a su lado estaba unos gabinetes que impedían que me cayera de la cama (ya que me movía mucho) atrás de mi cama, había sido eliminada la cabecera, en su lugar habían fotos de mi familia, al otro lado de mi cuarto estaba la mesa del televisor, un poco separada de la cama. Esta tenía algunos estantes y gabinetes, en los estantes tenía mis libros y en los gabinetes, tenia diferente cosas. Un metro frente a la cama había tres sofás blancos y una alfombra negra, y frente a la puerta del baño un sofá Azul de mi vieja habitación.

Me cambie rápidamente y unos minutos después cuando me preparaba para dormir cuando Edward apareció detrás de mí.

-Hola amor -dijo asustándome, el solo rio.

Me di la vuelta y lo mire con el ceño funcido -Hola Edward.

-Me dijeron que me extrañaste -dijo atrayéndome hacia él y rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

-Quien no te extrañaría -susurre envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Y lo bese. Cuando comencé a profundizar el beso el trato de apartarse pero yo me sostenía como su estuviera salvando mi vida. Cuando el consiguió liberarse yo bufe, nos metimos en la cama y me deje envolver por sus brazos, para luego caer en los de Morfeo.

…..

Creo que pasaron un par de minutos cuando abrí los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Edward al ver que me despertaba.

Su cara brillaba como si tuvieran diamantes incrustados, por culpa de los rayos solares que entraban por la ventana. -Habrá Sol toda la semana.

-¿Y eso es divertido para ti?- rio

-No -dije levantándome

-Prepárate para que vayas a la escuela -sonrió y salió del cuarto.

Bufe y me dirigí hacia el baño, me vestí con un pantalón simple de color negro, con una camisa fucsia que decía "Amo el Rock" me lave los dientes y corrí hacia la cocina, ¡sin tropezar! Claro, si no contamos al resbalón por culpa de la alfombra que casi me provoca una caída. Mi desayuno fue sencillo solo un plato de cereal con leche. Pero me encanto, ya que Edward me lo preparo. Cuando termine de desayunar, me despedí con un beso y me monte en el volvo para luego conducir hasta la escuela.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta mi primera clase, ya que estaba llegando tarde porque mi "Aburrida" manera de conducir (según Emmett) estaba 5 millas por debajo del límite de velocidad.

-Gracias por unirse a nosotros, Señorita Swan -saludo sarcásticamente la maestra. Mire alrededor y vi que todos estaban concentrados en un papel que estaba frente a ellos,

_¡Mierda hoy había examen! -_pensé angustiada.

Me apresure a tomar el único asiento libre que quedaba justamente al lado de mi "Mejor amigo" Mike Newton.

Eran ejercicios sencillos, por lo que no tuve muchos problemas, me sorprendí al notar que había terminado antes de que la mayoría de la clase lo hiciera. A los pocos minutos Mike comenzó a picar mi hombro con un lápiz

-¿Qué quieres Mike? -pregunte harta.

-¿Dónde está Cullen?

-Una vez más, Newton, su nombre es Edward, no Cullen y se fueron de campamento.

-¿Por qué no fuiste?

-No me gusta acampar.

-Quieres venir más tarde con nosotros, para que no te aburras -ofreció en tono coqueto- así no estarás sola, no me aburriré ni estaré sola, estaré con Esme.

-¿Cómo será divertido estar con mama? Que le ves de divertido, comer a la hora, luego ir a hacer el reposo para luego a las nueve de la noche irse a dormir.

-Mi mama no es aburrida, ni perezosa. Ella es divertida y energética.

En ese momento sonó la campana y lo más rápido que pude Salí del salón, el resto de la mañana paso sin ningún encuentro con Mike, después de Gimnasia me lave el cuerpo en la ducha para quitarme el sudor y luego fui hasta el volvo, pero con mi torpeza deje las llaves caer, me agache y las recogí, pero cuando me levante vi a Mike a mi lado.

-¿Qué quieres? -pregunte metiendo la llave en la cerradura.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a la dulce Bella que amo?

-Huyo cuando viniste -dije, tratando de abrir la puerta, pero esta se encontraba trancada.

-Eres ruda -sonrió puso sus dos manos en los lados de mi cabeza, y comenzó a acercarse a mí, de repente recordé las clases de defensa personal que los chicos me habían enseñado hace un par de meses.

Alce mi rodilla y lo con toda la fuerza que puse lo golpee en sus partes intimas. Me monte rápido en el coche y pise el acelerador. Cuando llegue a la casa aparque en el garaje y corrí hacia adentro.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? -pregunto Edward preocupado.

-Nada -susurre agarrando una manzana.

-¿por la manzana corriste hasta quedarte sin aliento? -pregunto y yo asentí.

-es riquísima -dije dándole una mordida a mi manzana amarilla- ¿Dónde están todos? Tengo algo que contarles.

-Rose y Emmett están ocupados -dijo incomodo- Carlisle esta en el hospital, Esme en el jardín y Alice y Jasper no sé donde se metieron, seguro están en alguna parte del bosque.

-¡Así se hace chica! -chillo Alice mientras aparecía en la cocina, Edward parecía confundido seguramente Alice lo estaba bloqueando, mire a Jasper y este estaba sonriendo, al notar que lo estaba mirando el me guiño el ojo derecho.

-¿acaso soy el único que no sabe que está sucediendo? -pregunto Edward confundido.

-Rose y Emmett no lo saben. Tal vez debamos ir a interrumpirlos.

-No tengo ganas de verlos, aunque ya lo estoy haciendo en mi mente -se estremeció Edward.

-Yo veo sus futuras posiciones y también lo escucho.

-¡Pero yo siento toda la pasión! -grito Jasper.

-Tu ganas Jazz- susurro Alice, eso explicaba porque estaban perdidos en el bosque.

-¡Maldita sea Emmett! -se escucho el grito de Rosalie, y por arte de magia apareció frente a nosotros, su cabello estaba desordenado y parecía algo agotada. A los pocos segundos Emmett apareció al lado de Rose con sus pantalones al revés al igual que su camisa.

-Creo que te has equivocado -le dije a Emmett señalándole sus pantalones.

-Oh -dijo, se bajo los pantalones y se lo puso correctamente, luego hizo lo mismo con su camisa.

-¡eHH? ¿No podías hacer eso en otro lugar?

-Hubiera tomado mucho tiempo -dijo rodando los ojos.

-Entonces ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos? -pregunto Alice.

-Le di un rodillazo a Mike -dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Esa es mi hermana! -Grito Emocionado y me cargo. Me dio unas cinco vueltas y luego me bajo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Me trato de besar.

-¡Ese hijo de puta! -grito Edward.

-¡Tranquilo! -Dije sujetándolo por su pecho- no es necesario que uses ese lenguaje, por favor cálmate.


	30. trabajo en casa de Mike

Capitulo 30 Trabajo en casa de Mike.

Esta historia pertenece a **Whyfig htaneclipse whent heres jaz (todo junto por alguna extraña razón la pagina no me permite poner su nombre junto)** y yo solo la estoy traduciendo a pedido de ella. Lo que significa que tengo permiso, estoy muy entusiasmada con este proyecto y ojala a ustedes les guste.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

**Trabajo en casa de Mike**

Al otro día me desperté y me prepare para ir al colegio. Mi última clase era Biología, y justamente tenía como pareja a Mike Newton, teníamos que reunirnos en su casa para hacer un trabajo, ya que si veníamos a la mía Emmett nos estaría molestando. Trate de pedirle a la maestra si podía trabajar con Edward, ya que vivo con él, pero me dijo que no.

Por suerte no soy la única con mala suerte, edward tiene que trabajar con la sociable y "divertida" Jessica Stanley, el también irá a su casa, ya que no quiere que sepa donde vivimos, aunque ya ha venido a los trece años no estás muy pendiente de direcciones.

Siempre que trataban de venir a nuestra casa nosotros inventábamos una que otra escusa.

Cuando llegue a casa fui directo a mi habitación, y saque todos los libros de mi bolso, luego agarre los libros que iba a necesitar y los metí, agarre mi bolso y baje a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, unos diez minutos más tarde me encontraba despidiéndome de todos.

-¿Quieres llevarte el Volvo? -pregunto Edward apareciendo a mi lado.

-No gracias iré caminando- respondí.

-¿segura?

-Si. -dije y me dio un beso en la frente.

Camine durando unos veinte minutos cuando comenzó a divisar la casa de los Newton suspire, cuando estaba más cerca un chico con cabellera rubia corrió hacia mí.

-¡Por dios Bella! menos mal que llegas, me tenias tan preocupado, pensé que algo te había sucedido.

-Estoy bien Mike, el recorrido me tomo más tiempo del que pensé- lo tranquilice caminando a su lado, cuando llegamos hasta la puerta de su casa con un intento de parecer caballero me abrió la puerta.

-Las damas primero.

-No creas que no me acuerdo lo de ayer Mike, Edward está muy enojado, estoy acá solo para hacer el trabajo, así que no te me acerques. -susurre con advertencia, caminamos en silencio hasta una sala de estar, tire mi mochila en el sofá, saque todas las cosas que necesitaríamos y me senté en el suelo.

-Muy bien… ¿Cómo empezamos? -¡Genial! Seguro yo seré la única que trabaje

-¿Puedo tomar algo?

-Claro, ¿Qué quieres? Tengo te, agua, leche, refresco, mis padres no me dejan tomar alcohol pero si quieres podemos hacerlo. -sonrió.

Alguien me mataría si tomara cerveza o algo así. Y gracias a su olfato súper desarrollado no me daría tiempo ni de lavarme los dientes para quitar el olor, -Te estaría bien.

-Claro, ¿con o sin Azucar?* -dijo con tono de camarero.

-sin -sonreí y el fue a la cocina, trabaje en la hoja de cálculo un poco mientras el aun no llegaba.

-Dos tés, uno para ti -dijo poniendo una taza frente a mí y sentándose en el piso- y una para mí.

-Mmm esta rico el té, ¿Qué clase de azúcar le pusiste?

-Una que mi mama tiene -dijo luego de un momento.

Comenzamos a hacer el trabajo y como a la media hora terminamos, el Te estaba tan bueno que le pedí otro a Mike, -¿Cómo crees que lo hicimos?

-Creo que hicimos un bien trabajo -me sonrió, cuando termine de beber mi segunda taza comencé a sentirme mareada.

-¿Quieres otra taza? -pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si -dije ignorando mi mareo. Luego de tomarme la tercera taza comencé a ver doble.

-Así que, ¿harás algo el fin de semana? -pregunte sin saber que decir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres venir de nuevo a mi casa?

-¿Qué pasa si quiero hacer algo? -pregunte tocándole la nariz.

-No me molestaría -sonrió acercándose.

Sus manos tomaron mi cara y yo envolví mis brazos en su cuello, comenzamos a Besarnos, pero la mesa que estaba entre nosotros nos molestaba, nos levantamos sin romper el beso y me subí encima de la mesa.

Nos caímos al piso y yo me senté sobre él.

-¿Quieres otra taza?

Lo mire confundida, ¿Por qué quiere que tome algo cuando estamos en medio de esto?

-Si -susurre maravillada por volver a tomar ese rico Te. Me quite de encima de él para que pudiera levantarse. Cuando volvió me dio la bebida y tome un sorbo, sabia distinto pero no me queje cuando termine la taza el me volvió a Besar -Te amo Bells.

-Yo también te amo -susurre, mire mi reloj y eran las 10- mejor me voy a casa -dije poniéndome de pie pero me tropecé con la mesa de café. Me volví a levantar volví a tropezar pero esta vez caí en el sofá. Mike me ayudo a levantarme y agarro mi bolso, puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me acompaño hasta la puerta.

Me tropecé y esto nos causo una caída, yo caí sobre mi estomago y Mike sobre mi trasero, se levanto y me ayudo. Mire el camino que nos faltaba recorrer y sonreí al ver la montaña que teníamos que bajar.

-Te voy a coger si te caes Bells -dijo Mike comenzando a caminar.

Lo mire y sonreí, entonces vi algo moverse en el bosque, camine hasta este tratando de ver más de cerca, vi un animal con el pelo oscuro, camine hacia el pero el animal no se movió -¿Quién eres? -pregunte riendo y el animal gimió.

-¡Bella! puede ser un oso -me advirtió Mike.

Estire mi mano y toque la piel del animal, era áspera per suave al mismo tiempo.

-¡Bella! ¿Eres estúpida?

-¡No!- le grite, me voltee a mirar al animal -Vamos -dije tirando de su piel, parecía nervioso pero igual me siguió, los tres comenzamos a bajar la colina.

-Bella- pregunto Mike corriendo hacia mi- ¿todavía quieres que te acompañe?

-Por supuesto que sí -sonreí agarrándole la mano.

-¿Qué sucederá con el animal? -me susurro temeroso.

-El es bueno, no te hará daño -dije acariciando al animal, me sentí extraña al sentirme tan confiada junto a este animal, del cual ni siquiera sabía que era.

Caminamos poco tiempo, en el resto del camino me caí solo dos veces, cuando llegamos el animal comenzó a removerse incomodo pero yo lo seguí jalando, comenzamos a subir las escaleras que estaban al frente de la casa cuando algo golpeo mi pie haciéndome caer, pronto todo se volvió negro.

Wow ya llegamos a los 3011 comentarios de verdad ¡muchas gracias!

Estaría saltando ahora mismo si no hubiera comido dos platos de pasticho por gula…

Waa se imaginaran como estoy aunque estaba bien rico.

Recuerden que esta es una traducción.

**Whyfig htaneclipse whent heres jaz (**todo junto por alguna extraña razón la pagina no me permite poner su nombre junto)

**Roxa Riddle D Malfoy** (anteriormente Roxa Cullen Riddle)

**Esta historia esta en mi cuenta de Potterfics con el nombre Roxa Cullen Hale.**

Que dios Los Bendiga.


	31. cap 3132

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MIII, A MIIII, SOLO A MIIII xD jajajja siii hoy 12 de septiembre cumplo mis dulces 14 añitos! Waaa al fin tengo la misma edad que mi geme (Gabriela-lua) y mi socia (Dibucrito) wiiii ¿alguien mas cumple hoy?

y como es mi cumple les tengo una sorpresa :D

**Cap 31: ¿Quién eres?**

Abrí los ojos desorientada, y lo primero que vi fue a un muchacho de cabello de color bronce y ojos dorados.

-¿Quién Eres? -pregunte ya que me resultaba familiar.

El chico gruño y miro a Mike de forma asesina -Gracias por acompañarlos hasta acá, ahora me encargare yo -dijo el chico mirando a un animal.

-¿Qué diablos es eso? -grite saltándole encima a Mike.

Un gruñido vino del extraño muchacho ¿desde cuándo los humanos gruñimos?

-Bella.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Eres un acosador? -le acuse poniendo mis manos en mi cintura.

Suspiro y se apretó el puente de su nariz con sus manos, luego un tipo muy grande salió de la casa, me miro a mí y a Mike y luego al extraño chico y así sucesivamente, luego de unos minutos le palmeo burlonamente el hombro al chico raro.

-lideraras con esto -dijo burlonamente y luego volvió a entrar en la casa.

-Bella, soy tu novio, Edward ¿me recuerda? -Edward… Edward… suena familiar.

Me rasque la cabeza- No le hables de esa manera -regaño Mike.

-¿Quién te crees para decirme que hacer?

-Bahh, soy Newton, Mike Newton -dijo y yo me reí ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido- ahora ¿Te puedes quitar para que pueda llevarla a su cuarto? -ronroneo Mike y comenzó a caminar pero el tal Edwin lo empujo haciendo que Mike cayera de trasero.

-Si vuelves a venir a mi casa, te golpeare tan fuerte que tu carita va parecer melón destrozado ¿me oyes? O tal vez te corte toda la cara y la ponga como trofeo en la sala de la casa.

-No te tengo miedo.

-Bueno… mejor que comiences a tenerlo -agarro a Mike por la cara y lo empujo fuertemente- ave si así aprendes, y créeme soy capaz de hacer cosas mucho más feas. -Rio- Ahora Bells, entremos a la casa -dijo extendiéndome su mano y yo la tome.

-Sabes, tu nombre se me hace familiar… creo -susurre y el sonrió- ¿adonde se fue el animal?

-Se fue. Además el no era realmente una animal.

Seguí a Edward por el sendero que llevaba a la puerta olvidándome completamente de Mike- Edward -susurre.

-¿Si Bella? -me pregunto sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Cómo me oíste? -pregunte confundida.

Suspiro y me sentó en el sofá, el se levanto y comenzó a rodear el sofá nerviosamente, luego seis personas aparecieron delante de mí, cada uno tenía una cara diferente a la desaprobación.

-¿En que estabas pensando Isabella? -pregunto Edward, yo solo me dedique a mirarlo. -¡Respóndeme!

-¿Qué hice? -pregunte confundida, en eso sonó un golpe proveniente de la puerta, me levante y corrí hasta la puerta, cuando la abrí vi a Mike,

-¡Oh Bella! -suspiro y me abrazo.

-¡Hey! Aléjate de mi hermanita -grito una voz detrás de mí, me voltee y vi al tipo grande de hace unos minutos.

Mike amplio sus ojos y empezó a retroceder, el tipo grandote con cada paso que el retrocedía el avanzaba hasta que el pánico se apodero de Mike y salió corriendo, causando la risa de todos los presentes

-Bella… -comenzó a decir Edwin… Edgar… ¡Edward!

-Consumiste Drogas Bella ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Gracias a dios huele que solo fue una pequeña cantidad y el resto es alcohol -suspiro- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Alcohol rima con alcohol… wow, ¡Es la misma palabra y significa cosas diferentes ¡Asombroso!

-Entonces Bella ¿Por qué estas borracha?

-¡Hay yo no sé! -reí escandalosamente.

-Se le pasara en un par de horas. -suspiro la enana.

**Y mi regalo para ustedes por mi cumple es…. Aca va el prox cap**

**Cap 32: Borrachera.**

_**Borrachera**_

_**Edward PoV**_

-¿Sabes una cosa Eddy? -pregunto Bella, mientras la ayudaba a subir las escaleras.

¿Por qué diablos tenía que beber Alcohol? ¿Acaso no le enseñamos que es malo? -¿Qué?

-Bueeeno… Mmm Mike… ¡Besa como un bebe! -se burlo.

_Mantén la calma, ella solo esta borracha, no hagas caso a sus palabras… seguramente ni lo beso_ -Oh- susurre irritado, mientras la ayudaba a caminar por el pasillo directo a su cuarto, pero como Bella es tan… Ella. Se tropezó con alguna cosa inexistente provocando que se resbalara, pero por suerte yo la pude agarrar a tiempo.

-Wow, eso estuvo intenso -dijo mirándome, decidí ignorar todo lo que decía y me dedique a llevarla a su habitación, no se mucho del estado llamado "Borrachera" pero si se una cosa, la resaca es insoportable, Llegamos a la puerta y encendí la luz de su habitación, con dificultad la acosté en su cama -¿tengo que dormirme ahora? -gimió frustrada.

-Si Bella, necesitas descansar -me reí en voz baja.

-¡Awwwww! Oh Vamos, un chico sexy como tu puede hacer mas cosa -dijo pícaramente, me arrodille ignorando sus palabras de insinuación y le quite los zapatos, los arroje a un rincón de la habitación para que no tropiece con ellos por la mañana, me dirigí hasta la puerta y apague la luz, pero entonces oí muchos tosidos por parte de Bella y rápidamente encendí la luz, pero antes de que pudiera acercarme a la cama, Bella vomito todo el piso.

-Uhhh -gimió Bella y se dejo caer sobre la almohada, suspire y baje corriendo por las escaleras, me dirigí hasta el armario de limpiezas y cogí un par de productos al azar, corrí de nuevo hasta el cuarto de Bella y me dedique a mirar el desorden.

-¡Esme! -grite

-¿Qué sucede Hijo? -pregunto preocupada, apareciendo a mi lado.

-¿Cómo limpio esto? No sé que usar -admití apenado.

Ella se rio y tomo las cosas que traía un mis manos, -Edward, estas son toallitas de limpieza, se utilizan para los muebles -se burlo mirando una botella, desapareció por la puerta. Mire a Bella que dormía profundamente y con un suspiro Salí de la habitación.

-Esto es lo que se usa -me dijo Esme apareciendo frente a mí con una botella con un líquido rosado. Y luego desapareció en la habitación de Bella.

Baje por las escaleras y me encontre al resto de mi familia en la sala de estar -¿Va a estar bien? -pregunto Emmett.

Asentí con la cabeza -si, simplemente tendrá una gran resaca -mire a Alice- ¿Por qué no lo viste?

Ella se encogió de hombros -Su futuro prácticamente desapareció, en un momento recibí una visión y al otro momento desapareció, no lo mencione para no preocuparlos ya que tenía el presentimiento que estaba bien.

-Seguro es por el hombre lobo, no podemos dejar que se vuelva a acercar a ella. -comencé a decir pero me calle al escuchar los pensamientos incoherentes de Mike, que estaba despertando.

_Bella, Bebida de Bella, sexo, diversión… Jajaja, dificultad, hermano adoptivo, novio, debo conquistarla, Bella, yo soy mejor que él, no soy su hermano, es más caliente que Jessica._

Maldito Mike, comencé a caminar hasta la puerta dispuesto a matar a Mike cuando la voz de Alice llego a mi cabeza.

_¡Edward para! El no es nuestros mayores problemas, tendremos visitantes y ¡Bella es Humana! ¿Qué har…_

-¿Quiénes vienen Alice? -brame desesperado volviendo a entrar en la sala.

-¡Los Volturi!... llegaran mañana.

**Jojo recuerden que la historia no me pertenece es una traducción**

**Déjenme un review por mi cumple! ¿alguien mas cumple hoy?**


	32. Te protegere

la razon por la cual publico hoyes para avisarles que cambiare de nick, ahora me llamare Roxeth xD gracias a misocia Dibucrito por ayudarme con mi nuevo nick.

En el capitulo anterior:

- Qui nes vienen Alice?

-Los Volturi llegaran ma ana.

CAPITULO 32: Te proteger !

Me despert con la sensaci n de dos brazos fr os envueltos sobre mi cintura, pero no abr los ojos. Los abr un poco, para que no viera que estoy despierta, pero suficiente para ver donde estaba, mis sospechas eran correctas, me encontraba en el cuarto de Edward, ya que desde que comenzamos a andar juntos, decid abandonar mi cuarto para dormir en el de l. Ya que aunque el este de caza, puedo acostarme y sentir su olor como si estuviera conmigo.

Abr los ojos completamente pero la brillante luz que estaba por las ventanas hizo que los cerrada de inmediato.

-Bella, s que no te sientes bien, pero tienes que levantarte, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para esta noche -dijo edward sent ndose en la cama. Me levante y recost mi cabeza sobre su pecho cuando sent latidos en mi cabeza, gem tratando de recostarme pero Edward me sujeto fuertemente. - Qu sucede? -Pregunto Edward acariciando mi mejilla con una de sus manos, la nica respuesta que obtuvo fue otro gemido- tu cabeza? -pregunto tratando de conseguir una respuesta seguramente de Carlisle o Alice, yo solo asent .

Me solt y me recost sobre la cama de nuevo, pero cuando mi cabeza hizo contacto con la almohada otro latido exploto en mi cabeza haciendo que gimiera m s fuerte. Dios m o, que me paso ayer?

No tuve tiempo de responder mi propia pregunta ya que estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward, decid abrir mis ojos, y lo primero que vi fue un vaso de agua y dos pastillas en las manos de Edward -t malas, Amor, te ayudaran con tu dolor de cabeza -tome las pastillas y el agua con mi mano derecha, puse las pastillas sobre mi lengua y luego beb el agua para hacerlas pasar.

- C mo te sientes? -pregunto.

-Me duele la cabeza y siento mi estomago caliente -susurre- Por qu ?

-Por nada, pero ahora tienes que levantarte y comer,-dijo y me levanto de la cama, agarro mi mano y me arrastro hacia el primer piso, me sent en el taburete y empez a prepararme el desayuno Me di cuenta que ramos los nicos en la casa, ya que no se escuchaban los gritos de Emmett, o las quejas de Alice o Rose, y faltan las emociones raras.

- D nde est n todos?

-De caza -dijo tenso.

-Oh -susurre cuando puso un plato de huevos frente a m , C mo hace los huevos m s r pido que los humanos? Eso es posible? Mire el plato frente a m y arrugue mi nariz.

- tiene algo malo? -pregunto agarrando el plato y examin ndolo.

-No, solamente no tengo hambre- admit extra ada, ya que siempre estaba lista para comer las cosas que preparaba Edward, ya que el cocina mejor que los Chef m s famosos de Francia.

Suspiro y se sent en el banco a mi lado. -tienes que comer Bells, por favor, solo un poco? - Suspiro y yo negu con la cabeza - por mi? -a adi .

Esta vez me toco a m suspirar, no pod a negarle alguna cosa, y eso l lo sabe. Atraje hasta mi el plato y Agarre mi tenedor y com dos cucharadas. Luego volv a empujar el plato hacia el -no puedo comer m s.

-Est bien -suspiro rendido- ve a tomar una ducha -dijo botando el huevo de mi plato en la basura.

Me dirig a las escaleras pero me detuve en la parte inferior, -Edward Cu ndo me vas a transformar? En ya sabes en un vampiro.

-Por favor Bella no discutamos eso ahora, lo m s probable que sea esta noche- dijo desde la cocina, y yo sonre emocionada, comenc a correr por las escaleras.

Cuando termine de ducharme me puse una ropa sencilla, que estaba sobre mi cama, y me dirig al primer piso Edward me dijo que fuera a ver la televisi n y eso es lo que hice, lo deje en la repetici n de Bob esponja, estaba viendo como Bob venc a de nuevo a Plant n cuando comenc a sentirme mareada, pero en lugar de quejarme me acost en el sof , luego no supe mas de mi.

-Vamos amor, necesitas levantarte -escuche la voz de Edward.

-Mmmm -murmure para que me dejara dormir.

-Vamos Bells, te voy a levantar -y lo pr ximo que escuche fue el sonido de un golpe en seco- No Emmett! -susurro furioso mi novio.

- Despi rtate, Campanas!

- Por qu diablos le dices campanas? -escuche el susurro de Edward.

-Pues, la gente burda de ignorante como t , no sabe que Bells en ingles significa Campanas.

-Emmett eres un idiota, te juro que si le vuelves a decir a si te golpeo.

-Si claro, perro que ladra no muerde. Isabella lev ntate que tenemos visitas! -dijo esto ultimo imitando la voz de barnie.

- Suficiente Emmett! -Susurro furioso- Vamos amor, lev ntate -murmuro poniendo su mano en mi cabeza.

-Ya me despierto -murmure con los ojos cerrados.

Lo pr ximo que sent fue como me sentaban en el sof -Abre tus ojos Bells -susurro Edward.

- No me obligues a abrirte los ojos a la fuerza! -se quejo Emmett.

Lentamente abr los ojos y mire a Emmett, luego voltee a mirar a Edward y este me sonri - Por qu me tengo que levantar? Qui n viene?

-Los Volturi, pero no te asustes te proteger ! 


	33. los volturi

_**Remember **_(no lo pude evitar jaja) **que esta historia, no me pertenece, es de ****Why fighta neclipse Jaz **(todo junto) por alguna razón la pagina no me permite poner todo el nombre junto, desconozco la razón.

_Los Volturi_

-¿Por qué me tengo que levantar? ¿Quién viene?

-Los Volturi, pero no te asustes ¡te protegeré!

-¡¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cuándo vienen? -pregunte con pánico en la voz.

-En una hora -contesto. Y yo me tense.

-No te preocupes, no te harán daño -me tranquilizo Edward.

-Y si lo intentan hacer, tendrán que pasar por nosotros primero -dijo Emmett flexionando sus músculos e hinchando su pecho, todos se rieron de Emmett pero yo estaba congelada, muerta de miedo ¿y si le hacen daño a mi familia?

Recuerdo que Carlisle me conto que tenían muchas personas con dones muy poderosos en sus ejércitos, sin duda, me mataran, estoy segura que mi familia no podrá enfrentarlos por mucho tiempo, además que estoy cien por ciento indefensa, seguro que cuando me maten dejaran mi cuerpo podrirse en el patio de la casa. ¿Me mataran rápida o lenta y dolorosamente? Aunque mi familia me trate de defender, ¿Cómo podrán 7 vampiros contra 40 y tantos? ¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser tan complicada? Siempre supe que ellos vendrían por mí, pero ¿tenia que ser ahora? ¿Por qué tienen que venir cuando aun sigo siendo humana? ¿Por qué no cuando Edward ya me haya transformado?

-Bella- aparte mi mirada del piso y lo mire a la cara.

-¿Por qué? -pregunte tratando de mantener mi voz fuerte, pero falle miserablemente, mi voz temblaba y apenas pude hablar.

-Oh Vamos Bells, no es tan malo, seguro será divertido ¿de qué te preocupas? - pregunto Emmett tratando de reí.

-Además del hecho que mi familia… pueda morir… porque soy humana… solo conseguirán morir por protegerme ¡Y es mi culpa! -Chille- ¿y si nos escapamos? Cuando los Volturis lleguen ya no estaremos acá.

Carlisle suspiro- no funcionaria- Demetri es un rastreador, lo mejor será quedarnos, el será capaz de encontrarnos, aunque crucemos el océano y volvamos veinte veces, nunca escaparíamos, solo seria esfuerzo perdido, -dijo mi papa haciendo que mis esperanzas de esfumaran y el miedo me volviera a abordar.

¿Por qué tengo que ser una humana todavía? ¿Y si me transforman? Seguro así nos perdonaran a todos -¿y si me transforman?

-Necesitarías como tres días -dijo Emmett.

-¿Cuándo llegaran Alice?

-En tres minutos -susurro Alice.- vamos a encontrarnos con ellos en el patio delantero, tendremos que estar organizados, de la mejor manera posible, tratemos de esconder a Bella del ciento, un poco detrás de Edward, pero sin hacerlo evidente, ahora por favor demos no prisa -Carlisle se volteo y rápidamente fue hacia la cocina junto con Esme mientras que el resto de nosotros salíamos al exterior.

Estaba entre Edward y Emmett, a la vista de todos, pero siendo capaz de bloquearme si alguien intentaba atacarme.

Le toque el hombro a Edward y el volteo a verme -¿Qué sucedió anoche? ¿Por qué me siento rara?

Abrió la boca pero luego la cerro, Carlisle y Esme rápidamente aparecieron cuando pensé que me respondería, -que… -comencé a decir pero un "Shhh" me callo, lo que significaba que nuestros "visitantes" estaban cerca.

Después de unos diez segundos aparecieron bastantes vampiros con capa negra, después de contar 37, fije mi vista en el hombre que estaba en el centro de los vampiros, tenía el cabello negro con ojos rojos, era extraño el hecho que no pudiera apartar mis ojos de él. Pero no era igual que con Edward, su piel parecía como si fuera una cebolla, frágil y quebradiza, un mal toque podría hacerlo desaparecer, aunque yo sabía que eso nunca pasaría, el seguramente era frio y duro como todos los demás, aunque no me estoy quejando, luego, a su lado, había otro hombre, muy diferente a él, tenía el cabello algo corto, pero lo suficientemente largo como lo podría tener un chica, su cabello era de color rubio, incluso más claro que el de Rosalie y Jasper, y sorprendentemente hermoso, pero su cara expresaba un desprecio total.

El otro Hombre, tenía el cabello marrón, al igual que los otros tenía los ojos rojos pero lo que diferenciaba a este vampiro era su expresión de dolor.

El aire estaba tenso, hasta que el tipo de pelo negro rompió el silencio - Me alegro de verte, mi querido amigo -dijo mirando a Carlisle.

-A mí también me alegra verte, Aro -dijo mi papa asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Aro" escaneo nuestro grupo y sus ojos se detuvieron en mi -veo que tienes una nueva adquisición, ¿Cuál es tu nombre querida? -tenia miedo de hablar, y sentía que mi corazón de iba a salir de mi pecho.

-Ella es Bella, nuestra hermana -dijo Emmett sonriendo mientras que le daba un apretón a mi mano.

-Eso es bueno- dijo Aro mirando a Edward- ¿A sí que donde la conociste?

-En la escuela -mintió Edward cortante.

-Mmmm -dijo cerrando los ojos, mire hacia abajo y vi a otro vampiro tocar su mano, ¿Qué estarán haciendo? ¿Acaso son Gays? Mire a Edward interrogante mente, pero él estaba mirando a Aro y al otro vampiro, probablemente leyendo sus pensamientos, -Muy bien Corey- le dijo al vampiro rubio que se había acercado, ¿así que el rubio se llamaba Corey?

-Lo siento, pido disculpas por no haber presentado a mi "amigo" el es nuevo, se llama Corey, al parecer no son los únicos con un nuevo integrante en su "familia"

De repente mi cabeza comenzó a arderme, empecé a balancearme por el repentino mareo que me había atacado y mi estomago comenzó a torcerse ¿de dónde viene esto? Me tire al piso y comencé a vomitar cerrando los ojos para no ver lo que salía de mi.

-¡Ella es humana! -grito el tal Corey, me limpie la boca y me puse de pie, genial, simplemente Genial, justamente tenía que vomitar justamente ahora -ella debe ser destruida -se abalanzo contra mí pero fue detenido por dos guardias -¡Déjenme ir! -chillo y se me escapo una risa, era divertido- ¡Esa perra! Piensa que es divertido ¿Cómo crees que es divertido? -gruño.

-¡No le hables así! -gruño Edward inclinándose hacia adelante.

-Puedo hablar lo que se me de la regalada gana- los guardas lo arrastraron hacia atrás por lo que no pude escucharlo más.

-Lo siento de verdad, el tiene problemas de control de la ira, no sé de donde lo saca, es tan diferente con nosotros, oh es como enseñar a los jóvenes -suspiro- una vez más siento mucho el comportamiento de Corey, ahora… ¿ella es humana? -Pregunto y yo asentí débilmente con la cabeza, junto con los demás- ustedes conocen nuestras leyes, los humanos no pueden saber de nosotros. Ella puede revelar nuestro secreto y destruirnos a todos.

-Todos sabemos que Bella nunca haría eso -dijo Edward.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? -pregunto Aro,

-Por que tenemos con ella alrededor de 6 años y ella no ha dicho nada a nadie.

Aro se llevo un dedo a la barbilla -Wow sinceramente me sorprende… ¿puedo? -pregunto alzando su mano, yo mire a Edward y el soltó mi mano, comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba Aro.

Aro tomo la mano de Edward y cerró los ojos, y luego de unos dos minutos Aro abrió sus ojos y se rio entre dientes -veo que tuvieron una noche algo agitada.

-Si, la tuvimos -rio Edward también ¿de qué están hablando? Estoy tan confundida. Edward se dio la vuelta y volvió a mi lado agarrando mi mano.

-¿de qué estaban hablando? -pregunte en un susurro aunque sabía que todos me estaban escuchado.

-Hablábamos de tu noche, vi en los pensamientos de tu compañero que fue agitada ¿no te acuerdas? -rio Aro.

Vi tres manchas avanzar hasta nosotros pero Edward choco contra uno y la pequeña Alice sujeto a otro por la cabeza para luego arrancársela.

Edward le partió los brazos a otro y era como si estuvieran hechos de arena, al golpearlos su piel se desasía en granizos.

Mire de nuevo a los Volturis y estaban de cuclillas listos para atacarnos, Edward y Alice ya se encontraban quemando los cuerpos de los tres vampiros que me habían tratado de atacar. Luego de unos segundos estaban a mi lado.

-Lo siento mucho, estuvo fuera de lugar, no debimos haberlos matado pero por favor -comenzó a decir Carlisle pero fue cortado.

-Oh, no te preocupes, estaba arto de ellos de todos modos, tenían un comportamiento de un hostil que ni mis hermanos ni yo soportamos. Nos han ahorrado el trabajo -dijo Aro mirando a Alice y Edward- Gracias.

Bueno eso no me lo esperaba. Me sentí aliviada pero aun tengo la sensación de que lo peor aun está por venir.

-Ahora, a la razón por lo que estamos acá -dijo Aro aplaudiendo- saben las reglas, y que hay dos opciones, primera, matarla, se que suena duro pero lo haremos lo más rápido y menos doloroso posible o dos, que sea transformada, ustedes eligen.

-Elijo ser vampira -conteste al ver que nadie hablaba.

-Muy bien ¿Quién tendrá el honor? -Sonrió pero nadie contesto- vamos alguien tendrá que hacerlo.

-Pero ¿Por qué tiene que ser ahora? ¿No podemos esperar? Aunque sea que termine la escuela… solo unos meses- pregunto Edward.

¿Unos meses? ¡Yo quiero ser transformada ahora!

-No se- dijo Aro, avanzando hacia los que suponía que eran sus "hermanos" pronto los otros vampiros los rodearon, unos minutos más tarde el circulo que se formo entre los tres vampiros volvió a estar de tras de ellos y Aro volvió a avanzar hacia nosotros. -Hemos hablado y les daremos tiempo hasta que Bella se haya graduado, después tendrá que ser transformada ¿Esta claro? -Todos asintieron- bien, ahora nos vamos, tenemos muchos vampiros que visitar. Hasta luego -dijo y todos desaparecieron.

-Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba- murmuro Emmett, pasando su mano por su cabello -pensé que sería más divertido -suspiro y entro a la casa seguido por Rosalie.

Carlisle miro a Alice y a Edward- fue muy tonto por su parte haber matado a esos vampiros, podría habernos costado nuestras vidas ¡debería darles vergüenza! Suerte que los Volturis no los soportaran -murmuro y luego le dio un par de palmadas a Edward en el hombro y un beso a Alice en la frente -lo siento… -susurro y abrazo a Esme luego entraron a la casa.

-¿estas bien? -pregunto Edward viendo el vomito

-Si, solo tengo que limpiar.

-No te preocupes lloverá en una hora -susurro Alice.

-Entonces la lluvia lo limpiara, ¿Qué quieres hacer? -pregunto Edward.


	34. me sali con la mia

La historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Why Fight AnEclipse When TheresJaz (todojunto por alguna razon que desconosco la pagina no me deja escribire el nombre)

¡Me Salí con la mia!

-¿Podemos ir al prado? -pregunte después de unos segundos.

-Claro mi amor- luego de decir eso me arrojo sobre su espalda. Corrió durante unos dos minutos. Y cuando llegamos camine hasta el centro del prado, seguida por él.

Me senté y espere que el hiciera lo mismo pero no lo hizo- señorita ¿podría sentarse? -le dije a Edward burlonamente.

Me acosté en el pasto y él me imito. Miramos las nubes por una hora hasta que me di vuelta y me recosté en su pecho- Oye, Edward.

-¿Qué?

¿Cómo le pediré esto? Ósea solo quedan unos meses… hay Bella solo escúpelo -Quiero hacer algo antes que me transformes- algo que no estarás de acuerdo -agregue mentalmente.

Se incorporo y me agarro por mis hombros, -cualquier cosa Bella, solo dime y lo tendrás- dudo que digas eso cuando te diga que quiero.

-Bueno… yo quiero- no, no puedo hacerlo ¿y si me rechaza? Eso sería demasiado vergonzoso.- olvídalo- mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Mire el identificador de llamadas y era Alice, mierda, ¿lo habrá visto? -pensé mientras cogía el teléfono

- ¿Hola?

-¡díselo Bella! -luego colgó.

-Bueno eso no fue extraño -murmure para mí misma mientras colocaba el teléfono en mi bolsillo.

-Bella, por favor dime qué quieres antes que me vuelva loco.

Alice dijo que se lo dijera. Por lo que no debe ser tan malo. -Bueno quiero… -me detuve y no por el efecto dramático, el me miraba fijamente lo que hacía que me pusiera más nerviosa. -Te amo -susurre.

-Yo también te amo -respondió automáticamente. Me estire hacia arriba y ligeramente posicione mis labios sobre los suyos. Beso mis hombros y cuando trate de moverme envolvió sus manos en mi pelo acercándome más a él, me sorprendió que no tratara de alejarse, sentí la punta de su lengua deslizarse en mi labio inferior y abrí la boca permitiéndole el acceso. Nuestras lenguas batallaban por el dominio hasta que tuve que separarme para respirar. Pero sus labios no se detuvieron comenzó a besar mi cuello, se me escapo un gemido que hizo que él se quedara inmóvil, luego de unos segundos se separo de mi con la mirada fija en el suelo con expresión aturdida.

-Lo siento, estuve fuera de lugar -dijo tratando de incorporarse, pero trate de empujarlo hacia mí con toda mi fuerza.

-No importa -dije algo mareada.

-Bella eso no fue correcto, ¿Qué sucede si los Volturis se enteraran? -me estremecí- si te soy sincero no me importa que digan ellos, pero puedo hacerte daño. Y nunca me lo perdonaría. Yo te amo Bella, demasiado para tu bien.

-Yo también te amo Edward, y sé que nunca me harías daño, confió en ti.

-Ese es el problema -dijo duramente- confías demasiado en mi. -dijo preocupado.

-Si, confió en ti, me has cuidado desde que tenía seis años, ¿Cómo no confiaría en ti? ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al McDonald's solo tú y yo? Yo sí, también recuerdo a ese juguete al que llame igual a ti, y además aun lo tengo. Lo tengo debajo de mi almohada. -Dije riendo- recuerdo la guerra de comida que tuvimos en el coche.

-Y cuando pensé que te perdí al no verte en el coche -agrego recordando.

-Siempre me he sentido segura a tu lado, y siempre lo hare… por favor Eddy -pedí con mi mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-veo tu punto, Bella, pero esto es más que un simple viaje a McDonald's estas pidiendo mucho mas. Esto puede poner en riesgo tu vida.

-no lo creo, es más seria un buen momento.

-Bella -dijo casi vencido, no pude esconder mi sonrisa. Y le tape los ojos con mis manos.

Lo mire, por unos cinco minutos mas pero él seguía inmóvil como una estatua, y cuando le destape los ojos, solo pude ver deseo, se inclino lentamente y nuestros labios se juntaron, sujete su cabello y el mi cintura. ¡Me Salí con la mía!

Era casi imposible moverse, pero me las arregle para desabrochar su camisa y deslizársela por su cabeza, rompiendo el beso por un segundo. Cuando me volví a separar para poder respirar sus labios viajaron hacia mi cuello. Sus brazos se movieron hasta mi espalda y comenzó a jugar con los botones de mi camisa, ya entiendo porque Alice hizo que usara una camisa con botones en la espalda. Me sonroje furiosamente pensando en que ella vio esto. Cuando termino de desabrocharla me miro, buscando alguna duda en mi mirada.

Lo único que sabía era que estaba lista, y claro mas sonrojada que un tomate. Pero estoy segura que esto es lo que quiero, cuando no encontró alguna duda en mi mirada deslizo la camisa por mis brazos. Dejándome en un sujetador rosa, y pantalones cortos.

Mi corazón iba al mismo ritmo de un tambor. Mis manos viajaron a su cintura y desabroche su cinturón. Luego desabroche su pantalón y luego los baje dejándolo en unos bóxer rojos, y seguramente yo estaba del mismo color que ellos -me los compro Emmett para navidad -susurro.

Nos volvimos a besar apasionadamente y sus manos viajaron hasta mi cintura y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no tenía mi pantalón, ahora solo tenía un conjunto rosado de encaje de Victoria Secret, y Edward solo un bóxer rojo chillón. Luego estos desaparecieron y nos volvimos uno solo.

Me desperté por culpa del frio, nunca había sentido tanto frio en casa de los Cullen. Ellos siempre se aseguraban de tener la casa a una temperatura razonable. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que estábamos en la intemperie. Voltee la cabeza y vi los ojos de Edward brillar en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué hora es? -le pregunte sonriendo.

-Pasando de las nueve -sonrió, me levante y busque mi ropa, solo encontre mi camisa y mi sujetador, pero no mis bragas ni mi pantalón.

-tenemos un problema -dije mirándolo.

-¿Qué sucede? -dijo apareciendo a mi lado.

-no encuentro mis bragas ni mi pantalón. Pero si esta toda tu ropa.

El se rio ligeramente -no es gracioso -gruñí y el dejo de reír.

-Tal vez el viento se los llevo. Si quieres puedes usar mis bóxer. Dijo entregándomelos y yo me sonroje.

Me puse mi sujetador, mi camisa y sus bóxers, pero estos se bajaron. Edward rio y me los volvió a subir, luego les hizo un nudo para que quedaran pegados a mi cintura.

Me arrojo sobre su espalda y corrió hasta la casa.

-¡Al fin llegan! Ya quería ir a buscar a mi hermanita, a ti no a ella sí. -dijo Emmett.

-¿se divirtieron? -pregunto Alice y yo me sonroje.

-Oigan ¿Por qué Bella tiene los Bóxers de Edward? -pregunto Emmett.

Ojala hubiera sido mas largo el lemmon* pero la autora lo escribió asi, además mi religion no me dejaria traducirlo… ni leerlo! *-* sep soy evangelica.


	35. 35 Epilogo BROMA

Epilogo

Cincuenta años han pasado desde que Edward me convirtiera en suya, cincuenta años desde que soy vampira y cuarenta y ocho desde que los Volturis atacaron sorpresivamente, y por alguna extraña razón, Alice no los vio venir, recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, era 26 de diciembre, el día después de navidad, en todos los lugares que voltearas había felicidad y espiritu navideño, Los Denali habían venido desde Alaska para pasar las navidades con nosotros y como era de esperarse Alice organizo una fiesta gigante ese 24.

Nos encontrábamos todos reunidos en la sala, viendo una película muy antigua llamada Dracula, aparentemente era la primera que había salido ya que era a blanco y negro y los efectos eran patéticos, a pesar de que era una película de "TERROR" mi familia cada dos minutos se reían.

De repente las ventanas se rompieron provocando que todos nos pusiéramos en posición de ataque, éramos 15 vampiros y estábamos seguros que venceríamos a los intrusos, pero para nuestra sorpresa, cuando se disperso el polvo, estábamos rodeados por más de 50 vampiros encapuchados.

-Carlisle, viejo amigo –se comenzó a acercar un vampiro y por su voz y olor, pude percibir que era Aro Volturi.

-Aro, ¿Qué significa esto? –gruño Carlisle.

-¿No te haces ni una idea, Viejo amigo? –pregunto una voz presumida y sin emoción proveniente de un encapuchado con mechones rubios saliendo de dicha capucha, supuse que era Caius.-significa que van a morir –dijo simplemente. Todos nos pusimos en una forma defensiva más agresiva que la anterior de repente la mayoría de los vampiros se lanzaron a nosotros, luchamos lo mejor que pudimos pero simplemente… no fue suficiente.

La primera en caer fue Rosalie y Emmett distraído por tratar de ayudar a su esposa fue el siguiente. Percibí la muerte de mi madre por el grito de mi padre, pero no pude hacer nada, cinco vampiros me sujetaron obligándome a observar la muerte de mi familia e amigos, Edward trato de ayudarme, pero un vampiro muy corpulento, un poco más que Emmett, lo sujeto y luego desmembró. Yo gritaba y gritaba pero no podía moverme, unos minutos más tarde solo quedaba en pie Jasper, que peleaba con una furia infinita especialmente luego que decapitaran a Alice, También Kate y Carmen Denali habían muerto, los demás habían escapado. De repente Jasper se cayó y comenzó a gritar de dolor, una niña, mucho menor que yo, se acerco a él con una sonrisa y de una patada lo decapito.

Aro, comenzó a acercarse a mí y yo trate de retroceder, pero obviamente no pude.

-Isabella, una verdadera joya- susurro arrodillándose a mi altura- lástima que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para haber protegido a tu familia –se lamento falsamente- pero ahora que vendrás con nosotros, lo harás.

-¡Máteme! Prefiero morir antes de ir con ustedes ¡Mátenme! –grite.

-No, mi dulce Isabella ya hubieron muchos poderes desperdiciados hoy. –Sonrió Malignamente- Llévenla al coche, es hora de volver a casa –dijo levantándose y dándose la vuelta.

Los primeros meses fueron horribles me obligaron a tomar sangre humana, ni siquiera permitían que saliera de las alas del castillo, unos siete meses después de mi llegada al castillo se me informo "Amablemente" que estaba obligada a ser la concubina de Aro, ya que supuestamente, Suplicia, esposa de Aro, no era lo suficientemente buena para complacerlo.

Esa mujer, junto a varios más de la guardia, hizo mi vida insoportable desde entonces, Aro venia y me violaba cada vez que quería y yo simplemente no podía negarme y mucho menos defenderme. Me encontraba en el balcón de mi habitación, la vista era hermosa, pero nada podía alegrarme ni emocionarme, mire el sol esconderse y como él se iba escondiendo mi brillo iba desapareciendo, -Sol… vuelve, llévame donde Edward –susurre fuera de mi.

Fin**…. –lean la nota-**

Bueno este es el fin…

**Ya es 28, de diciembre por lo que: **

**¡Feliz día de los inocentes! Si, es una broma, este no es un capitulo.**

**Jajajajaja como ven este capítulo es falso, no tiene nada que ver con la trama, simplemente es una broma para ustedes. El "Capitulo" me pertenece, ya que lo he creado yo y no la autora.**

**Espero que les haya gustado xD jajajajaja ¿Quién me mataría si este fuera el verdadero final? **


	36. cap 35 y 36

xD nadie me puede matar porque si no ¿Quién actualizaría? Tendrían que quedarse con el final del capitulo anterior jajaja, quiero aclarar que nisiquiera estamos cerca del final de esta historia quedan mas o menos 15 capitulos, en este habran dos capítulos, como regalo de fin de año.

**Cap 35 y cap 36**

**moretones**

Esta historia pertenece a **** y yo solo la estoy traduciendo a pedido de ella. Lo que significa que tengo permiso, estoy muy entusiasmada con este proyecto y ojala a ustedes les guste.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

**MORETONES.**

En este momento mi sonrojo debe ser mas rojo que un tomate y la sangre juntos. Aparte la vista de mi familia y mire a Edward, era evidente que ya sabían, o sospechaban de lo que habíamos hecho. Tenía mi vista fija en Edward, pero el miraba a Alice. -¿Qué sucede? -susurre.

Volteo a verme y sus ojos se suavizaron, -simplemente Alice -prácticamente gruño, nunca lo había visto tan enojado antes- está escondiendo sus pensamientos de mi.

-Mi mente, mis pensamientos, mi problema -susurro Alice con una sonrisa maligna.

-¿Alice?

-Dime, Bella -contesto dulcemente sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué le estas ocultando a Edward?

-Un par de cositas -dijo viendo nerviosamente a Esme.

-Alice -suspiro mi mama- yo se que sucedió-se detuvo- se el porqué edward solo carga pantalones- Emmett se rio entre diente y fulmino a Edward con la mirada- de alguna manera la ropa interior de Bella y la camisa de edward desaparecieron ¿no?

-¡Alice! -rugí y comencé a acercarme a ella pero Edward me detuvo.

-respira profundo… inhala… exhala -me susurre a mí misma.

-Alice, danos nuestra ropa o te juro que algo mucho peor le sucederá a la tuya.

Ella lo miro y le saco la lengua -no te creo, tu escondiste mi ropa hace 50 años y ahora me estoy vengando, hermanito ¿no has escuchado que la venganza se sirve en un plato frio?, además vi que hablaste con Bella que sería divertido esconder toda mi ropa. Y por eso yo escondí la suya -en ese momento imagine que Alice debió de haber visto todo nuestro "espectáculo" y me sonroje más de lo que estaba, si es posible.

-Tranquilo Ed, no le hagas nada- dije y empecé a subir por las escaleras seguida por él.

-¿Van a terminar lo que empezaron? -grito Emmett, pero lo ignoramos.

Fui directamente a la habitación de Edward y me senté en la cama. Detuve mi vista en la puerta hasta que lo vi entrar, se detuvo en la puerta un rato y luego el se sentó a mi lado- voy a tomar una ducha. Y no te levantes de este puesto Edward Anthony Cullen Masen ¿entendido? -susurre "enojada" como si hablara con un niño de 3 años.

-¡Upa! ¿consiguiendo algo de control? Eh Bella -grito Emmett desde abajo- hay Eddy obedece a Belly, acuérdate de que cuando se enoja parece una ogra.

-¡Callete Emmett! -gritamos al unisonó y nos echamos a reír.

Mire de nuevo a Edward-¿me entendiste? -pregunte y el asintió con la cabeza

-Bien- dije levantándome de la cama y fui a mi cuarto, agarre una pijama, sujetador y braga y me dirigí al cuarto de baño de la habitación de Edward.

Me quite la ropa sucia y apreté el botón que hacía que el agua comenzara a caer, luego chequee la temperatura, mire mi cuerpo desnudo en el espejo y vi un moretón en mi hombro y otro más abajo. Mire mi otro brazo y era lo mismo. ¿por estos moretones era la actuación triste y extraña de Edward? Me encogí de hombros y me metí en la ducha.

Me di una larga y agradable ducha, después contemple los moretones, en el espejo de la ducha, parecías dedos pero ¿de quién? ¿de edward? Pero es imposible no sentí dolor. Solo el placer. Seguro fue uno de los fuertes abrazos de Emmett.

Debatí esa cuestión durante unos minutos más hasta que escuche unos golpes en la puerta -Bella ¿estas bien? Has estado ahí durante bastante tiempo… ¿estas herida? -pregunto Edward, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Pensé haberte dicho que no te movieras- pregunte apagando el agua y saliendo de la ducha -estoy bien- dije envolviendo una toalla a mi alrededor.

Cogí mi ropa y abrí la puerta ¿Por qué tendría vergüenza si ya me ha visto?

Cuando abrí la puerta Edward estaba pie al otro lado, como supuse que estaría, pero lo que no me esperaba era que el no me estaba mirando a mí, si no al suelo.

-¿Edward? -lo llame pero no obtuve respuesta- ¿Edward? -no respondió- tierra llamando a Edward- dije agitando mi mano en su cara.

-Por favor detente -dijo agarrando mi mano.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? -pregunte confundida.

-Nada, simplemente vístete -dijo caminando fuera de la habitación, deje caer la toalla cuando volteo a verme antes de salir de la habitación. El solo suspiro y salió.

Arroje la ropa sucia en el cesto y escuche unos pasos fuertes bajar por las escaleras

-¿hay un elefante bajando las escaleras?

-Cállate Emmett.- escuche gruñir a Edward cuando me termine de vestir.

-claro

gruñón. -se rio Emmett.

-me alegro que al menos alguien rie hoy -susurre bajando las escaleras.

-¡Ese es el humor! -dijo Emmett y chocamos los puños.

Luego me abrazo muy fuerte.

-Ay, ay, ay, Emmett, ¡Ay!-grite retorciéndome, y cuando me soltó me frote mi brazo izquierdo.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto con pánico, recogí la manga de mi camisa y le mostré los moretones.- ¡Uh! Que feo.

-¿en serio? -no pensé que se vería tan mal.

-Nah -dijo distraídamente.

-Uff, tengo que recordar siempre que con el que hablo es Emmett… respira Bella -susurre apropósito como si hablara conmigo misma.

Me miro con seriedad- Bella, esas marcas no son de mis dedos. Los míos son más gordos y esos son flacos. Esas marcas pertenecen a los dedos de Edward -dijo dejándome boquiabierta.

**AHORA EL CAP 36:**

**¿Cualquier cosa?**

-No, no puede ser ¿de que estas hablando? -pregunte confundida- no pueden ser de él, nunca me haría daño-susurre en shock luego rompí a reír.

-¿Qué tiene esto de gracioso? Bella, esto es serio -dijo mirándome como si estuviera loca, pero por una extraña razón yo seguía riendo.

-¿Qué sucede con ella? -oí la voz de Rose preguntar, comencé a tomar respiraciones profundas y me empecé a calmar.

-Lo siento -mire mi brazo y luego suspire dejándome caer en el sofá- ¿Dónde está Edward?

-salió a cazar -dijo Rose.

¿Qué? ¿sin decirme? Pero si el siempre me avisa ¿Por qué estará tan inquieto por estos moretones? ¿co…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Alice que entro rebotando en la habitación -salió cuando estabas hablando con Emmett, no lo viste porque salió por la ventana. Quería un poco de paz.

-no tiene sentido…

-¿Por qué no? Edward piensa que lo odias -dijo riendo- por eso se fue tranquila que volverá… ah y creo que debo decirte que cree que estás loca por no creer que son sus marcas. -dijo y salió de la habitación.

¿estará loco? Como pensara que lo odio, y sobre todo luego de la noche que tuvimos. ¿Por qué tiene que arruinarlo? Bueno… tal vez este enojada con el pero, tengo una razón. ¡me dijo loca y me arruino el día!

Oí la puerta cerrase de golpe y me voltee esperando ver a Emmett, pero en cambio vi a Edward caminando hacia mi -Bella, por favor, no estés enojada, lo siento mucho nunca quise hacerte daño.

-no estoy loca.

-Por favor no te enfades, lo siento no volverá a suceder. No hasta que estés transformada.

-no estoy loca -volví a refunfuñar.

¿debo o no debo perdonarlo? -Porque, arruinaste uno de los mejores día de mi vida por culpa de estos -le mostré los moretones- no son nada del otro mundo, van a desaparecer… además me dijiste loca.

-lo siento, hare cualquier cosa para que me perdones.

-¿cualquier cosa? -pregunte sonriendo.

-sí, juro que lo que sea lo que sea que quieras lo tendrás.

-Mmmm- Piensa bella… piensa en algo que el dinero no pueda comprar ¿una vida feliz para siempre? Nah eso no. Piensa… ¡lo tengo!

- quiero ser rápida, quiero ser fuerte, quiero tomar sangre ¡quiero ser una vampira!

-Bella- comenzó.

-No, tu dijiste cualquier cosa, más bien lo juraste así que cumple.

-pero…

-Nada de peros he vivido toda mi vida -prácticamente- con vampiros. Ahora yo quiero ser una-dije.

-creo que es hora de tener otra reunión familiar -dijo y se sentó al lado de Emmett.

-Muy bien -comencé- ¿Quién cree que me debería convertir? -pregunte y Emmett levanto la mano de mediante seguido por Alice, a continuación la levanto Carlisle y luego Jasper después lo hizo Esme. Edward y Rosalie se quedaron quieres.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?

-ya le prometimos que la transformaríamos.

-¡cierto! -dijo Emmett.

-muy bien todos están en mi contra. Lo haremos mañana… no mejor esta noche.

Jejo. ¿les gusto? A mi sí. Le quedan unos 11 capítulos a esta historia


	37. 37 transformacion

**Esta es la ultima actualizacion del año, dios que rapido se fue el 2010, 11 dias mas y de nuevo al purgatorio, les deseo un prospero año 2011, que dios los cuide y los guarde en este nuevo año, recuerden según los mayas es el ultimo 31 de diciembre xD supuestamente moriremos el 20 piko de diciembre del 2012 :o **

**Ya llegamos a los 400 comentarios ¡muchas gracias! **

**Recuerden que esta es una traducción.**

**Jajajaja felices fiesta los quiero.**

_-_Edward ¡detente! ¡le vas a hacer daño! -grito Alice tirándose sobre Edward provocando que cayeran al piso

-Bella ¿estas lista para esto? -pregunto Paternalmente pasando su brazo por mis hombros, lo mire a los ojos y asentí con la cabeza, estaba preparada para esto… tengo que estar lista.

Mire a Edward, estaba sentado en el suelo con su mano en la cabeza, voltee a mirar a Carlisle y el entendió lo que trataba de decir.

-yo seré el que te transforme así será más fácil.

Asentí con la cabeza, cruce mis brazos sobre mi estomago y cerré los ojos, sentí la mano de Carlisle tomar mi hombro -¿estas lista? -pregunto otra vez y yo asentí.

Lo próximo que sentí fue un pinchazo y un calor cómodo me comenzó a envolver...

La quemadura creció-se elevó y alcanzó su punto máximo, y de nuevo se elevó hasta que sobrepasó cualquier cosa que haya sentido alguna vez.

Sentí el pulso detrás de ese furioso fuego ahora en mi pecho, y me di cuenta que había encontrado mi corazón otra vez, justo en el momento que hubiera deseado no hacerlo. Deseaba haber abrazado esa oscuridad cuando todavía podía. Quería levantar mis brazos y agarrar mi pecho abierto y arrancar mi corazón-cualquier cosa pasa deshacerme de esta tortura. Pero no podía sentir mis brazos, ni siquiera uno de mis dedos.

El fuego ardió más y yo quería gritar. Rogar porque alguien me matara ahora, antes que vivir un segundo más en este dolor. Pero no podía mover mis labios. El peso seguía allí, aplastándome.

Me di cuenta que la oscuridad no era lo que me mantenía abajo; era mi cuerpo. Tan pesado. Enterrándome en las llamas que ahora salía de mi corazón, extendiéndose con un dolor casi imposible a través de mis hombros y estómago, subiendo por mi garganta, lamiéndome en la cara.

¿Por qué no me podía mover? ¿Por qué no podía grita? Esto no era parte de las historias.

Mi mente estaba insoportablemente clara-cortada por el dolor tan feroz-vi la respuesta tan rápido como formulaba las preguntas.

La morfina.

Parecía que había pasado un millón de muertes desde que discutimos eso-Edward, Carlisle y yo. Edward y Carlisle tenía la esperanza que suficientes analgésicos me ayudarían a combatir el dolor del veneno. Carlisle lo había intentado con Emmett, pero el veneno había quemado, más allá de la medicina, sellando sus venas.

No había tiempo para extender eso.

Yo había mantenido un rostro tranquilo y agradecí mis raras estrellas que Edward no pudiese leer mi mente.

Ya que yo tenía morfina y veneno juntos en mi sistema antes, sabía la verdad. Sabía que la anestesia de la medicina era irrelevante mientras el veneno se esparcía por mis venas. Pero no había manera en que yo vaya a mencionar ese hecho. Nada que lo haría estar convencido de no cambiarme.

No había adivinado que la morfina tuviera ese efecto-que me sujetaría y me amordazaría.

Manteniéndome paralizada mientras me quemaba.

Sabía todas las historias. Sabía que Carlisle no había hecho nada, se había quedado lo suficientemente quieto como para evitar descubrir por qué se quemaba. Sabía que, según Rosalie, no hacía nada bien en gritar. Y tuve la esperanza que yo podía hacer como Carlisle. Creería las palabras de Rosalie y mantendría mi boca cerrada.

Porque sabía que cualquier grito que escapara de mi boca atormentaría a Edward.

Ahora parecía una broma de mal gusto que yo estaba cumpliendo mi deseo.

Si no pudiera gritar, ¿cómo podría decirles que me mataran?

Todo lo que quería era morir. Nunca haber nacido. Todo el dolor de mi existencia no se asemejaba a esto. No valía vivir con eso por un solo latido más.

Déjame morir, déjame morir, déjame morir.

Y, por un momento que parecía nunca acabarse, era todo lo que había. Sólo la tortura encendida, mis chillidos silenciosos, suplicando que la muerte llegue. Nada más, ni siquiera más tiempo. Para hacer esto infinito, sin un comienzo y sin un final. Un infinito momento de dolor.

El único cambio llegó cuando de repente, imposiblemente, mi dolor se dobló. La parte inferior de mi cuerpo, amortiguado por la morfina, de pronto estaba quemándose también. Alguna conexión rota se había arreglado-tejidos todos juntos por dedos de fuego ardiente.

La interminable quemadura seguía violentamente.

Pudieron haber sido segundos o días, semanas o años, pero eventualmente, el tiempo pasó a significar algo, de nuevo.

Tres cosas pasaron juntas, creciendo de una en otra por eso no supe cuál fue la primera: el tiempo restaurado, el peso de la morfina descolorándose y me hice más fuerte.

Podía sentir que el control de mi cuerpo regresaba a mi incrementándose, y esos incrementos fueron mi primera señal de que el tiempo transcurría. Lo supe cuando fui capaz de mover nerviosamente mis pies y mis dedos y cerrarlos en puño. Lo sabía, pero no actuaba en ello.

Aunque el fuego no bajaba ni un solo grado-de hecho, empecé a desarrollar una nueva capacidad para experimentar, una nueva sensación que apreciar, separadamente, cada lengua abrasadora de la llama que lamió por mis venas-descubrí que podía pensar a pesar de ello.

Podía recordar por qué no debí gritar. Pude recordar la razón por qué me había comprometido a resistir esa interminable agonía. Podía recordarlo, sin embargo, se sintió imposible ahora, había algo que quizá valía la tortura.

Esto pasó justo a tiempo para sostenerme cuando el peso dejó mi cuerpo. Cualquiera que estuviera viéndome, no veía cambios. Pero para mí, mientras mantuviera los gritos y las sacudidas dentro de mi cuerpo, donde no podían herir a nadie más, se sintió como si hubiera ido de ser atada a jugarme por mi vida mientras me quemaba, de agarrarme de esa jugada a sostenerme en el fuego.

Tenía sólo la suficiente fuerza para quedarme echada allí inmóvil mientras era carbonizada viva.

Mi sentido del oído se hizo más y más claro, y podía contar los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón marcando el tiempo.

Pude contar los alientos superficiales que jadeaban a través de mis dientes.

Pude contar los más mínimos, incluso las respiraciones que venían de algún lugar cerca de mí. Éstos se movían lentamente, para que yo pudiera concentrarme en ellos. Ellos significaron la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaba. Inclusive más que un reloj de péndulo, esos alientos me empujaron a través de los segundos quemantes hacia el final.

Continuaba haciéndome fuerte, mis pensamientos se hacían más claros. Cuando nuevos sonidos llegaron, podía oírlos.

Había claros pasos, el susurro del aire impulsado por una puerta abierta. Los pasos se acercaban más, sentí presión en la parte interna de mi muñeca. No podía sentir el frío de esos dedos. El fuego había herido toda memoria del frío.

"¿Todavía no hay cambios?"

"Ninguno."

La presión ahora más clara, respiraba contra mi piel quemada.

"No hay olor de morfina"

"Lo sé"

"¿Bella? ¿Puedes oírme?"

Supe, a pesar de toda duda, que si yo desbloqueaba mis dientes, lo perdería - yo chillaría y chillaría y me retorcería. Si abría mis ojos, si sólo tiraba de un dedo- cualquier cambio sería el fin de mi control.

"¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Amor? ¿Puedes abrir tus ojos? ¿Puedes apretar mi mano?"

Presión en mis dedos. Sería difícil no responder a esa voz, pero estaba paralizada. Sabía que el dolor en su voz ahora no era nada comparado a lo que podría ser. Ahora lo único que le temía era si yo estaba sufriendo.

"Quizá… Carlisle, quizá fue demasiado tarde." Su voz era sorda; se quebró en la palabra tarde.

Mi resolución vaciló por un segundo.

"Escucha su corazón, Edward. Es más fuerte incluso que el de Emmett. Nunca había oído algo tan vital. Ella sería perfecta".

"Ella debe estar agonizando".

"No sabemos eso. Tenía tanta morfina en su sistema. No sabemos el efecto que tendría en su experiencia."

Sentí una presión débil en mi codo. Otro susurro. "Bella, te amo. Bella, lo siento."

Quería tanto poder contestarle, pero no haría su dolor empeorar. No mientras tuviera fuerza para mantenerme.

Por todo esto, el fuego atroz fue directamente a quemarme. Pero había tanto espacio en mi cabeza ahora. Espacio para mirar hacia el futuro, con todavía otro espacio interminable para sufrir.

Diez mil, novecientos cuarenta y tres respiraciones después, unos pasos diferentes susurraron en la habitación. Claros, más…rítmicos.

Era extraño que yo pudiera distinguir la menuda diferencia entre los pasos que nunca había sido capaz de oír en absoluto hoy.

"¿Cuánto más?" Edward preguntó.

"No será mucho ya". Alice le dijo. "¿Ves cuán clara se está volviendo? Puedo verla mucho mejor." Musitó.

"¿Todavía te sientes un poco amarga?"

"Sí, muchas gracias por sacar el tema." Ella se quejó. "Estarías mortificado también, si te dieras cuenta que fuiste esposado por tu propia naturaleza. Veo mejores vampiros, porque yo soy una; veo humanos bien, porque yo fui una. Pero no puedo ver esos mestizos raros en absoluto porque no son nada que haya experimentado antes. Bah!"

"Concéntrate, Alice".

"Claro, es más fácil ver a Bella ahora."

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, y luego Edward musitó. Era un nuevo sonido, más feliz.

"Ella realmente va estar bien," suspiró.

"Claro que sí".

"Tu no estabas tan optimista dos días atrás."

"No podía ver bien hace dos días. Pero ahora estás libre de todos esos puntos ciegos, es un pedazo de torta."

"¿Podrías concentrarte por me? En la hora-dame un aproximado."

Alice musitó. "Tan impaciente. Está bien. Dame un segundo"

Respirando despacio.

"Gracias, Alice." Su voz era más brillante.

¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿No podían por lo menos decirlo fuerte para mí? ¿Era mucho pedir eso? ¿Cuántos segundo más me quemaría? ¿Diez mil? ¿Veinte? ¿Otro día-ochenta y seis mil, cuatrocientos? ¿Más que eso?

"Ella va estar deslumbrante".

Edward gruño despacio. "Ella siempre lo ha estado".

Alice bufó. "Sabes lo que quiero decir. Mírala"

Edward no respondió, pero las palabras de Alice me dieron la esperanza que quizá no parecía la briqueta de carbón que yo me sentía. Era como si ya debería estar una pila de carbonizados huesos. Cada célula en mi cuerpo había sido reducida a ceniza.

Mis latidos, ya demasiado rápidos, se levantaron-el fuego condujo su ritmo a un nuevo paso frenético.

"Carlisle", Edward llamó. Su voz era baja pero clara. Yo sabía que Carlisle lo oiría, si estuviera cerca o en la casa.

El fuego se retiraba de mis palmas, dejándolas felizmente sin dolor y frías. Pero se retiraba a mi corazón, el cuál ardió tan caliente como el sol y latió a una nueva furiosa velocidad.

Carlisle entró en el cuarto, Alice a su lado. Sus pasos eran tan distintos, incluso podía decir que Carlisle estaba en la derecha, y un pie delante de Alice.

"Escuchen" Edward les dijo.

El sonido más alto en el cuarto era mi frenético corazón, punzando al ritmo del fuego.

"Ah", dijo Carlisle. "Ya casi termina".

Mi alivio en sus palabras fue eclipsado por el dolor insoportable en mi corazón.

Mis muñecas estaban libres, mis tobillos también. El fuego se había extinguido por completo allí.

Mi corazón se salió, golpeando como las asas de un helicóptero, el sonido como sola nota sostenida; sentí como si esto demoliera mis costillas. El fuego flameó en el centro de mi pecho, absorbiendo las últimas llamas de fuego del resto de mi cuerpo para abastecer de combustible la más grande quemadura. El dolor era suficiente para atontarme, para atravesar mi control de hierro en el juego. Mi espalda se arqueó, doblada como si el fuego me arrastrara hacia arriba desde mi corazón.

Dejé que ninguna otra pieza de mi cuerpo rompiera fila mientras mi torso estaba caído hacia la mesa.

Se convirtió en una batalla dentro de mi- mi sobresaltado corazón hacía carrera contra el fuego. Los dos iban perdiendo. El fuego estaba condenado, habiendo consumido todo lo que le servía de combustible; mi corazón galopeó hacia su último latido.

El fuego se restringía, concentrándose dentro de ese único órgano humano con una oleada final, insoportablemente. La oleada fue respondida por un profundo ruido sordo, como un hueco. Mi corazón tartamudeó dos veces, y luego sonó quieto de nuevo sólo una vez más.

No había sonidos. No respiraciones. Ni siquiera las mías.

Por un momento, la ausencia del dolor fue todo lo que yo pude comprender.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a Carlisle y luego a las partículas de polvo que estaban en todas partes, parpadee un par de veces y mire la luz que entraba en el cuarto era magnifica -es hermosa.

-estoy seguro que te cansaras de ella -sonrió Carlisle y le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas amor? -susurro una voz y voltee hacia donde provenía y me encontre a Edward.

-me siento rara, muy enérgica -susurre- pero el dolor es horrible.

-lo sé -susurro tomando mi mano libre.- te amo.

-Yo también

**Creo que es el capitulo perfecto para cerrar el año, ¿no creen? **

**Y ustedes, cerrarían el año dejándome un review? **

**Feliz año nuevo Roxa Cullen Hale.**


	38. primera caza

**Happy new Year! Espero que hayan pasado un buen año nuevo y que todos sus deseos se cumplan en este 2011, ya el lunes de regreso al colegio ¡que fastidio! :-( **

**Hace unos días me cree unTwitter :o ****/****Roxa_Mossuto# síganme :D denle al link o sino búsquenme como roxa_mossuto. **

**Primera Caza**

-¿creen que tenga algún poder? -pregunto Emmett inquieto.

-no lo sé… hay que esperar un tiempo a ver si comienza a manisfestartarlo - susurro Carlisle mirándome.

-ojala sea algo interesante -susurre con una sonrisa y comencé a imaginar que me volvía invisible.

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo has hecho eso? -chillo Emmett viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

-¿hacer qué?

-desaparecer… y volver a aparecer ¡Ya volviste a desaparecer!

-¿enserio? Solo me puse a imaginar que era invisible.

-¿imaginaste desaparecer? ¡Imagina tener la piel verde! -chillo de nuevo y yo obedecí.

-¡Tengo una hermana espinaca! Genial…

-tal vez tu poder sea cambiar tu apariencia o algo así no estoy muy seguro -reflexiono Carlisle.

-Wow, suertuda tienes ¡el mejor poder del mundo! Yo no tengo ninguno.

-eres súper fuerte hermano oso. -dije para que no se sintiera mal.

-si, como los demás vampiros.

Después de eso todo el mundo se quedo en silencio mirándome. Era algo incomodo así que me aclare la garganta -¿te duele la garganta? -intervino Carlisle.

Negué con la cabeza- eso es extraño… ¿tienes sed?

-solo siento una ligera molestia en la garganta.

-Tal vez tenga la misma resistencia que tengo yo… sorprendente-dijo Carlisle riendo.

-Joder ¡tiene otro poder! ¡Porque dios mío! -pregunto Emmett dejándose caer al piso.

-por ser un mata osos -susurro Edward

-cállate mata ciervos, por tu culpa se murió la mama de bambi.

-compórtense niños -los regaño Esme.- no entiendo cómo fue que no gritaste querida -me dijo Esme.

-simplemente no quería asustarlos.

-Bueno. Creo que es hora de ir a cazar -dijo Edward agarrando mi mano y tirándome hacia la puerta, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y salimos corriendo antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más.

Nos adentramos profundamente en el bosque. Mientras que una pregunta me comía viva. ¿Cómo se caza? Me sentí estúpida… se supone que sea instinto pero no lo siento.

Me detuve en medio del bosque y él me sonrió -Las damas primero -sonrió y yo lo mire expectante- ¿Qué sucede amor?

-se que sonara ridículo… pero no sé como cazar, por favor no te rías, estoy hablando en serio -dije rápidamente.

-no te preocupes Bells, no muchos saben cazar a la primera. Incluso Carlisle tuvo problemas la primera vez que cazo. Déjate guiar por tu instinto. Huele el área…

Cerré los ojos y me deje guiar por el aroma del bosque, cuando comencé a olfatear un olor agradable -ve -susurro Edward adivinando lo que olí. Comencé a correr y la sensación del viento en mi pelo era increíble, recuerdo cuando Edward me montaba en su espalda y corría pero, la sensación del aire entre mis piernas era maravillosa.

Era como si estuviera volando.

Empecé a desacelerar poco a poco y finalmente me detuve frente una manada de ciervos. Comencé a acercarme al más grande pero el sonido de una rama romperse bajo mis pies hizo que giraran su cabeza y salieran corriendo.

Me lance a correr tras el ciervo, era rápido pero no tanto como yo, salte sobre él y ataque directamente su cuello.

Bebí hasta que su cuerpo quedo seco, me puse de pie. Acariciando la sensación de felicidad que tenía en mi garganta. Muy diferente a la que tenía cuando estaba en la casa.

Me voltee y mire a Edward sonriendo. Yo solo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Muy elegante para ser tu primera caza -dijo y comenzó a aplaudir.

-espero que continúes con tu sonrisa cuando te gane por llegar antes a casa que tu -susurre y comencé a correr de vuelta a la mansión Cullen.


	39. poder

**SORRY, no les dire que he tenido problemas ect, este capitulo lo tengo desde el 11 de septiembre, :I me faltan 2 capitulos mas por traducir y termino la historia, osea que si no actualizo es flojera mia, le quedan unos 9 capitulos mas o menos. **

**Poder**

Llegamos a la casa en tiempo record, gracias a mi nueva velocidad de vampiro.

Antes de poder pisar el asfalto que estaba sobre el pasto, Alice apareció frente a nosotros -Alice - La salude pasando por su lado, pero ella me agarro el brazo.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué diablos le hiciste a tu ropa nueva? -dijo al borde de la desesperación.

-Por dios Alice, solo es ropa -suspire- déjame dar un respiro- tire de mi brazo, provocando que me soltara.

-¡Bella! -escuche su grito.

Me dirigí a la sala y me senté en el sofá, en ese momento Carlisle apareció a mi lado -Entonces… ¿te sientes diferente?

Negué con la cabeza -No, en lo absoluto. En realidad ni tenía necesidad de cazar- pensé en el momento que me dijo que tal vez tenía algún tipo de resistencia.

-Bueno hija, creo que es momento que te cambies de ropa, a Esme ni a Alice les gustara que andes toda llena de sangre por la casa -me dijo con una sonrisa y yo asentí, suspire y luego a velocidad vampírica llegue a mi habitación.

Me mire al espejo y me veía fatal, por lo que decidí darme un baño. El agua caliente chocar contra mi piel era una sensación muy extraña, pero reconfortante, mientras que el agua fría era como si no la sintiera mucho.

Luego de bañarme me vestí con lo primero que encontré. Baje las escaleras y vi a Edward y a Emmett hablando.

-¡Bella! -Grito Alice, entrando a la sala- ¿Qué tienes puesto? ¡Tenias te ropa lista, en tu cama!

Suspire cansada, ella es tan exigente. ¿Por qué no puedo usar lo que yo quiera? -Alice, ¡Cállate! -le ordene, ella funcio el ceño y desapareció.

Mire a Edward y note que está concentrado en algo.

"Me gustaría leer su mente" -suspire mentalmente cuando una voz en mi cabeza apareció.

"Al fin se rebeló contra Alice" -escuche la burla mental de Edward dejándome estática.

Decidí dejarlo pasa y me senté en el sofá y mire a Alice, que se encontraba sentada en el brazo del sofá continuo al mío.

Con el tiempo toda la familia se reunió en la sala, entonces Alice comenzó a hablar, fue uno de los peores momentos, ya que ella estaba diciendo un montón de malas palabras. Me reí cuando vi a Esme con un tic en el ojo

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Isabella Cullen? -la voz de Carlisle hizo que me sobresaltara, mire a Alice y ella estaba sonriendo, ahí entendí, trataba de meterme en problemas- Bueno…Alice está molesta conmigo porque le dije que se callara, cuando me daba un sermón sobre mi ropa. Y al parecer eso funciono.

-Por dios… -susurro Emmett -¡Al fin, ya era hora que la callaran! -chillo Emmett ganándose una mala mirada, de Alice.

-De hecho, trataba de gritar, pero mi cerebro no me lo permitía, fue extraño -dijo Alice.

-Tal vez el poder de Bella sea más… como decirlo. Más ¿poderoso? De lo que pensábamos.

-Eso es genial, pero tenemos un problema -dijo Emmett seriamente- Los Vulturi van a venir tarde o temprano, para preguntar qué poder tiene, y como todos sabemos no le podemos ocultar algo al hombre que lo ve todo.

Estaba en lo cierto, mire a Carlisle, parecía como si tuviera un pensamiento profundo -Bueno, tal vez podamos obtener su poder para sea más fuerte, y ver todo lo que podemos hacer con ella, y si tenemos suerte podremos contrarrestar el don de Aro.

Asentí con la cabeza, sonaba como si fuera a funcionar, pero también sonaba que sería mucho trabajo para conseguirlo- ¿Cuándo comenzamos? -pregunte y todos sonrieron.


	40. volturridos

**Tengo twitter si quieren síganme /#!/Roxa_Mossuto**

Volturridos

De repente actualice una vez más antes de que termine el año.

Estaban en lo cierto, mire a mi padre el cual al parecer se encontraba en un trance -bueno, tal vez podamos fortalecer tu poder, simplemente tendremos tendrás que entrenar.

Asentí con la cabeza, tomando en cuenta que podría funcionar, aunque se veía a leguas que sería mucho trabajo poder bloquear los otros dones.

-¿Cuándo comenzamos? -pregunte y todos sonrieron.

…..

Hemos estado trabajando mis poderes durando dos meses, y para mi sorpresa he conseguido que Edward pueda leer mi mente, obviamente cuando yo quisiera, pero lo malo que era una sensación incomoda cuando lo estaba haciendo, no dolía, pero era como un hormigón.

Puedo esquivar el poder de Jasper, y Alice no puede leer mi mente.

Según mi padre, probablemente tenía uno de los dones más poderosos, todos estaban algo inquietos, ya que los Volturis aun no llegaban, ya que la noche anterior, Alice tuvo una visión de que llegarían hoy.

-¡Otra vez! -gruño Emmett cuando lo lance contra unos árboles.

-Oh vamos Emmy, ¿no sabes perder? -me burle causando otro gruñido.

-¡Ya están aquí! -grito Alice apareciendo a mi lado, seguida por el resto de la familia.

Por la carretera vimos aparecer un coche, con una velocidad sorpresivamente lenta -Y yo que pensé que Carlisle era lento -tosió Emmett y todos reímos.

Tres figuras se bajaron del coche, las reconocí como Caius, Marcus y Aro, voltee mí nerviosamente hasta el coche y para mi sorpresa el conductor era humano, aunque eso explicaba la lenta conducción.

-Buenas noches Carlisle, Familia -saludo Aro a unos pasos de nosotros -Puedo ver que ya eres una de nosotros, Bella, la inmortalidad te sienta muy bien -sonrió- ¿tienes algún poder? -pregunto dulcemente.

Automáticamente negué con la cabeza -no que yo sepa, señor.

-Llámame Aro, querida- asentí con la cabeza- ¿puedo echarte un vistazo? -pregunto extendiendo su mano.

Mire a Carlisle y el asintió con la cabeza, mire por encima de Aro y di un paso hasta el, luego otro, hasta que me encontré cara a cara con él, Bloquee mi mente tan pronto sentí su mano tocar la mía.

Podía sentirlo tratando de buscar un camino que traspasara mi escudo, pero no pudo encontrar una entrada- Mmm, creo que eres un escudo, esa sería la única explicación por lo cual Edward ni yo leemos tu mente. ¿Es tu única capacidad, querida?

-No- susurre.

-Muy bien, pero si descubres otro, házmelo saber -sonrió y se volteo hacia Carlisle- que tengan un buen día -se dio la vuelta y entro al coche- Nos veremos pronto Bella -susurro Aro y cerró la puerta del carro, seguramente si fuera humana, estaría sonrojada.

-Tienes que trabajar en tus mentiras -dijo Edward envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-No es justo, que aburrido, yo que me había emocionado con una pelea, ni nos miraron -bufo Emmett sentándose en una roca- Son unos Volturridos

Perdonen la tardanza

Volturridos: Volturis + Aburridos.


	41. que sucede

**En este momento empezare a trabajar (traducir) el epilogo, lo que significa que ya tengo la historia traducida, no se preocupen aun falta unos capítulos mas antes del epilogo.**

**¿podemos llegar a los 450 comentarios? **

**Este es mi Twitter: /#!/Roxa_Mossuto**

**Abran informaciones de actualizaciones ect.**

**¿Qué te sucede?**

**Meses más tarde:**

Edward ha estado actuando raro, y eso me tenia nerviosa, mientras que Alice parecía muy feliz, Baila en vez de caminar y Esme siempre sonríe, aunque eso no es nuevo, pero cuando ve a Edward su sonrisa crece y mira las estrellas, sin importarle que estemos ahí, Emmett cada vez que pasa a un lado de Edward lo golpea juguetonamente en el hombro y le "¿Para cuándo?" Jasper, bueno Jasper siempre está igual. Rosalie esta seria y mi papa, al contrario de ella parece el más feliz.

Sinceramente estoy confundida, ¿Qué les pasa? Aunque después de preguntar millones de veces para no obtener ni una respuesta me rendí. Pase lo que pase que pase.

Estaba acostada entre los brazos de Edward, mirando el televisor de la sala. Gire mi vista alrededor del salón hasta que mi vista se detuvo en Edward. -¿todo está bien? -le pregunte.

El me miro y sus ojos eran una mezcla entre el dorado y el negro, no me preocupe ya que hace poco habíamos cazado, así que descarte la sed de mi cabeza.

-Si, todo está bien -dijo simplemente.

Volví a recorrer la sala con mi mirada, Edward estaba tan nervioso como un gato en medio del tráfico, y los demás tan emocionados como gatos en un salón lleno de estambres.

Mire a Jasper buscando ayuda -Solo tienes que decírselo-susurro mirando a Edward-

**Hasta acá el capitulo, no mentira aun hay mas, sigue leyendo.**

-Para ti es fácil decirlo -gruño.

-Solo dímelo -rogué- Por favor.

El suspiro, se puso de pie y jalo de mi mano, me levante pero el negó y hizo que me sentara, de repente se puso de rodillas y saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul de su bolsillo -Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte para siempre y nunca parar, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? -mire la caja, en su interior había un anillo hermoso, el aro, por lo que podía ver era de oro blanco, mientras que en la parte superior estaba adornada por tres diamantes, el del medio más grande que los otros dos. -Cásate conmigo -susurro finalmente.

Quede muda causando que me mirada fijamente, completamente aturdido, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar todos estaban con los ojos como platos y Edward parecía querer levantarse - Si, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, quiero casarme contigo -susurre finalmente, sus ojos comenzaron a Brillar y nuestra familia comenzó a aplaudir mientras el deslizaba el anillo en mi dedo.

-¡Bella! Tengo que preparar tu boda, ¿puedo? ¡Por favor! -chillo Alice cuando me abrazo.

Ni siquiera había respondido cuando Alice me volvió a abrazar -¡Lo vi! Dijiste que si-chillo, Alice fue apartada por mi hermano ojo el cual me dio un abrazo que le dio sentido a su apodo,

-Casi lo matas-se burlo Emmett en mi oído, los demás integrantes de la familia poco a poco se fueron acercando a felicitarnos -Solo denme tres meses, y todo estará listo-murmuro Alice, sin esperar una respuesta salió de la habitación.

-¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? -le pregunte a Edward.

El rio entre dientes- Tenía miedo de lo que ibas a contestar.

Le sonreí y moví la cabeza- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que te diría que no? Te amo, eres más de lo que siempre desee- dije sentándome - estuviste muy raro, hasta llegue a pensar que ya no me querías.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado -dijo y me beso.

-Como tú pensaste que te diría que no -murmure divertida y el rio- ahora ya no estoy preocupada, estoy feliz, muy feliz -dije besándolo.

-¿Estas segura? -pregunto entre besos.

-Positivo- sonreí.


	42. compras

**Compras**

-¿Qué quieres hacer, para celebrar? -pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Nada… -comencé a decir pero fui interrumpida.

-¡Iremos de compras! -chillo Alice- Bella Mueve tu retaguardia hasta mi coche ¡Ahora! -escuche los gritos de Alice.

Bufe y mire a Edward- Compras- rodé los ojos.

Edward rio y se inclino hacia mi- te amo- dijo y me beso.

-También te amo- me di la vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con Alice.

-vamos, tienes que estar estilo Relax*, ¡Es un hermoso día! Hay… -comenzó a hablar sin control hasta que le calle.

-Tienes tres meses -escuche una risa detrás de mí, al voltearme no había nadie- Edward, no te veo, pero te escucho -gruñí.

-Cálmate Bells, vas a arruinar el ánimo de todos, vamos tienes que sonreír, Amor y paz -dijo mientras caminábamos hacia su Porche.

A los pocos minutos de camino mi celular comenzó a vibrar y en la pantalla apareció el nombre de Edward, inmediatamente conteste.

-Emmett, pásame a Edward- bufe al darme cuenta que era el oso- _**maldita sea Emmett, dame mi estupido telefono antes de que aplaste tu ridícula cabeza….oh vamos Eddy no seas grosero **_-Bufe al escuchar su discusión.

-¡Pásame a Edward! -grite.

-Dios, que mal humor.

-Bella, amor, ¿Cómo estás? -pregunto Jadeando.

-Bien… ¿y tú?

-Bella, mejora tu animo -escuche su burla- te amo.

-Aja, nos vemos en la noche -dije con una sonrisa.

Minutos más tarde llegamos al centro comercial, Alice se dirigió inmediatamente hacia una tienda de bodas, ni siquiera me moleste en ver el nombre de la tienda, caminamos alrededor de la tienda, Alice escogía cada segundo un vestido diferente.

Me probé muchos vestidos, intentado hallar el correcto.

Luego nos dirigimos hasta Victoria Secret y varias tiendas más.

Eran las ocho de la noche, y por fin nos dirigíamos a casa, aparcamos en el garaje, aun lado del Jeep de Emmett -Gracias por "Raptarme" Alice, sinceramente hoy me divertí-le confesé mientras sacábamos las bolsas.

-Sabia que lo harías -dijo agarrando el resto de las bolsas.

-Por supuesto que sí -susurre y me dirigí hasta la cocina -Hola mama -salude.

-Hola cariño -serio- ¿Cómo estás? -me pregunto cuando me senté en la mesa.

-Bien, por primera vez en mi vida me divertí en una salida de compras con Alice- sonreí.

-Eso es lo que cuenta- sonrió.

-Hola amor -sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura

Me di la vuelta y lo abrace- Hola -me puse de puntillas y lo bese- Ahora si podemos celebrar


	43. 43 y 44 Boda I y II

Siento tanto la tardanza, comencé el tercer lapso en mi colegio, lo que significa que casi termino casi el año, tengo mucho por estudiar y necesito 15 puntos para pasar deportes y con 10!

Si dirán ¿Cómo es posible eso? Psss en el primer lapso me enferme y no iba los viernes, días cuando tengo deporte haciendo que sacara 01 por dios!

Bueno ahora si los dos capítulos.

Boda.

-Eso suena maravilloso - me reí entre dientes, escuche una risa de tras de nosotros que obviamente no era la de Edward, me voltee y vi a Esme, ella tenía su mano en la boca, obviamente me sonroje, pero esta vez no escondí mi cabeza en el cuello de Edward.

Al segundo ya había desaparecido.

-Creo que se confabulan para arruinar los mejores momentos -se burló Edward-

-Tú eres el lector de mentes. -Le recordé- si alguien lo sabe aparte de dios, ese eres tu -dije causando su risa.

-Últimamente me han bloqueado, Alice ya ha cantado "Nadie me quiere"* en todos los idiomas que conoce.

-¿Está deprimida?

-No, pero sabe que detesto esa canción.

-¿Cómo no te gusta la canción del gusanito? Es un clásico -fingí estar enojada.

-Si claro, si eso es un clásico yo soy el rey de Inglaterra.

-Pues, tienes la edad para ser el padre de la reina Isabel II -me burle y el solo sonrió.

*Cuatro meses más tarde*

Estaba frente al espejo, mirándome a mi misa. Me veía tan… hermosa, en mi vestido de novia de un color completamente blanco, mi ramo era de rosas de color purpura, ¿cono las consiguió Alice? Ni idea, pero eran naturales. Los vestidos de Esme, Rosalie y Alice eran del mismo color de mis flores, solo que el diseño variaba un poco. El vestido de Esme era el más serio, el de Rosalie el más sensual y el de Alice el más infantil. Mi cabello estaba en un moño, y no tenía mucho maquillaje, solo un poco de delineador en los ojos. No había muchos lujos pues, a pesar de las quejas de Alice, solo vendrían los Denali.

-¿estas lista? -escuche la voz de mi papa en la puerta.

-Si -susurre.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti -murmuro- aun no puedo creer que mi pequeña haya crecido -susurro Carlisle y me abrazo.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos a Rosalie frente a la puerta que daba al gran salón.

-Buena suerte- me susurro Rosalie antes de irse por la puerta, enseguida comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial.

Carlisle y yo comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo, no habíamos dado ni tres pasos cuando la música se paró y unos gruñidos llenaron el ambiente.

Este capítulo terminaba acá, pero como tarde tanto en subir, les subo de una vez la segunda parte

Boda II

La música comenzó a sonar y mis damas de honor pasaron al salón, cuando llego mi turno de avanzar la música se detuvo y hubo una erupción de gruñidos, al voltear vi varias capas de negro, voltee a ver a Alice asustada pero esta estaba sonriendo -¡Cálmense todos! -grito Alice, levantando las manos en el aire.

Todo el mundo se le quedo viendo -¿Tú los invitaste? -le pregunte en un susurro a Alice y esta asintió- ¿Por qué?

-Pues, nos dejaron ir sin problemas y es muy probable que nunca los inviten a fiestas, así que pensé, ¿Por qué no invitarlos? -dijo lo suficientemente alto para que todos oyeran, aunque no era necesario.

-Lo siento si entrometemos, Signorina* Bella. Pero queríamos ver como estaba, no quiero ser grosero, pero Alice Cullen nos invitó, así que pensamos que estaba bien venir -Dijo Aro, quitándose la capucha y dando un paso hacia adelante.

-Eh…-tartamudee.

-No, por supuesto que no incomodan -dijo Edward con los dientes apretados.

-Cálmate Edward -dije con mis pensamientos.

-Oh, muchas gracias joven Edward -sonrió Aro. Dijo con una sonrisa gentil aunque la vi espeluznante, con solo verle sus ojos color rubí me espantaba, y su guardia no ayudaba para nada, Marcus parecía como si fuera a rasgar tu cabeza con el más mínimo error, Caius no parece tan malo, tal vez es el mejor de todos. Félix es enorme, más que Emmett.

Comencé a caminar hacia las puertas del salón pero una mano me detuvo -¿realmente crees que te haría caminar por el pasillo sin tu padre? -dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Si no fuera un vampiro seguramente estuviera llorando -te quiero -susurre lanzando mis brazos hacia su cintura.

Él se rio entre dientes -yo también te quiero, cariño. Pero tenemos que traspasar el pasillo, todos están esperando a ver tu hermosura.

Cuando llegamos hasta Edward, Carlisle suspiro -no se aceptan devoluciones -bromeo.

En cuanto mi papa puso mi mano sobre la de Edward, supe que estaríamos siempre juntos.

Voltee ver al cura y para mi sorpresa, era alto, musculoso, cabello negro, ojos dorados y una sonrisa de payaso.

-¿Emmett nos va a casar?

-Queridos hermanos -comenzó a decir Emmett, ignorando mi pregunta -esta es una tarde muy maravillosa, donde la historia de Eddy y Belly se enlazan más que nunca - dijo y empujo el libro que estaba leyendo, mire hacia abajo y me reí al ver el título "Como convertirse en sacerdote en 30 minutos o menos"- Hace unos años, Esme, Carlisle y Edward fueron a un orfanato a buscar un bebe para Eddie, ya que pensaban que estaba muy solo -se burló- recuerdo que hizo una rabieta enorme, diciendo que ni estaba solo, que lo único que necesitaba era su música-bufo- parecía un pendejo de tres años que le quitaban su paleta, si, dije pendejo, si le dijera niño sería un insulto para el futuro de nuestro país.

Mire a Edward que parecía avergonzado.

-Bueno, de todos modos, en su camino al orfanato hubo un accidente, el cual sufrieron la mami de belli y ella. Tuvieron que romper hasta la ventana -Emmett paro su relato y me miro- Hay Bells, sin ofender a los muertos pero, tu madre si debía ser estúpida al confundir el freno con el acelerador.

-El llego a la casa y toco su piano durante toda la noche, luego Carlisle llevo a Edward al hospital, después Eddie le regalo un chucho de peluche y ect.

-¿El lobo de mi armario? -pregunte- aun lo tengo, pero no sabía que era tu primer regalo -susurre.

-nunca nadie me dijo quién me lo había regalado, quisieron quitármelo ya que pensaban que era de otro niño pero no me deje.

-Bueno dejemos no de tanta paja -dijo Emmett nuevamente serio.- Usted Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ¿aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, para ser tu legitima esposa, para tenerla en la felicidad y en la infidelidad…. Infelicidad -se corrigió- aceptas serle fiel, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto -dijo Edward y antes de que Emmett volviera a abrir la boca yo también acepte, causando un bufido de Emmett.

-¡Puedes besar a la novia! -grito Emmett alzando las manos, Edward se inclinó y yo me puse de puntillas, cuando nuestros labios se tocaron supe que nada podía separarnos ahora… o por lo menos lo esperaba.

Quedan exactamente 3 capítulos, espero que me den muchos comentarios como la despedida, ya casi acaba, aunque falten 3 capítulos aún pueden pasar muchas cosas, y los Volturis están incluidos… actualizo a los 13 comentarios -uno por persona- 240 tienen mi historia en favoritos no creo que sea difícil ¿verdad?

*Signorina: Señorita en italiano.


	44. 45 Luna de miel

Edward y yo bailamos nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer, y justamente la melodía era mi canción de cuna. -Sabes, si todavía fuera humana me dormiría en tus brazos -le comente, el rio entre dientes.

-No me importaría, de igual forma te tendría entre mis brazos - dijo y me beso- Te amo Bella.

-Yo también.

Carlisle pidió mi mano, para el siguiente baile y Edward con una sonrisa, acepto.

-Por dios, Aun no lo creo, me parece como si fuera ayer cuando llegaste a la casa siendo a penas una bebe, cuesta dejarte ir -confeso.

-No iré a ninguna parte papa -sonreí- nunca podría separarme de ustedes.

-Te quiero -Carlisle me abrazo.

-Yo también te quiero papa -cuando la canción termino, comencé a bailar con Jasper, luego con Emmett y luego con los chicos del clan Denali, Después, finalmente estuve de vuelta en los brazos de Edward.

Cuando la canción termino, sentí un ligero golpe en mi hombro, al darme la vuelta vi a Aro -Bella, me preguntaba si me permitirías la siguiente pieza -sonrió, tomándome por sorpresa, uno de los Volturis quería bailar, bueno, aunque habían venido a la boda, gracias a Alice, nunca me espere esto.

-Claro -responde y tome su brazo.

Bailamos en un incomodo silencio, hasta que él lo rompió -te ves hermosa -dijo Aro, balanceándose con la música, y con las manos en mi cintura, mientras que mis brazos estaban enrollados en sus hombros.

-Gracias -sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa, sus manos de movieron una fracción de pulgada. Retrocedí instantáneamente y voltee a ver mis alrededores, no había nadie, cosa que me sorprendió.

-Que tengas un buen día, Isabella-murmuro y se Fue.

Busque a Edward, y lo encontré hablando con Tanya.

-Edward, Aro se pego demasiado a mí, según mi parecer -gruñí.

Su cabeza dio una vuelta dramática hacia mi -¿Qué?

-Aro me pidió que bailará con él, y me tomo por las cinturas, fue muy incomodo.

-¡El!...!Uff! -gruño.

-¡Edward! ¡Alto! -grite y él se detuvo, volteándose hacia mi -deja que se vaya, no quiero que nada te suceda -suspiro y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Tienes razón, pelear con un Volturi no es una buena idea -suspiro- pero creo que valdría la pena -bromeo enredando sus brazos en mi cintura.

De repente unos molestosos granos se estrellaron contra nosotros -mire el piso y este estaba lleno de arroz, voltee a ver la fuente de donde provenía el arroz, y vi a Emmett.

Cuando Edward le gruño, inmediatamente Emmett le tiro la bolsa completa de arroz en la cara y luego huyo.

-Vamos a pasear -gruño y yo reí.

Nos quedamos alrededor de la propiedad, riendo y jugando. Cuando comenzó a oscurecerse nos dirigimos a la casa, Edward me llevo a la cama y me empujo hacia ella -Te amo tanto -le dije.

-No tanto como yo a ti, mi dulce ovejita.

-Mi león masoquista Grrr -imite un león, y gracias a mi nuevas cuerdas vocales de vampira, salió un gruñido perfecto, claro si fuera un león agonizando.

Me beso y se tumbo sobre mí… lo que paso luego no lo olvidare nunca.

…..

El fin de semana llego muy rápido, con el llego el momento de irse, habíamos pasado una romántica semana en trípoli, África.

-Estoy emocionada de volver a casa, pero me da lástima dejar la ciudad -le comente a Edward.

-Es hermoso, solo que hay mucho sol -se quejo Edward.

Tomamos un pequeño avión hasta un aeropuerto más grande, y este, gracias a que era un avión privado, nos llevo directamente a Port Angels.

Entramos a la casa, unas dos horas luego de llegar a Port Angels la primera en saltarnos enzima fue Alice. -¿Cómo les fue? ¡Se que fue divertido! ¿Qué me trajiste?

-Alice ¡Déjalos descansar! -la reprendió Esme, haciendo que Alice se alejara.

-Lo siento, estoy tan emocionada.

Suspire- como si no supieras lo que te trajimos.

Ella solamente sonrió


	45. Aro

Aro Pov

Recibí un invitación a una boda, pero no cualquier boda, si no la de Isabella Cullen, Mis sentimientos hacia ella siempre fueron extraños y cada vez que pienso en ella me acuerdo a mis épocas de humano, donde un amigo me decía que tenía un don para las mujeres tomadas, Por miedo me aleje a ella, El joven Cullen siempre supo de mis sentimientos hacia su ahora prometida debido a su fastidioso don, Cuando la invitación llego a mis manos me moleste, me dolía que se vaya a casar con alguien que no era yo, sin embargo, estoy Feliz por Ella, Feliz porque Edward es un buen partido para ella, y sé que la amara tanto o más que yo.

Junto a mis Hermanos y mi guardia principal, Demetri, Félix, Jane, Alec y otros más viajamos a Forks, directo a la casa de los Cullen, donde se celebraría la boda de Isabella.

Llegamos a la casa y escuchamos varios gruñidos, el Joven Edward estaba de cunclillas y todo el mundo fuera de sus asientos.

-¡Cálmense todos! -Grito Alice Cullen-Yo los invite.

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio y Alice volvió a hablar -Nos dejaron ir sin problemas, aparte nadie nunca los invita, y pensé, ¿Por qué no invitarlos? -Dijo Ella y por un momento me sentí mal, debimos escuchar a Marcus y no venir-

Di un paso hacia adelante y vi a Bella en la parte superior de las escaleras -Siento mucho si entrometemos mi querida Bella, Pero queríamos ver como estabas, no queremos ser groseros, pero Alice Cullen nos invito así que pensamos que estaría bien.

-Um… Ehh… -Tartamudeo Isabella y Edward dio un paso hacia delante.

-No, por supuesto que no incomodan -me di cuenta de que nos despreciaban acá, y no era necesario que leyera las mentes de todos.

-Gracias Joven Edward.

Bella bajo las escaleras con su brazo envuelto alrededor del brazo de Carlisle, su padre, se veía tan hermosa en su vestido blanco y su pelo caoba cayendo en rizos, Carlisle puso su mano en Edward cuando llegaron al altar. Y Emmett Cullen hizo de sacerdote.

Emmett relato toda la vida de Bella como una humana, y muchos de los presentes se rieron con los recuerdos tan lindos de la muchacha.

La velada paso sin improvistos y fue agradable por primera vez Bella se veía un poco sola en la pista de Baile y decidí actuar.

-Bella, me preguntaba si me permitirías el próximo baile -le pregunte y tengo que admitir que estaba algo nervioso.

-Claro -dijo y su pequeña mano se puso sobre la mía y comenzamos a bailar en un incomodo silencio.

-Te ves…-Dude- Hermosa.

-Gracias-me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, ella estaba de buen humor y no tengo intenciones de rompérselo.

-Que tengas una buena velada Isabella -murmure luego que mis manos dejaron su cintura y Salí corriendo por la puerta trasera.

Soy un idiota, pero no le arruinare su boda a mi amada -pensé.

Solo falta el epilogo y chao pescado con esta historia veo que el amor por esta historia Murio, no traduciré la secuela.


	46. EPILOGO aviso importante al principio

Es el fin de esta historia, primera vez que termino una historia larga, cumplí mi meta.

La secuela, sera publicada en esta misma historia, así que cuando vean que actualizo es la secuela!

Epilogo

Bella Pov

Me senté a un lado de Edward, en la cama, lo de anoche fue maravilloso pero ahora tenía un nuevo deseo, un deseo que quería compartir con Edward, algo más, más bien quiero compartir a alguien. Sé que no puedo tener hijos ya que somos vampiros, y últimamente ese hecho me deprime un poco. Nunca había pensado en ser madre, una que da luz a sus propios hijos, duele aunque nunca los desee duele perderse ese sentimiento de ser madre.

-Edward -dije en voz baja mirándole a los ojos- me preguntaba si podríamos, ya sabes, adoptar un niño- sonreí por lo irónico que sonaba.

El rio entre dientes -Bella- Envolvió sus brazos a mi cintura- Sabes que no puedo negarte nada, pídeme la luna y te la bajo, podemos ir cuando quieras-Se inclino y me beso en la frente.

-Realmente ¿no te importara un niño humano? -Pregunte alegremente.

-Tuve que aguantarte alrededor de 18 años, creo que podre hacerlo con otro humano.

-Te amo tanto Edward, esto significa mucho para mí- le grite saltando de la cama y corriendo hacia el armario, se que el también desea un hijo, con piel caliente, una risa pequeña, nada de lo que puede tener como vampiro. No me arrepiento de haber sido transformada en vampira, me encanta, es solo que de alguna manera siento mi deber de ser madre.

Le oí reír y sentí el gruñido de la cama cuando se levanto -yo también te amo- entro al armario, junto a mí, y se puso a elegir su propia ropa, no me sorprendería si Alice llegara en cualquier momento, para "Ayudarnos" a elegir la ropa, en realidad, me sorprende bastante no verla todavía.

-hey, Edward-Dije volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo -¿te gustan estos? -pregunte alzando unos pantalones.

-¡Bella! -escuche el grito de Alice en el pasillo, la puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo, como si el FBI allanara mi casa -No puedes usar esos vaqueros -grito y me quito los pantalones de las manos para luego rasgarlos- Necesitas algo más lindo. Saco de mi armario una camisa azul claro y una falda larga blanca.

Realmente envidio a Edward en este momento.

-Alice, voy a adoptar un niño, no a la casa blanca a cenar con el presidente-bufe.

-Eso no quiere decir que no te veras bonita-dijo con su mirada "especial".

-No, no voy a usar eso, ¡No lograras obligarme a usar esa ropa! ¿Quieres forzar a alguien? ¡Fuerza a Edward!

-¿Por favor? -Susurro, negué con la cabeza y ella obstinada salió de la habitación- ¡Edward!

Me reí, no puedo esperar a ver la cara de Edward, elegí unos vaqueros muy parecidos a los anteriores y una camisa de Studio F*.

Luego de vestirme fui abajo, pase a un lado de Alice y Edward y este ultimo me gruño, haciendo que yo sonriera, se lo merece, muchas veces se rio cuando me obligaban a jugar "Barbie Bella" y nunca me defendió, ahora es su turno.

Entre a la cocina y ahí se encontraba mi mama -Esme- la llame en forma de saludo.

-Hola querida, escuche la noticia- me dijo aun sin voltearse.

-Si, estoy muy emocionada.

-Apuesto a que lo estas ¿ya decidiste el género?

-No lo sé, quiero uno que se parezca a Edward, con hermosos ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, ese sería el hijo perfecto para mí.

-Eso sería maravilloso -Dijo ella abrazándome.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué has hecho? -grite cuando vi a Edward entrar a la cocina, parecía que fuera a una reunión de negocios.

-Al menos alguno de ustedes debe ir a la moda.

Sonreí-Al menos ahora sabes lo que se siente.

Escuchamos un par de golpes arriba y algo romperse -¡EMMETT! -grito Alice furiosa y rápidamente desapareció de la cocina.

Edward y yo rápidamente fuimos hacia el carro, esperando no encontrárnosla.

El viaje fue silencioso, tranquilo y cómodo, aunque sentía que en cualquier momento moriría de la risa.

Llegamos a un edificio rodeado por una valla blanca enfrente había un letrero que decía Seattle´s Child Adoption Center.

Salte del coche y corrí hacia la entrada, espere a que Edward se bajara del volvo y viniera hacia mí.

Cuando por fin me alcanzo entramos al edificio, caminamos hasta la recepción -Hola ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? -pregunto una mujer con cabello gris.

-Buenos días, queremos adoptar un niño -dijo Edward sonriendo, tanto que dejo a la mujer deslumbrada.

-Síganme, Por favor -dijo la señora poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia un pasillo -¿De qué edad están buscando al niño?

-Pensaba en un recién nacido, con pocos meses de nacido -le conteste.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y abrió una puerta. Fuimos atacados inmediatamente por el olor a talco para bebes, pañales, excremento y a formula, sentí nauseas del olor -Estos son los bebes de 0 a 12 meses, búsquenme cuando estén listos -dijo la señora dejándonos en el salón.

Ambos nos fuimos por caminos separados, mirando a los niños, todos eran hermosos, pero sin embargo, todos huelen horrible.

Mire una cuna de color amarilla, y había un hermoso par de ojos verdes mirándome, rápidamente me acerque y cogí al bebe en mis brazos -imponente, pero tan lindo -dije y el bebe se llevo un puño a la cara.

Camine hasta el centro del salón, con el niño en brazos esperando a Edward, arrulle al bebe, tenia cabello marrón casi cobrizo, aunque eso podría cambiar cuando creciera, sus ojos verdes eran parecidos a una esmeralda, idénticos como me imagino los ojos humanos de Edward.

-Bella, Mira -me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Edward, de tras de mí, también tenía un bebe en sus brazos, mire bien a ese pequeño ser y vi que tenía el cabello cobrizo y ojos castaños, ambos eran tan hermosos.

-¿Edward? -pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Me parece una idea maravillosa -dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.

-¡Eres el mejor! -Salimos a la recepción llevando a los niños -Ya hemos decidido le dije a la mujer.

-Oh, los hermanos, que adorables-sonrió ella viendo a los bebes.

-¿Son hermanos? -pregunte viendo a los bebes.

-Si, son hermanos, o eso presumimos, ambos fueron dejados a la misma vez -dijo sacando los papeles -firme aquí, por favor-señalo una línea con una "X" en ella. Le entregue al niño y firme, le pase la hoja a Edward y hizo lo mismo- Muchas gracias, pueden venir por la mañana por sus hijos -dijo sonriendo la señora.

-¿Mañana? ¿Por qué no hoy? -pregunte.

-Tenemos que hacer unos procedimientos -dijo mirándome con comprensión.

Suspire y agarre mi bolso, saque un puñado de billetes sin importarme cuanto fuera, puse el dinero en el mostrador -Los quiero hoy.

…..

Minutos más tarde

…..

Me metí en el coche con mi niña y mi niño.

Edward entro después de mi en el coche, se veía tan hermoso, realmente parecía el papa de los bebes.

-Buena manera de manejar todo esto Bella, pero no debiste hacerlo, ella hubiera cedido tarde o temprano.

-Si, pero no lo sabía, no leo mas mentes ¿sabes?-le gruñí sacándole la lengua.

-¿Crees quieres que los llamemos?

-Me gustaría llamar a la niña como mis mamas, Renesmee, Renee y Esme, y el niño siempre me gusto Adam.

-Me gusta Carlie.

-¿Cómo el programa Icarlie? No me gusta esa serie-confesé.

-¡Hey! Al menos es chistosa… cierto a mí tampoco me gusta, pero el nombre es lindo.

-¿Renesmee Carlie? -le pregunte.

-Me encanta, y el niño ¿Adam Alexander?-me pregunto.

-¿Alexander?

-Es, bueno, era el nombre de mi Abuelo.

-Me parece perfecto, Renesmee Carlie y Adam Alexander Cullen Swan -sonreí.

-Podemos apodar a Renesmee, Nessie.

-sobre mi cadáver -gruñí y el se largo a reír.

El camino a casa, fue mucho más alegre que el anterior, veníamos charlando y riéndonos de los bebes.

-Bienvenidos a casa -dijo Edward aparcando en el garaje.

De repente toda la familia nos estaba rodeando.

-¡Bella! ¡Son hermosos! ¡Amo los nombres! -chillo una y otra vez Alice.

-¡Sáquenlos del coche! Quiero ver a mis sobrinos -dijo Emmett caminando hacia mí.

-Espera tu turno Emmett- lo detuvo -Rosalie.

-¡Pero los quiero ver! -grito haciendo que los bebes empezaran a llorar -Joder, lo siento mucho Bebes, por favor dejen de llorar.

-¡Ese tiene los ojos de Bella! -dijo Míster Inteligencia mirando a Renesmee, luego que Edward los sacara del coche.

-Ambos tienen tu cabello Ed. -señalo Alice.

-¿Cuándo pariste Bella? ¡No me invitaste al hospital! -se quejo Emmett.

-¿Cómo se llaman? -pregunto Carlisle.

-Adam Alexander y Renesmee Carlie -chillo Alice antes de que pudiera contestar.

-¡tienes que ver su habitación! -Alice me jalo hacia las escaleras y rápidamente estábamos frente a la misteriosa puerta, donde Alice supuestamente trabajaba en algo y no dejaba que alguien entrara.

-¿Tu taller? -pregunto Esme extrañada.

Me voltee y vi a toda mi familia detrás de mí.

-Nunca fue un taller- se rio Alice.

Lentamente abrió la puerta y nos obligo a pasar -¡Ta-da!

El cuarto era grande, había una mitad de color rosa y otra de color azul, ambas partes eran grandes, en cada lado de la habitación había una cuna, un closet, una peinadora y juguetes correspondientes, en el techo habían dos candelabros del color correspondiente, todas las cosas eran iguales lo que variaba era el color, el tema del cuarto de Alexander era de leones mientras que el de Renesmee de Ballet y corazones

-Es hermosa- susurre viendo la habitación.

-Son grandes para que cuando crezcan ponemos una pared y dividimos el cuarto así los dos tendrán privacidad.

-privacidad en una casa llena de vampiros con oídos sobre-humanos -se burlo Edward.

-Muchas gracias Alice -la abrace- es el mejor regalo que nos has dado.

-si, pero más adelante te lo cobrare-dijo ella dejándome confundida.

-Yo organizare sus 15 años -chillo Alice causando la risa de todos.

-no tienen ni un año Alice-dijo Rosalie- esperen… ¿Cuántos años tienen?

-Cuatro meses- respondió Edward.

-Definitivamente estaremos entretenidos por unos 18 años más. -Bromeo Emmett- claro si Renesmee no se embaraza antes como las chicas de Mtv- dijo causando que Rosalie lo golpeara en la cabeza.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hice? -se quejo.

-Idiota -bufamos todos.

FIN.

Este es el fin de la historia, espero que les haya gustado ¿me dejan un comentario final?

Quiero agradecerle a haberme permitido traducir su historia y espero seguirles viendo por mis otras historias.

Recuerden solamente público en y en si ven mis historias en otro lugar avísenme.

Sin más se despide

Roxa Cullen Hale

02-07-11


	47. Mi Familia 1cap de la secuela

Mi familia

Punto de vista de Bella

Estaba corriendo alrededor de la casa, lo mejor de ser vampira es que podemos correr a gran velocidad, Renesmee y Adam ya tienen dos años, y ambos son terribles. Había escuchado que ser padres era duro, pero esto no es nada lo me imagine, ellos parecen más vampiros que nosotros, corren muy rápido y nunca lo dejan de hacer, y cuando lo hacen quieren tener el 100% de atención de ambos padres, y si no estamos cuando ellos nos quieren comienzan a gritar hasta que alguno aparezca.

Aun siendo vampira es difícil. Actualmente estaba cargando a Adam y Renesmee estaba gritando en mis pies, llamando mi atención. Si no fuera por ser vampira no podría soportarlo y tendría dolores de cabeza a millón.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen ¡Cállate! -Grite - no me voy a olvidar de ti, eres mi niña, pero realmente necesito silencio -suplique -Ahora quiero que ustedes dos vayan a tomar una siesta y despierten para la cena para que luego coman helado -sonreí cuando sus rostros se iluminaron.

Renesmee corrió por las escaleras y Adam comenzó a retorcerse en mis brazos- me va a vencer, Wou, ¡Wenesmee!- grito Adam pero Renesmee siguió corriendo, lo baje y este corrió hacia arriba.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras a un ritmo lento, ambos tuvieron que hacer una pausa en cada escalón para que pudieran estabilizarse.

Renesmee, siendo más alta que Adam subió las escaleras antes que Adam, Cuando llego a la cima se volteo a ver a su hermano -voy a vencer a Wou Adamwou -grito ella sacando la lengua Adam corrió hasta el final de las escaleras y comenzaron a correr hasta su cuarto.

Tengo los dos hijos más adorables, lástima que Edward no esté con nosotros para compartir mi alegría…

Estaba de caza, buscando diversión "Para chicos" y más tarde volvería.

Mis pensamientos fueron truncados por el grito de Adam, corrí hasta su cuarto y cuando entre vi a Adam tirado en el suelo llorando, junto a la cama, Renesmee estaba a su lado sonriendo y con los brazos cruzados, cargue a Adam y mire a renesmee

-¡Por que golpeas a tu hermano! -le grite y bese a Adam en la cabeza.

Odio cuando se pelean, Renesmee se cree la chica dura, le gusta molestar a Adam solo por que se cree la niña grande, y solo porque es mayor que el por tres semanas.

-El iba a ganar, mami, no podía dejar que ganara- ¿les dije que era muy competitiva?

-Eso no te da el derecho de golpearlo ni empujarlo, puedes haberlo herido ¿quieres eso? -Ella negó con la cabeza y miro al suelo -ahora pídele disculpas.

-Lo siento Adam -le dijo.

Adam resoplo en mi hombro y ni siquiera volteo a ver a Renesmee -Adam ¿escuchaste a tu hermana? Ella se está disculpando ¿la perdonas? -el negó con la cabeza aun enterrando en mi hombro -¿Por qué?

-Ella me empujo mami, pude haber muerto -dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Me reí y lo baje -ahora prepárense para dormir-dije y Salí del cuarto.

Busque en la gaveta que está afuera del cuarto unas sabanas y volví a la habitación, ambos se encontraban ya en sus camitas, las cunas habían sido reemplazadas por un cama que parecía un coche de carreras y la cama de Renesmee un cama de princesas, los arrope y les di un beso a ambos -buenas noches.

-Buenas noches mami.

Unas horas más tarde escuche bulla desde el cuarto de los niños, subí a ver y vi a pequeña con una muñeca en mano.

-¿Por qué no duermes?

-no tengo sueño, ¿puedo ir a jugar?

-No, Renesmee tienes que dormir.

-No, no quiero.

-¿vas a dormir o tengo que llamar a tu padre para que te obligue?

Ella se quedo callada y yo Salí del cuarto, baje las escaleras y me deje caer en el sofá, saque mi teléfono y marque el número de mi marido.

-Hola amor -escuche la voz de Edward.

-Te echo de menos -suspire.

-Yo también pero… Emmett ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Este justo ahí! -escuche como le gritaba a Emmett- … y ¿Cómo están los niños?

Rodé los ojos-No están para nada tranquilos.

-Son iguales a ti, ¡Emmett! -escuche el último grito y de ahí no escuche nada más.

-¿Hola? ¿Edward? -Fui respondida por un pitido y de ahí más nada- Perfecto -bufe.

dejen un comentario, expresando si les gusto o no :D


	48. desesperacion cap2

**Desesperación**

Suspire -¿Edward? … ¿Edward? ¿Estás ahí? -fui respondida por un pitido al otro lado de la línea.

¡Me corto! ¿O no?

Lleve el teléfono lejos de mi oído y marque de nuevo el número, pero esta vez fui directamente a su correo de voz.

Marque su teléfono una vez más, para asegurarme que no había marcado a su viejo celular, pero otra vez, caí en el correo de voz.

-¡Diablos! -grite enojada, provocando un profundo eco, en la casa vacía.

Busque en mis contactos, el número de Emmett, pues él estaba con Edward, pero una infantil canción sonó sobre la chimenea, aun con el teléfono en mi oído, me acerque a ver, y me encontré con el celular de Emmett.

Grite otra vez enojada, y me tire en el sofá, minutos después mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, mire el identificador de llamada, y observe el nombre de "Alice" tire el teléfono por la habitación, no tengo el ánimo suficiente para hablar con alguien.

Tan pronto como el teléfono choco contra la pared, se rompió en pedazos y dejo de vibrar.

-¡Maldita sea! -maldije poniéndome de pie, y empecé a caminar.

¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Cómo me dirán si algo pasa? ¿Por qué me colgó y luego apago el celular? ¿Hice algo malo? O sea, no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo, no hemos peleado últimamente… -¡Maldita sea! -grite de nuevo, y volví a sentarme en el sofá.

¿Qué hago? ¿Lo busco? ¿Espero a que vuelva? No importa lo que suceda, cuando vuelva, le espera un infierno. Sería mucho esfuerzo tratar de encontrarlo, en este mismo momento pueden estar por Alaska, o ¡Hasta Brasil! Aparte, los niños están acá, y no quiero dejarlos solos.

El celular de Emmett comenzó a sonar, y corrí hasta el, era Alice otra vez.

-¿Qué? -bufe cuando conteste.

-Bella, Edward no lo hizo…

-Alice ¡No des la cara por el! Yo sé lo que hizo -Le gruñí, cerré el teléfono y lo estrelle contra el suelo, haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos.

Si todavía fuera humana, seguramente estaría llorando, a ciencia cierta, siento que de repente él no me ama, ¿será que me dejara?

Solloce y enjuague mis lágrimas imaginarias, me senté en el suelo, pegada a la pared, apoye mi cabeza en mis rodillas y enrolle mis brazos en mis piernas.

Tal vez… Emmett solamente dejo el celular por despiste, pero lo dudo… ¿Por qué Edward no me contestaría? Siempre lo hace cuando lo llamo…claro a menos que él no me ame…

-¡Bella! -escuche la voz de Edward desde el exterior- ¿Bella? - La puerta se abrió, y me miró fijamente - Bella… ¿Qué pasa? -se acercó a mí y trato de tocarme, pero yo lo evite.

-no - susurre y el me mero con desconcierto.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto de nuevo, y se acercó a mí una vez más, me cargo y me llevo al sofá.

-Me lo prometiste…

-¿Qué te prometí Bella? -pregunto confundido

-Tú me lo prometiste…

Edward me agarro la barbilla y levando mi cabeza, para mirarme a los ojos -Dime que te prometí, Bella, No sé de lo que estás hablando.

-Me prometiste que no te irías… ¡Me mentiste! -le grite.

-Y pienso cumplir esa promesa, ¿Qué te hizo pensar que te dejaría?

-Me colgaste, y luego apagaste el teléfono -solloce en su hombro.

-Oh, Bella, no… No te colgué, mi teléfono se cayó en el pantano, no lo apague, se dañó -Metió la mano en el bolsillo y me mostro su teléfono dañado.

-Oh… -susurre avergonzada.

-Siento haberte preocupado tanto, te amo, nunca te dejare, Bella, tu eres mi vida y te necesito.

-De acuerdo… -susurre- Te amo… Pero no te lo perdonare

-¿Perdonarme?

-Te llame dos veces antes de esas y ¡No me respondiste! -Le grite enfurecida.

-¡Pensaste que rompí mi promesa porque mi teléfono se dañó! -grito

-Mama…

-Papa…

Escuchamos a dos voces, volteamos la cabeza y vimos a Adam y a Renesmee en las escaleras, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Corrí a velocidad de vampiro hasta ellos, y los cargue, pues no los quería ver llorar -Está todo bien bebes- les susurre.

Camine hasta el cuarto de los niños y cerré la puerta detrás de mí -dejen de llorar, por favor -les susurre, limpiándoles las lágrimas.

-Tú y papi estaban peleando -gimoteo Adam, y se tiro a mis brazos. Le acaricie el cabello bronce, que más bien parecían rubios, mire a Renesmee sentada con su cabeza entre sus rodillas, no estaba llorando, pero estaba sollozando. Ella era una chica dura…

-¿Renesmee? -la llame y ella inclino la cabeza, mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas, le estire mi brazo para que me abrazara, pero ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a su posición.

Escuche que la puerta se abría, pero no me moleste en voltear… de todas maneras, ya se quién es.

-¡Papi! -Grito Renesmee y salto de la cama, para luego correr a abrazar las piernas de su padre.

-Hola cariño -le dijo cargándola - No llores mi amor.

Inmediatamente los sollozos de Renesmee pararon… Su papa es su debilidad… suspire, Adam es un niño de mama, y Renesmee una niña de papa


	49. Cocinando con mami 3

**Cocinando con mami**

-¡Papá!-Grito Renesmee saltando de la cama, para luego correr hasta las piernas de su padre.

-Hola cariño -dijo y la recogió- No llores, mi amor.

Mire hacia atrás, y ella ya no estaba llorando, Él era su debilidad y lo comprendo… después de todo Adam es un niño de mama y Renesmee una niña de papá.

Cargamos a nuestros hijos hasta que dejaron de llorar. Por supuesto, Adam fue el último, pero ya estaba bien.

-Adam- Susurre y el me miro con sus pequeños ojos rojos e hinchados -Te quiero -le sonreí y él también lo hizo.

-yo te amo mami -sus brazos envolvieron mi cuello y lo apretó.

Mire a Edward y a Renesmee, Ella estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho y Edward la estaba llevando hacia su cama.

-¡Wenesmee! -grito Adam, pero ella no despertó.

-Adam, no hagas eso, déjala dormir- le dije, mirándolo con severidad.

-Pero yo quiero helado, mami

Me eche a reír -Está bien, pero antes ¿quieres ayudarme a hacer la cena?

-¡Si, Si! -grito y salto otra vez a mi cuello.

Camine alrededor de la casa, hasta llegar a la cocina, deje a Adam en el mesón del medio.

-¿Qué quieres comer?

Él puso su dedo meñique en la barbilla, mientras pensaba -Mmmm… ¿Qué tal perros calientes? -sonrió y yo reí, seguramente si le preguntaba a Renesmee, ella elegiría pizza.

Me dirigí hasta la nevera y del congelador saque un paquete de salchichas, me senté al lado de Adam, mientras que con un cuchillo cortaba el plástico.

Me levante para buscar el sartén y a los pocos segundos escuche los pasos de Adam

-¡Aquí mami! -dijo levantando una bandeja para hornear.

-Adam, esa es una bandeja para hacer galleras -sonreí.

-Oh -murmuro- ¿podemos hacer galletas también? -su sonrisa fue tan hermosa, que no me pude negar. Al decirle que si, aplaudió.

-Pásame la harina, por favor.

Adam corrió hasta uno de los cajones, mientras que el buscaba la harina, yo puse a hervir las salchichas en una olla.

-¡Mami, no los encuentro! -grito Adam, me dirigí hasta él y me agache a su lado, la mezcla de galletas estaba hasta al fondo, por detrás de la caja de Braunis.

-¿Braunis? -Pregunto Adam cogiendo la caja- ¿podemos hacer Braunis, mami?

-¿Crees que te lo mereces? -le pregunte.

-Claro que si -sonrió.

-Yo también lo creo -reí alborotándole el pelo.

Me dirigí hasta la estufa y saque las salchichas, las puse en un plato y las metí en el micro-ondas, para que no se enfriara tan rápido.

De la nevera saque un cartón de huevos y luego de un gabinete un recipiente. -¿Qué hacemos primero?

-¡Galletas! -grito corriendo hacia mí.

Adam insistió en hacer el solo la masa, pero como no tenía la fuerza suficiente, lo ayude hasta donde me lo permitió.

-¿te estas divirtiendo? -le pregunte.

-Si -Me contesto Adam luego de un bostezo.

-Estás cansado -afirme- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos los Braunis para mañana?

-De acuerdo -murmuro.

-¿Qué tal si comes y luego vamos a la cama?

-no estoy -bostezo- cansado, mami.

-Yo creo que si -sonreí.

Me dirigí hasta el micro-ondas y puse las salchichas en un pan y luego en un plato, cuando voltee Adam estaba dormido.

Suspire y volví a guardar los perros calientes. En ese momento, Edward entro con Renesmee en sus brazos, esta tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Hola Renesmee -le susurre.

-Mmmm -murmuro aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Ness, abre los ojos y come- Dijo Edward y yo lo mire.

-¿Ness? ¿De dónde salió eso? Su nombre es Renesmee, no Ness, es como si llamáramos a Adam Add.

-Es más fácil decir Ness que Renesmee -sonrió Edward- o ¿no quieres que Adam pueda llamar a su hermana hasta los seis años?

Bufe -está bien - mire a los niños, Adam estaba dormido y Renesmee estaba comiendo lentamente.

**25-11-11**


End file.
